Nárnia Vol 3: O Cavalo e O Seu Menino JCP
by Joana Figueiredo
Summary: Vol. 3: Uma ousada adaptação dos 7 livros de C. S. Lewis sobre a terra de Nárnia, trazendo um ar com mais aventura e romance às histórias Cristãs de Lewis.
1. Intróito

**Joanna Carter Produções apresenta:**

_As Crônicas de Nárnia Vol. 3_

_O Cavalo e o Seu Menino_

_JCP Version_

**Intróito:**

Claro, antes de escrever, alguns esclarecimentos: C. S. Lewis desenvolveu as histórias de Nárnia expressando-se o mais sucinto e objetivo possível, para que crianças pudessem ler sobre coisas Cristãs e divertidas. O objetivo dessa história que escrevo não é modificar ousadamente o que o mestre escreveu, mas apenas dar ar de aventura e romance um pouco mais adultos à belíssima história de Nárnia, minha maneira.

Neste terceiro volume das Crônicas de Nárnia: O Cavalo e o Seu Menino, foram adaptadas pequenas partes, para que não contradigam com a adaptação da história da Feiticeira Branca. Algumas cenas renovadas, e, vale lembrar, apenas uma coisinha simples modificada, desde o Leão, Feiticeira e Guarda-roupas: São 3 irmãos Pevensie, e não 4. Espero que gostem, e divirtam-se lendo essa história alternativa àquela do mestre Lewis.

As outras histórias estão quase todas adaptadas, e obviamente postarei aqui. As adaptações dos livros anteriores (em ordem cronológica) já estã postados, podem vê-las clicando no meu perfil! Recomendo ler a adaptação do Vol. 2: As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupas, para maior e melhor entendimento do que se passou nessa história.

Eu espero sinceramente que os que leram gostem da adaptação. Se você já conhece a história, pode verificar onde foram modificados. E se não conhece, será legal ver como me saí como escritora.

Abraços a todos,

**Joana Figueirêdo**


	2. Capítulo 1

Conta-se aqui uma aventura que começou na Calormânia e foi acabar em Nárnia, na Idade do Ouro, quando Pedro era o Grande Rei de Nárnia, e seu irmão também era rei, e rainhas eram sua irmã Lúcia e sua esposa Luanna.

Vivia naqueles tempos, numa pequena enseada bem ao sul da Calormânia, um pobre pescador chamado Arriche; com ele morava um menino que o chamava de pai. O nome do menino era Shasta. Quase todos os dias, Arriche saía de manhã para pescar e, à tarde, atrelava o burro a uma carroça e ia vender os peixes no vilarejo que ficava cerca de um quilômetro mais para o sul. Quando a venda era boa, ele voltava para casa com o humor um pouco melhor e nada dizia a Shasta. Mas quando a venda era fraca descobria defeitos no menino e às vezes até o espancava. Sempre havia motivos para achar malfeitos, pois Shasta vivia cheio de coisas para fazer: remendar ou costurar as redes, fazer a comida, limpar a cabana em que moravam...

Shasta não tinha o mínimo interesse pela vila onde o pai vendia o pescado. Nas poucas vezes em que tinha ido lá não vira nada de interessante. Só encontrara gente parecida com o pai: homens barbudos, usando mantos sujos e compridos, turbantes na cabeça e tamancos de pau de bico virado para cima, e que resmungavam entre si uma conversa mole e enjoada. Mas tudo o que existia do lado oposto, no Norte, despertava uma enorme curiosidade em Shasta, pois ninguém jamais ia para lá, e ele próprio não tinha permissão para isso. Quanto se sentava à soleira da porta, remendando as redes, costumava olhar ansiosamente para aqueles lados.

Às vezes perguntava:

- Pai, o que existe depois daquela serra?

Se o pescador estava mal-humorado, dava-lhe um sopapo no pé do ouvido e lhe mandava prestar atenção no trabalho. Se o dia era de boa paz, Arriche respondia:

- Meu filho, não deixe o seu espírito se perder em divagações. E como diz um dos grandes poetas: "A atenção é o caminho da prosperidade, e os que metem o nariz onde não são chamados acabam quebrando a cara no pedregulho da miséria".

Por essa razão, Shasta imaginava que no Norte, além da serra, só podia existir um fabuloso segredo, do qual o pai queria afastá-lo. Mas o pescador nem sequer sabia onde ficava o Norte. E nem queria saber, pois era um homem prático.

Um dia chegou do Sul um homem nada parecido com os outros que Shasta conhecera. Montava um grande cavalo malhado, de crina esvoaçante, com estribos e freios de prata. A ponta do elmo saía do centro do seu turbante de seda, e ele usava uma cota de malha. Empunhava uma lança e trazia ao lado uma cimitarra e um escudo de bronze. Seu rosto escuro não causou a menor surpresa a Shasta, pois todos os calormanos também são escuros. Surpresa, sim, causou-lhe a ondulada barba do homem, pintada de vermelho-carmesim e besuntada de óleo perfumado. Pela pulseira de ouro que o estrangeiro usava, Arriche logo viu que se tratava de um tarcaã, isto é, um senhor de alta linhagem. Ajoelhando-se diante do cavaleiro, o pescador acenou a Shasta para que fizesse o mesmo.

O estrangeiro pediu pousada para a noite, coisa que Arriche jamais teria a coragem de recusar. O que tinham de melhor foi preparado para a ceia do tarcaã; coube a Shasta, como sempre acontecia quando o pescador recebia alguém, um naco de pão. Nessas ocasiões costumava dormir ao lado do burro, numa cocheira coberta de palha. Como era cedo demais para dormir, Shasta, que jamais aprendera que não se deve ouvir atrás da porta, foi sentar-se de orelha colada a uma fenda que havia na parede de madeira da cabana. Estava curioso para saber o que diziam os adultos. Eis o que ouviu:

- Agora, meu anfitrião - disse o tarcaã -, quero dizer-lhe que estou pensando em comprar-lhe esse menino.

- Meu amo e senhor. - respondeu o pescador (e Shasta adivinhou que o pai fazia no momento uma cara ambiciosa) -, que preço poderia convencer este seu servo a vender-lhe o seu único filho? Por que preço tornar escravo quem é carne da minha própria carne? É como diz um dos grandes poetas: "O sentimento vale mais do que a sopa, e um filho é mais precioso que o diamante."

- É verdade – respondeu o hóspede com secura – mas um outro poeta também disse: "Quem tenta enganar o sábio, já está tirando a camisa para receber chicotadas". Não encha essa boca murcha de mentiras. É evidente que esse menino não é seu filho, pois o seu rosto é escuro como o meu, e o rapazinho é claro e bonito como os malditos, mas belos selvagens que habitam as distantes terras do Norte.

- Como é certo o ditado, – respondeu o pescador – que diz que "espada não entra em escudo, mas contra o olho da sabedoria não há defesa!" Saiba então, meu sublime senhor, que devo à minha extrema pobreza não ter tido nem mulher nem filho. Contudo, no mesmo ano em que o Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – iniciou o seu augusto e generoso reinado, numa noite de lua cheia, os deuses fizeram a graça de roubar-me o sono. Levantei-me da enxerga e fui tomar o ar fresco da praia e contemplar o luar sobre as águas. Foi quando percebi um ruído de remos na minha direção e ouvi um choro miúdo. Pouco depois, a maré trazia à praia uma canoa, onde estavam apenas um homem vergado de fome e sede e que parecia ter morrido havia poucos instantes – pois ainda estava quente –, um cantil vazio... E uma criança, que ainda vivia. Sem dúvida, pensei, esses desgraçados conseguiram salvar-se dum naufrágio; por graça dos deuses, o homem matou-se de fome e sede para manter a criança viva, perecendo à vista da terra. Assim, certo de que os deuses nunca deixam de recompensar aqueles que socorrem os infelizes, tocado de piedade, pois este seu servo é homem de coração...

Pare com esses elogios em causa própria – interrompeu o tarcaã. – Basta saber que você pegou a criança, e já recebeu com o trabalho do menino dez vezes mais do que o pão que lhe deu a cada dia. Isto é evidente. O que interessa é o seguinte: quanto quer pelo menino? Estou cheio do seu palavrório.

Arriche respondeu:

- Muito bem o disse, meu senhor: o trabalho do menino tem sido para mim de inestimável valor. É importante levar isso em conta ao ajustarmos o preço. Pois, é claro, se vender o menino, serei obrigado a comprar ou alugar um outro, capaz de fazer os mesmos trabalhos.

- Dou quinze crescentes por ele – disse o tarcaã.

- Quinze! – bradou Arriche, com uma voz que ficava entre o ganido e o vagido. – Quinze crescentes? Pelo arrimo da minha velhice? Pela consolação dos meus olhos? Não zombe das minhas barbas grisalhas, mesmo sendo o senhor um tarcaã! Meu preço é setenta.

Nessa altura Shasta saiu na ponta dos pés. Tinha ouvido o suficiente; de experiência própria, na vila, sabia bem o que é uma conversa de barganha. Chegava a adivinhar que, no fim das contas, Arriche o venderia por muito mais do que quinze crescentes e muito menos do que setenta. Mas levariam horas para chegar a essa conclusão.

Não vá pensar que Shasta sentiu o que você sentiria, caso ouvisse o seu pai negociando a sua venda como escravo. Primeiro: a vida dele já era bem parecida com a de um escravo e provavelmente o tarcaã o trataria melhor do que Arriche. Depois, aquela história de ter sido encontrado numa canoa dava-lhe novo ânimo e certo alívio. Frequentemente tinha remorsos por não sentir afeto pelo pescador, pois sabia que um filho deve amar o pai. Não tendo parentesco com Arriche, tirava um peso da consciência, chegando até a imaginar: "Quem sabe não serei filho de algum tarcaã... ou filho até do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – ou filho de um deus?".

Devaneava assim, sentado na relva à beira da cabana. Duas estrelas já tinham surgido no céu, embora restos do pôr-do-sol ainda clareassem o ocidente. A certa distância pastava o cavalo do estrangeiro, amarrado ao anel de ferro da cocheira do burro. Como se vagueasse, Shasta caminhou até ele e acariciou-lhe o pescoço. O animal continuou arrancando ervas, sem tomar conhecimento.

Uma outra ideia passou pela cabeça do menino: "Seria formidável se esse tarcaã fosse um bom sujeito. Em casa dos grandes senhores há certos escravos que quase não fazem nada. Usam roupas bonitas e comem carne todos os dias. Quem sabe ele me levasse para a guerra e eu tivesse de salvar a vida dele numa batalha; aí ele me daria a liberdade e me adotaria como filho... Aí eu ia ganhar um palácio, uma carruagem e uma armadura... Mas, e se ele for um homem terrível e cruel? Pode ser que me mande trabalhar no campo, acorrentado. Ah, se eu soubesse! Aposto que o cavalo sabe. Pena que não saiba falar".

O cavalo levantou a cabeça. Shasta tocou-lhe o focinho acetinado, dizendo:

- Seria tão bom se você falasse, companheiro!

Por um instante pensou que estava sonhando, pois, com a maior clareza, embora em voz baixa, o cavalo disse:

- Eu falo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Os olhos de Shasta ficaram quase do tamanho dos olhos do cavalo.

- Mas como é que você aprendeu a falar?

- Psiu! Mais baixo! Aprendi na minha terra, onde quase todos os cavalos sabem falar.

- Onde fica a sua terra?

Minha terra é Nárnia... Nárnia, a terra feliz das montanhas, dos rios, dos vales floridos, das grutas cheias de musgo, das florestas que vibram com as marteladas dos anões. Oh, como é leve o ar de Nárnia! Uma hora lá vale mais do que mil anos na Calormânia.

A descrição de Nárnia acabou num relincho que mais parecia um suspiro de pesar.

- Como você veio para cá?

- Seqüestro! – respondeu o cavalo. – Roubado, capturado, como você achar melhor. Não passava de um potro. Minha mãe sempre me dizia para nunca ir às encostas do Sul, à Arquelândia. Mas não lhe dei ouvidos. Pela Juba do Leão! Estou pagando pela minha loucura. Fiquei escravo dos homens esse tempo todo, ocultando a minha verdadeira natureza, fingindo que sou mudo e estúpido como os cavalos deles.

- Por que não lhes contou quem você é?

- Não faria essa loucura! Se descobrissem que sei falar, seria exibido nas feiras. Passaria a ser mais vigiado do que nunca e perderia qualquer esperança de escapar.

- Mas...

- Escute: não vamos perder tempo em conversa fiada. Você quer saber a respeito do meu dono, que se chama Anradin. É um sujeito ruim. Não para mim, pois um bom cavalo custa um bom dinheiro. Mas, quanto a você, seria mais feliz morto hoje à noite do que escravo dele amanhã.

- Ah, então vou fugir! – exclamou Shasta, empalidecendo.

- É o que tem a fazer – replicou o cavalo. – Por que não foge comigo?

- Você também está pensando em fugir?

- Se você vier comigo... É a nossa oportunidade, entende? Se fujo sem um cavaleiro, vão pensar que sou um cavalo perdido e me pegam. Com alguém em cima, há uma chance. É aí que você entra. Quanto a você, com essas perninhas (são incríveis essas pernas humanas!) não iria longe. Comigo, porém, não há cavalo neste país que nos apanhe. É aí que eu entro. A propósito, acho que você deve saber montar...

- Mas é claro – respondeu Shasta. – Pelo menos já montei o burro.

- Montou o quê? - fungou o cavalo com enorme desprezo. (Nem mesmo chegou a falar, pois os cavalos falantes ficam com o sotaque ainda mais cavalar quando sentem raiva.) E continuou: – Em outras palavras, você sabe montar coisa nenhuma. Isso é ponto contra. Tenho de ensinar-lhe pelo caminho. Já que não sabe montar, pelo menos sabe cair?

- Bem, todo mundo sabe cair.

- Estou dizendo o seguinte: sabe cair e montar de novo, sem chorar, e cair de novo e montar de novo, sem ficar com medo de voltar a cair?

- Vou tentar, posso tentar – respondeu Shasta.

- Coitado do bichinho! – falou o cavalo num tom mais bondoso. – Esqueci que você é ainda um potro. Vamos fazer de você um excelente cavaleiro. Preste atenção: como só partiremos depois que aqueles dois pegarem no sono, vamos aproveitar o tempo para traçar nossos planos. Meu tarcaã está de viagem para o Norte, para a própria Tashbaan, a grande cidade onde fica a corte do Tisroc...

- Por favor – interrompeu Shasta –, por que você não disse "que ele viva para sempre"?

- E por quê? – replicou o cavalo. – Fique sabendo que sou um narniano livre! Por que iria usar linguagem de escravo? Não quero que ele viva, e muito menos para sempre. E está na cara que você é um homem livre do Norte. Vamos acabar com esse palavreado sulista! Como ia dizendo, o meu humano está de viagem para Tashbaan, no Norte.

- Isso significa que é melhor a gente ir para o Sul?

- Não acho – respondeu o cavalo. – Ele pensa que sou mudo e burro como os outros cavalos. Se eu fosse mesmo, no momento em que ficasse solto iria correndo para o meu estábulo, para o meu pasto, lá no palácio dele, no Sul, a dois dias de viagem daqui. É onde ele irá me procurar. Mas nunca passará pela cabeça dele que fui sozinho para o Norte. Ele pode imaginar também que alguém nos seguiu até aqui e me roubou.

- Fabuloso! – exclamou Shasta. – Vamos para o Norte. É para o Norte que eu sempre quis ir a vida inteira.

- Sem dúvida – comentou o cavalo. – É a voz do sangue. Você para mim só pode ser nortista. Fale baixo... Já devem estar quase dormindo.

- Acho que vou dar uma olhada – sugeriu Shasta.

- Boa idéia, mas tome muito cuidado.

Estava escuro e quieto; o barulho das ondas. Shasta nem notava, depois de ouvi-lo a vida toda, dia e noite. Não havia luz acesa na cabana. Nem ouviu ruído na frente. Na única janela escutou o ronco de sempre do velho pescador. "Engraçado", pensou, "se tudo correr bem, é a última vez que escuto esse guincho". Prendendo a respiração, sentindo um pouco de pena (uma pena que não era nada, perto da alegria), Shasta deslizou pela relva até a cocheira do burro, foi tateando até o lugar onde estava escondida a chave, abriu a porta e achou o arreio e as rédeas do cavalo. Beijou o focinho do burro: "Desculpe por não poder levá-lo".

- Até que enfim – disse o cavalo, quando Shasta voltou. – Já estava meio preocupado.

- Fui buscar suas coisas na cocheira. Como é que a gente coloca isto?

Por alguns minutos Shasta agiu cautelosamente, evitando tinidos, enquanto o cavalo ia dizendo: "Aperte um pouco mais a barrigueira." "Tem uma fivela aí mais embaixo." "Encurte um pouco mais os estribos." Por fim disse:

- Você vai usar rédeas, mas só para manter as aparências. Enrole a ponta na sela, bem frouxa, para que eu possa mexer à vontade com a cabeça. Escute: não toque nunca nestas rédeas!

- Mas, então, para que serve isso?

- Em geral, para que me dirijam. Mas, como quem vai dirigir esta viagem sou eu, por favor não mexa nisso aí. Aliás, mais um aviso: não se agarre na minha crina.

- Mas espere aí: se não posso segurar nem nas rédeas nem na crina, onde vou me agarrar?

- Em seus joelhos: é o segredo de quem sabe montar. Pode apertar o meu corpo como quiser; sente-se bem aprumado, cotovelos para dentro. Aliás, o que você fez com as esporas?

- Coloquei nos pés, é claro. Isso eu sei.

- Pois então tire essas esporas dos pés e guarde na sacola. Talvez possa vendê-las em Tashbaan. Pronto? Acho que já pode subir.

- Puxa! Você é muito alto – reclamou Shasta, depois da primeira tentativa de montar.

- Sou um cavalo, só isso – foi a resposta. – Pelo jeito que você monta, diriam que sou um monte de capim. Isso, melhorou. Aguente firme e não se esqueça dos joelhos. Engraçado! Pensar que eu, que conduzi cargas de cavalaria e venci tantas corridas, levo agora na sela uma espécie de saco de batatas! Deixe pra lá e vamos em frente.

Com grande precaução, foram inicialmente na direção oposta, por trás da cabana, onde passava um riacho a caminho do mar, tendo o cuidado de deixar na lama pegadas que apontavam para o Sul. Depois pegaram um trecho da margem coberto de seixos e seguiram para o lado do Norte. A passo, voltaram pelo caminho da cabana, passaram pela árvore e pelo estábulo do burro, deixaram o riacho e sumiram na noite quente.

Tomaram a direção das colinas e chegaram à crista que marcava o fim do mundo conhecido por Shasta; este nada via à frente, a não ser uma relva que parecia não ter fim, um campo aberto sem casa alguma.

- Que beleza de lugar para um galope! – sugeriu o cavalo.

- Não, por favor, ainda não. Por favor, cavalo. Ei, ainda não sei o seu nome.

- Meu nome é Brirri-rini-brini-ruri-rá.

- Não vou aprender isso nunca. Posso chamá-lo de Bri?

- Bem, se não consegue dizer mais do que isso... E o seu nome?

Shasta.

- Opa! Nomezinho complicado! Mas vamos ao galope. É bem mais fácil do que o trote, pois você não tem de subir e descer. Aperte os joelhos, olho firme entre as minhas orelhas. Não olhe para o chão. Se achar que vai cair, aperte mais os joelhos, empine-se mais. Pronto? Já! Para Nárnia e para o Norte!

Era quase meio-dia quando Shasta acordou, na manhã seguinte, com uma coisa cálida e macia mexendo no seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos deu com a cara comprida de um cavalo. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos emocionantes da véspera e sentou-se. Sentou-se e gemeu.

- Ai! Bri, estou todo dolorido. Nem dá para mexer o corpo.

- Bom dia, baixinho. Achei mesmo que você podia estar meio emperrado. Não pode ser dos tombos: caiu somente umas dez vezes, e muito bem, em cima de relvas tão macias que até dava gosto. Você está sentindo é a própria cavalgada. Que tal se comesse alguma coisa? Por mim, já estou satisfeito.

- Comer coisa nenhuma, deixe isso pra lá, deixe tudo pra lá. Mal posso me mexer!

Mas o cavalo continuou a cutucá-lo bem de leve com o focinho e o casco; o jeito foi levantar-se. Shasta olhou em volta: atrás deles havia um pequeno bosque; à frente, a relva pintada de flores alvas descia até a beira de um penhasco. Lá de baixo, bem longe, chegava amortecido o barulho das ondas. Shasta nunca tinha visto o mar de tão alto e nem havia imaginado que ele pudesse ter tantas cores. A costa estendia-se de cada lado, um cabo depois do outro, e nas pontas via-se a espumarada explodir contra os rochedos, sem barulho, por causa da distância.

Gaivotas revoavam. O dia era ardente. Mas a maior diferença para Shasta estava no ar. Faltava qualquer coisa no ar. Acabou descobrindo o que era: faltava cheiro de peixe. Esse ar novo era tão delicioso, que fez de repente com que toda a sua vida passada ficasse distante. Chegou a esquecer por um momento os machucados e os músculos doloridos.

- Bri, você falou algo sobre comida?

- Falei. Deve haver alguma coisa nas sacolas que você pendurou naquela árvore, quando chegamos.

Examinaram as sacolas e o resultado foi animador: um pastel de carne, só que um pouquinho rançoso, figos secos, um pedaço de queijo, um frasco de vinho, e dinheiro – quarenta crescentes ao todo, mais do que Shasta já havia visto a vida inteira.

Enquanto o menino sentou-se com todo o cuidado, recostando-se numa árvore para comer o pastel, Bri deu algumas abocanhadas na relva, só para fazer-lhe companhia.

- Não será roubo gastar esse dinheiro? – perguntou Shasta.

- É verdade – respondeu o cavalo, com a boca cheia de capim. – Nem pensei nisso. Um cavalo livre, um cavalo falante, não rouba... Mas não vejo mal algum, francamente. Éramos prisioneiros num país inimigo. O dinheiro é a nossa presa de guerra. Além disso, de que jeito vamos arranjar comida sem dinheiro? Você é humano e não vai querer comida natural, como capim e aveia, não é?

- Capim e aveia não dá pé, Bri.

- Já experimentou?

- Já. Não desce, de jeito nenhum.

- São tão esquisitões os humanos!

Quando Shasta terminou a refeição (a melhor que já tivera), Bri disse que iria dar uma boa rolada na relva. E assim o fez, colocando-se de pernas para o ar:

- E uma delícia, uma delícia! Devia fazer o mesmo, Shasta. Refresca que é uma beleza.

Shasta caiu na risada, dizendo:

- Você fica tão engraçado de pernas para o ar!

- Engraçado coisa nenhuma – protestou Bri. E levantou-se de repente, erguendo a cabeça e fungando um pouco. – É mesmo engraçado, Shasta?

- Muito. Isso tem alguma importância?

- Você acha que um cavalo falante faz isso? Será que aprendi isso com os cavalos mudos? Vai ser muito desagradável se descobrirem em Nárnia que adquiri maus hábitos. Que acha? Pode falar com toda a franqueza. Acha que os verdadeiros cavalos, os falantes, rolam na relva?

- Como é que posso saber? Eu é que não ia ligar para isso, se fosse você. Temos primeiro é de chegar lá. Sabe o caminho?

- Sei o caminho para Tashbaan. Depois é o deserto. Mas não se assuste, a gente dá um jeito no deserto. Lá teremos a visão das montanhas do Norte. Ninguém nos segura. Imagine só! Para Nárnia e para o Norte! Mas bem que gostaria de já ter passado por Tashbaan. Nosso problema são as cidades.

- Podemos evitar Tashbaan?

- Só se percorrêssemos um longo caminho por dentro, que passa por terras cultivadas e boas estradas, mas não sei o caminho. Não, devemos ir ao longo da costa. Aqui em cima só encontraremos carneiros, coelhos, gaivotas e alguns pastores. Aliás, que tal se a gente fosse indo?

As pernas de Shasta doíam muito, mas colocou os arreios e montou. Bondosamente, Bri marchou com delicadeza a tarde inteira. Quando baixou o crepúsculo, chegaram por veredas íngremes a um vale onde havia um vilarejo. Shasta apeou e entrou na vila para comprar pão, cebola e rabanete. O cavalo deu a volta pelo campo, indo encontrar o menino do outro lado. Passaram a proceder desse modo, uma noite sim, outra não.

Eram grandes dias para Shasta, hoje melhor do que ontem, à medida que seus músculos se enrijeciam e as quedas eram menos frequentes. Mesmo assim Bri costumava falar que ele parecia um saco de farinha em cima da sela. E ainda dizia:

- Mesmo que não tivesse perigo algum, confesso que teria vergonha de ser visto com você.

Apesar das palavras duras, Bri era um instrutor paciente. Ninguém ensina equitação melhor do que um cavalo. Shasta aprendeu a trotar, a galopar, a saltar e a manter-se na sela, mesmo quando Bri sofreava o passo subitamente ou negaceava para a esquerda ou para a direita; coisas, dizia, que são necessárias numa batalha.

Naturalmente, Shasta pedia-lhe que contasse as guerras de que havia participado com o tarcaã. Bri falava de marchas forçadas, de caudalosos rios vadeados, de embates de cavalarias inimigas, quando os cavalos guerreiam tanto quanto os homens, sendo todos eles impetuosos garanhões, treinados para morder e escoicear. Mas nem sempre queria falar de guerra.

- Não toque neste assunto, rapaz. Eram guerras do Tisroc e nelas entrei como escravo, como um cavalo mudo. Espere para me ver nas guerras de Nárnia, onde combaterei como um cavalo livre entre o meu próprio povo! Aí, sim, teremos guerras que merecem ser contadas. Para Nárnia! Para o Norte! Brá-rá-rá! Bru-ru!

Shasta logo aprendeu a preparar-se para um galope quando ouvia Bri bradar desse jeito.


	4. Capítulo 3

Depois de viajar semanas e semanas, passando por baías e enseadas, rios e vilas, numa noite de luar cruzaram uma planície com uma floresta à esquerda. O mar, oculto por dunas, ficava à direita, à mesma distância. De repente, Bri estacou.

- Algum problema?

- Psiu! – respondeu Bri, esticando o pescoço e contraindo as orelhas. – Está ouvindo? Preste atenção.

- Parece barulho de outro cavalo, correndo entre nós e a mata.

- É outro cavalo. E isso não me agrada.

- Quem sabe é um fazendeiro chegando mais tarde?

- Qual nada! Não é um fazendeiro. Nem é cavalo de fazendeiro. Não percebe pelo som? Tem classe. E está sendo montado por alguém que sabe mesmo montar. Vou lhe dizer o que é, Shasta: há um tarcaã na orla da mata. Não está montado em seu cavalo de guerra... é muito ligeiro para isso. É uma égua de raça, é o que lhe digo.

- Agora parou, seja lá o que for.

- Certo, Shasta. E por que ele pára quando paramos? Meu amigo, alguém está nos seguindo, tenho certeza.

- Que vamos fazer? – perguntou Shasta num sussurro. – Acha que ele está vendo e ouvindo a gente?

- Vamos ficar quietos. Há uma nuvem que se aproxima; vamos esperar que a lua fique encoberta. Depois ganharemos a praia no maior silêncio. Na pior das hipóteses, poderemos esconder-nos atrás das dunas.

Quando a nuvem ocultou a lua, saíram, primeiro a passo e depois num trote manso.

A nuvem era maior do que parecia, e a noite ficou bem escura. Quando Shasta julgou que já estavam perto das dunas, um longo rugido se fez ouvir na escuridão à frente, um rugido melancólico e selvagem, que quase fez o coração do menino sair-lhe pela boca. Na mesma hora Bri voltou a galopar para o lado da terra.

- Que é isso?

- Leões! - respondeu Bri, sem mudar a passada ou virar a cabeça. Depois de um estirão, chapinharam dentro de um riacho raso e Bri deu uma parada. Suava e tremia.

- A água deve ter confundido o faro da fera! – suspirou Bri ao recuperar um pouco o fôlego. – Podemos ir andando. Shasta, estou com vergonha de mim. Estou tão apavorado quanto um cavalo comum dos calormanos. Verdade mesmo. Não me sinto um cavalo falante. Não dou a menor importância para flechas e lanças, mas não suporto... aquelas criaturas. Acho que vou dar mais um trote.

Um minuto mais tarde galopava novamente, pois o rugido reaparecera, desta vez à esquerda, vindo da mata.

- São dois! – gemeu Bri.

Depois de galoparem alguns minutos sem que houvesse outros rugidos, Shasta falou:

- Aquele outro cavalo está galopando perto de nós.

- M... melhor – arquejou Bri. – Tarcaã nele... espada... pro... protege a gente.

- Mas Bri! A gente vai morrer também, se nos pegarem. Eu, pelo menos. Vão me enforcar como ladrão de cavalo.

Sentia menos medo de leão do que Bri, pois nunca havia encontrado um.

Bri apenas fungou, encostando-se mais para a direita. Estranhamente, o outro cavalo pareceu encostar para a esquerda; e assim, em poucos segundos, o espaço entre os dois tinha ficado bem maior. Foi quando ouviram mais dois rugidos de leão, um à direita, outro à esquerda. Os cavalos reaproximaram-se. Os rugidos eram terrivelmente próximos, e as feras pareciam acompanhar perfeitamente o galope dos cavalos. A nuvem descobriu a lua e tudo se iluminou como se fosse dia claro. Os dois cavalos e os dois cavaleiros corriam quase de cabeças coladas, como se estivessem disputando uma corrida. Aliás (como disse Bri mais tarde), nunca se viu na Calormânia uma corrida tão sensacional.

Shasta já se dava por perdido e começava a pensar se os leões matam de uma vez ou se brincam com a vítima como faz o gato com o rato. Dói muito? Ao mesmo tempo (isso às vezes acontece nos piores momentos) observava tudo. Notou que o outro cavaleiro era uma pessoa pequena e delgada, vestindo uma cota de malha, na qual se refletia o luar. Montava maravilhosamente bem e não tinha barba.

Alguma coisa lisa e brilhante estendia-se diante deles. Antes que Shasta tivesse tempo de pensar, sua boca estava cheia de água salgada. A coisa brilhante era um comprido braço de mar. Ambos os cavalos nadavam, e Shasta sentia a água nos joelhos. Ao ouvir um rugido enraivecido, olhou para trás, e percebeu uma enorme figura peluda agachada à beira d'água – só uma. Achou que o outro leão desaparecera.

O leão parecia achar que as presas não valiam um banho: não fez a menor tentativa de continuar a perseguição. Os dois cavalos, lado a lado, estavam agora no meio do braço de mar, e a praia oposta podia ser vista com nitidez. O tarcaã nada dissera ainda. Shasta imaginava o que iria falar quando chegassem do outro lado. Precisava inventar uma história. De repente, duas vozes falaram a seu lado.

- Que cansaço! – disse uma voz.

- Bico calado, Huin! – disse a outra.

"Estou sonhando", pensou Shasta. "Sou capaz de jurar que aquele cavalo falou."

Daí a pouco os cavalos já andavam em terra sobre seixos, a água escorrendo de seus corpos. O tarcaã, para espanto de Shasta, não mostrou o menor desejo de fazer perguntas. Nem mesmo olhou para ele; só manifestava a firme intenção de manter o cavalo em frente. Bri, no entanto, chegou para perto do outro animal, dizendo:

- Bru-ru-rá! Pare aí. Não adianta fingir, madame. Ouvi você falar. E uma égua falante, uma égua de Nárnia.

- Que tem você com isso, se ela é de Nárnia? – disse o estranho cavaleiro com ferocidade, agarrando-se ao punho da espada. Mas a voz revelou a Shasta uma novidade.

- Ora, vejam! É uma menina, só uma menina!

- E o que tem você com isso, se sou só uma menina? Você é só um menino: um meninozinho mal educado... Na certa um escravo que roubou o cavalo do dono.

- Tem certeza? – disse Shasta.

- Não se trata de um ladrão, tarcaína – disse Bri. – Se houve roubo, quem roubou o menino fui eu. Quanto a não ter nada com isso, não deveria esperar que eu cruzasse por uma dama de minha própria pátria, em país estrangeiro, sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Nada mais natural, creio.

- Também acho isso muito natural – disse a égua.

- Acho que você deve é ficar calada, Huin – disse a menina. – Veja só que trapalhada já arranjou!

- Não sei de nenhuma trapalhada – disse Shasta. – Pode sumir a hora que quiser. Não vamos segurar ninguém.

- Claro que não.

- Como brigam esses humanos! – falou Bri para Huin. – São teimosos como uns burros. Vamos ver se nós dois podemos conversar direito. Será a sua história igual à minha? Apanhada na juventude... anos de escravidão entre os calormanos?

- É verdade – respondeu a égua com um relincho.

- E talvez agora... a fuga?

- Diga a esse sujeito, Huin, para não meter o nariz onde não é chamado - disse a menina.

- Eu não, Aravis – falou a égua, botando as orelhas para trás. – Esta fuga é minha também, não apenas sua. Além disso, tenho absoluta certeza de que um nobre guerreiro, como este cavalo, será incapaz de trair-nos. Estamos tentando fugir para Nárnia.

- Nós também – respondeu Bri.

- Já devia ter imaginado isso. Um menino em farrapos, montando – ou tentando montar – um cavalo de guerra na calada da noite, só poderia ser uma fuga.

- E uma tarcaína de alta linhagem, metida na armadura do irmão e louca para que ninguém se meta com ela, se isso não é meio suspeito podem me chamar de cavalo de circo.

- Pois, então, muito bem! – disse Aravis. – Adivinhou! Estamos fugindo. Estamos tentando chegar a Nárnia. E daí?

- Bem, nesse caso, o que nos impede de ir juntos? – disse Bri. – Estou certo, madame Huin, de que aceita a proteção que poderei oferecer-lhe durante a jornada...

- Quer parar de falar com a minha montaria e dirigir-se a mim? – protestou a menina.

- Queira desculpar, tarcaína – respondeu Bri, com um ligeiríssimo tremor de orelha -, mas isso é conversa de calormanos. Somos narnianos livres, Huin e eu; e acho que, se você está fugindo para Nárnia, também desejará o mesmo. Neste caso, Huin não é mais a sua montaria. Podemos até dizer que você é a humana de Huin.

A menina abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu. Evidentemente ainda não tinha visto a coisa sob esse aspecto.

- De qualquer modo, – falou, depois de uma pausa – não vejo muita vantagem em irmos juntos. Será que assim não chamaremos mais a atenção?

- Menos. – respondeu Bri.

- Ora, vamos juntos – disse a égua. – Vou me sentir muito melhor. E, além disso, nem sequer estamos certas do caminho a seguir.

- Bri, – interveio Shasta – é melhor deixá-las. Está se vendo que não desejam a nossa companhia.

- Pelo contrário – disse Huin.

- Escute aqui – disse a menina. – Não me importo de ir com você, Sr. Cavalo de Guerra... Mas, e o menino? Como vou saber se ele é ou não é um espião?

- Por que não diz logo que não sou digno da sua companhia? – perguntou Shasta.

- Calma, Shasta – disse Bri. – A dúvida da tarcaína é muito razoável. Respondo pelo menino, tarcaína. Tem sido fiel e amigo. Só pode ser de Nárnia ou da Arquelândia.

- Bem, vamos juntos. – mas Aravis nada disse para Shasta; era óbvio que desejava somente a companhia de Bri.

- Magnífico! – exclamou Bri. – Agora, que a água nos defende daqueles pavorosos bichos, que tal se os dois humanos tirassem as nossas selas para um bom descanso? Precisamos conversar sobre as nossas histórias.

Livres das selas, os cavalos comeram um pouco de capim, enquanto Aravis retirava do seu alforje maravilhosas coisas de comer. Mas Shasta, amuado, recusou: "Não, obrigado, não estou com fome." Tentou manter uma pose importante e indiferente, mas choupana de pescador não é lugar muito adequado para uma criança aprender a fazer pose: o resultado foi um fiasco.

Quando percebeu que a sua encenação não estava fazendo o menor sucesso, ficou ainda mais amuado e sem jeito. Os cavalos, pelo contrário, estavam se dando às mil maravilhas. Relembravam os mesmos lugares de Nárnia – "os relvados do Dique dos Castores" – e acabaram descobrindo que eram meio aparentados. Isso agravou ainda mais a situação dos humanos, até que Bri acabou dizendo:

- Agora, tarcaína, conte-nos a sua história. E não tenha pressa... Estou me sentindo tão bem...

Aravis não fez cerimônia. Sentou-se quase imóvel e começou a falar, num tom de voz e num linguajar bem diferentes. Pois acontece o seguinte: na Calormânia, aprende-se a contar uma história (seja ela verdadeira ou inventada), assim como você aprende na escola a fazer redações. A diferença é que as pessoas gostam de ouvir histórias, mas nunca soube de alguém que gostasse de redações.

Disse a menina:

- Meu nome é Aravis Tarcaína e sou a única filha de Kidrash Tarcaã, que é filho de Rishti Tarcaã, filho de Kidrash Tarcaã, filho de Ilsombreh Tisroc, filho de Ardeeb Tisroc, que descendia diretamente do deus Tash. Meu pai é o senhor da Província de Calavar, e lhe é concedido o direito de permanecer calçado quando está na presença do próprio Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! Minha mãe – que chova sobre ela a bênção dos deuses – é falecida, e meu pai casou-se pela segunda vez. Um de meus irmãos pereceu num combate contra os rebeldes, e o outro é ainda uma criança. Sucede que a esposa do meu pai, minha madrasta, me odiava, e escuro era o sol a seus olhos enquanto morei na casa paterna. Assim posto, ela persuadiu o meu pai a prometer-me em casamento a Achosta Tarcaã. Acontece que esse Achosta é de origem plebeia, apesar de ter obtido, nestes últimos anos, o favor do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! –, por artes de lisonja e maus conselhos; só assim foi feito tarcaã e senhor de muitas cidades, e não é impossível que seja escolhido grão-vizir, quando morrer o atual. Além do mais, tem pelo menos uns sessenta anos de idade, é corcunda e parece um orangotango. Mesmo assim, meu pai, por força da fortuna e do poder desse Achosta, e persuadido pela mulher, enviou mensageiros que me ofertaram em casamento; a oferta foi aceita, e Achosta comprometeu-se a casar comigo ainda no verão deste ano.

"Quando as novas chegaram a meus ouvidos, escuro se fez o sol a meus olhos; recolhi-me ao leito e chorei durante um dia. No segundo dia, no entanto, levantei-me e lavei o rosto; mandei selar a minha égua Huin e saí sozinha a cavalgar, levando comigo a adaga afiada que meu irmão usara na guerra. Quando perdi de vista a mansão de meu pai e cheguei a um bosque relvado, sem moradia de homem, apeei e retirei a adaga. Abri as minhas vestes onde julgava ser o caminho mais certo ao coração e implorei a todos os deuses que me conduzissem para junto de meu irmão, tão logo me fosse. Fechei os olhos, cerrei os dentes, preparando-me para enterrar a adaga no peito. Antes que o fizesse, esta égua falou, com a mesma voz das filhas dos homens. Falou e disse: "Minha ama, não se destrua, pois, se viver, ainda poderá alcançar o favor do destino; mas os mortos são iguais a todos os mortos."

- Não falei tão bonito assim – murmurou a égua.

- Silêncio, madame, silêncio – interferiu Bri, que estava apreciando muito a história. – Ela está narrando no mais puro estilo calormano, e nenhum poeta oficial da corte do Tisroc o faria melhor. Rogo-lhe que prossiga, tarcaína.

- Quando ouvi a linguagem dos homens utilizada pela minha égua – continuou Aravis –, disse de mim para mim: "O pavor da morte desmantelou a minha razão e me faz presa de ilusões." E cobri-me de vergonha, pois ninguém da minha linhagem deve temer a morte mais que à picada de um mosquito. Voltei-me, portanto, ao sacrifício; mas Huin aproximou-se, colocando a cabeça entre mim e a adaga, alentando-me com as razões mais excelentes, ralhando comigo como faz a mãe com o filho. Dessa feita meu espanto foi tão grande que esqueci de matar-me, e esqueci-me de Achosta, dizendo: "Onde aprendeu, bicho, a usar a linguagem das filhas dos homens?" E Huin contou-me o que é do conhecimento de toda esta assembleia, que em Nárnia há bichos que falam. E narrou ainda como foi roubada de lá, ainda no verdor dos anos. Falou-me também das águas de Nárnia, dos castelos, dos grandes navios, até que eu própria lhe disse: "Em nome de Tash, de Azaroth e de Zardena, Senhor e Senhora da Noite, sinto em mim grande aspiração de conhecer Nárnia." Ela respondeu: "Minha ama, em Nárnia seria feliz, pois, nessa terra, jovem alguma é obrigada a casar-se contra a vontade." E, depois de termos conversado durante longo tempo, a esperança retornou-me ao coração e alegrei-me de estar viva. Planejamos a nossa fuga, e assim o fizemos. Voltamos para a casa paterna e vesti as minhas roupas mais alegres; dancei e cantei diante do meu pai, fingindo-me encantada com o matrimônio. Disse-lhe ainda: "Pai-meu-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos, conceda-me a permissão de ir aos bosques com uma donzela para que eu, durante três dias, possa fazer secretos sacrifícios a Zardena, como é o costume." Ele respondeu: "Filha-minha-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos, que assim o faça." Assim que me retirei, procurei imediatamente o mais velho dos escravos do meu pai, escriba seu, que me pusera sobre os joelhos na tenra infância e me amava mais que ao ar e à luz. Sob juramento de segredo, pedi-lhe que me escrevesse uma carta. Ele chorou, implorando-me que mudasse de resolução, mas acabou dizendo: "Ouvir é obedecer." E fez o que eu pedira. E selei a carta e escondi-a no seio.

- Que carta era essa? – perguntou Shasta.

- Fique calado, jovem – disse Bri –, ou você estraga a história. Ela fará referência a essa carta no momento adequado. Prossiga, tarcaína.

- Chamei a serva que deveria acompanhar-me ao bosque para o sacrifício e pedi-lhe que me despertasse bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Folgamos e dei-lhe vinho para beber, ao qual havia adicionado coisas que a fariam dormir uma noite e um dia. Assim que adormeceram todos os serviçais, levantei-me e vesti a armadura do meu irmão, conservada no meu quarto em sua memória. Coloquei no cinto todo o dinheiro de que dispunha e algumas joias, abastecendo-me igualmente de alimentos. Eu mesma selei a égua e iniciei a cavalgada no segundo estágio da noite. Não me dirigi para os bosques, aonde meu pai acreditava que decerto eu iria, mas tomei o caminho do norte e do oriente, que leva a Tashbaan. Por três dias pelo menos meu pai não me buscaria, ludibriado pelas minhas palavras. No quarto dia chegamos à cidade de Azim Balda, que fica no cruzamento de muitas estradas. De lá o correio do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – parte em velozes cavalos para todos os recantos do império. É privilégio dos mais altos tarcaãs utilizar esse correio. Procurei então o mensageiro-chefe, no Correio Imperial de Azim Balda, e disse-lhe: "Despachante de mensagens, eis aqui uma carta do meu tio Achosta Tarcaã para Kidrash Tarcaã, Senhor de Calavar. Tome cinco crescentes e que a mensagem chegue ao destinatário." Respondeu o mensageiro: "Ouvir é obedecer." Essa carta fora escrita como se fosse de Achosta, e o seu conteúdo era o seguinte: "De Achosta Tarcaã para Kidrash Tarcaã, com reverência e votos de paz. Em nome de Tash, o irresistível, o inexorável. Que seja do vosso conhecimento que, ao empreender minha jornada até a vossa mansão, a fim de satisfazer o contrato de matrimônio entre mim e a vossa filha, Aravis Tarcaína, foi da vontade do destino e dos deuses que eu deparasse com ela na floresta, já ao fim dos ritos e sacrifícios a Zardena, de acordo com o costume das donzelas. Ao saber quem era a jovem, transtornado por sua beleza e compostura, incendiei-me nas labaredas do amor, e pareceu-me que o Sol ficaria escuro aos meus olhos, caso as nossas bodas não se realizassem naquele mesmo momento. Assim sendo, dispus os sacrifícios exigidos e casei-me com a vossa filha na hora mesma em que a encontrei. Com ela, pois, regressei ao meu lar. Ambos rogamos agora pela vossa urgente presença, a fim de que possamos desfrutar da graça do vosso rosto e da vossa palavra. E para que me oferteis igualmente o dote de vossa filha, o qual, em face de meus compromissos e de minhas grandes despesas, solicito sem delongas. E como somos, vós e eu, como dois irmãos, bem certo estou de que não provocará a vossa ira o intempestivo das minhas núpcias, ato pelo qual se responsabiliza inteiramente o amor que me moveu à vossa filha. Recomendo-vos à proteção de todos os deuses". Feito tudo isso, saí a galope de Azim Balda, sem temer qualquer perseguição, certa de que meu pai, ao receber aquela carta, enviaria mensagem a Achosta, ou iria pessoalmente; assim, quando a verdade fosse descoberta, estaria eu além de Tashbaan. Esta é a minha história até a noite em que fui perseguida pelos leões e me encontrei com vocês em um braço de mar.

- E que aconteceu com a moça... a moça do vinho com coisas? - perguntou Shasta.

- Deve ter sido espancada por ter dormido até tarde – disse Aravis, calmamente. – Tratava-se de uma espiã da minha madrasta. Se bateram nela, ótimo.

- Muito bonito!

- Fique sabendo que nada do que fiz tinha por objetivo agradar a você – falou Aravis.

- Mas há uma outra coisa que não entendo – replicou Shasta. – Você é muito nova para casar! Deve ser mais ou menos da minha idade! Como é que é essa história de casar?

Aravis não deu atenção, mas Bri interveio:

- Shasta, não demonstre a sua ignorância. É na idade de Aravis que as grandes famílias tarcaãs casam as moças.

Shasta ficou vermelhinho (mas ninguém notou, pois já estava bastante escuro) e encabulou-se.

Aravis pediu a Bri que contasse a sua história. Shasta achou que o cavalo exagerou um pouco no capítulo dos tombos e do cavaleiro aprendiz. Bri divertiu-se com isso, mas Aravis permaneceu séria. E foram todos dormir.

No dia seguinte prosseguiram a viagem. Shasta não estava satisfeito, pois agora Bri e Aravis é que trocavam ideias e recordações. Bri havia morado por muito tempo na Calormânia e sempre vivera entre tarcaãs e cavalos de tarcaãs, conhecendo muitas pessoas e lugares familiares a Aravis. Ela dizia o tempo todo coisas deste tipo: "Mas se você esteve na Batalha de Zalindreh deve ter visto o meu primo Alimash." E Bri respondia: "É claro, Alimash; mas Alimash era apenas comandante das carruagens, entende, e eu não tinha muita relação com cavalos de carruagem. Cavalaria é outra coisa! Mas era um nobre cavaleiro. Encheu a minha sacola de açúcar depois da tomada de Tisbé." Ou Bri dizia: "Passei aquele verão no lago de Bambulina." E Aravis: "Ó, Bambulina! Tenho uma amiga lá, Lasaralina Tarcaína. Que beleza de lugar! Aqueles jardins! E o Vale dos Mil Perfumes!".

Bri não tinha o propósito de deixar Shasta de fora, mas este às vezes chegava a pensar isso. Pessoas que conhecem muito as mesmas coisas são quase incapazes de mudar de assunto, e quem não está por dentro se sente deixado de lado.

Huin, meio tímida na presença de um grande cavalo guerreiro, pouco falou. E Aravis não dirigiu a palavra a Shasta.

E já era hora de pensar em coisas mais importantes. Aproximaram-se de Tashbaan. Surgiam vilas maiores e mais pessoas nas estradas. Viajavam agora quase a noite toda e escondiam-se durante o dia. Sempre que paravam, falavam e discutiam sobre o que deveriam fazer ao chegar a Tashbaan. Tinham adiado o problema, mas agora não tinha mais jeito. Durante as discussões, Aravis foi ficando um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, mais amistosa com Shasta. Fazer planos em conjunto ajuda a melhorar as nossas relações com outras pessoas.

Para Bri, o principal agora era marcar um lugar para se encontrarem, caso, por azar, tivessem que se separar ao atravessar a cidade. O melhor lugar, a seu ver, era a orla do deserto, onde se erguiam as Tumbas dos Antigos Reis. Explicou:

- As tumbas são pedras enormes, parecendo colméias gigantescas; ninguém pode se enganar. E o melhor de tudo é que os calormanos não se aproximam do lugar, temendo os morcegos vampiros.

Aravis queria saber se de fato os vampiros existiam ou não. Bri respondeu que, sendo um narniano autêntico, não acreditava nessas baboseiras. Shasta afiançou que também ele não era um calormano e, por isso, não dava a mínima para tais lendas de vampiros. Não era bem verdade. Mas Aravis ficou bastante impressionada com isso (um pouco chateada também) e afirmou que pouco se importava com os morcegos, fossem quantos fossem.

Assim ficou decidido que as tumbas serviriam de lugar de encontro, do lado de lá de Tashbaan. Todos já achavam que estava tudo muito bem quando Huin, humildemente, sugeriu que o problema verdadeiro não era saber aonde iriam depois de passar por Tashbaan, mas como passariam por Tashbaan.

- Vamos deixar isto para amanhã, madame – falou Bri. – É hora de dormir um pouco.

Mas não foi fácil decidir. Aravis sugeriu inicialmente que cruzassem o rio a nado durante a noite, sem entrar na cidade. Bri tinha dois argumentos contra isso. Primeiro: o rio era largo demais para Huin cruzá-lo a nado, especialmente carregando uma pessoa. (Achava que era largo demais também para ele, mas sobre isto fez ligeiras referências.) Segundo: se houvesse um navio passando e alguém os visse, estaria tudo perdido.

Shasta opinou que cruzassem o rio além de Tashbaan, onde talvez fosse mais estreito. Bri teve de explicar que ali existiam parques e casas de veraneio, onde moravam tarcaãs e tarcaínas. Não poderia haver lugar melhor se a intenção fosse entregar Aravis aos bandidos.

- Precisamos usar um disfarce - disse Shasta.

Huin disse que, no seu modesto entender, o melhor seria atravessar a cidade de porta a porta, pois é mais fácil passar sem ser notado na multidão. Mas aprovava também a idéia do disfarce.

- Os dois humanos devem vestir-se de trapos, como camponeses ou escravos. A armadura de Aravis e as selas devem ser metidas em trouxas e colocadas em cima de nós; assim todos pensarão que somos animais de carga.

- Minha boa Huin! – interveio Aravis, quase com desprezo. – Você acha que alguém tomaria Bri por um animal de carga? Não há disfarce possível, minha querida!

- Creio que sou da mesma opinião – disse Bri, fungando e repuxando a orelha um pouquinho para trás.

- É, sei que o meu plano não é tão bom assim. – concordou Huin – Mas acredito que seja a nossa chance. Quanto a nós, eqüinos, já faz tanto tempo que não recebemos cuidados, que nem parecemos ser de tão alta linhagem; eu, pelo menos, sei que não. Se a gente se lambuzasse de lama e entrasse na cidade de cabeça baixa, quase sem levantar os cascos, talvez não fôssemos notados. Também nossas caudas têm de ser cortadas mais curtas: não certinhas, entendem, mas tudo esfiapado...

- Minha boa senhora – disse Bri –, já imaginou como seria desagradável chegar a Nárnia nessas condições?

- Bem – respondeu Huin com humildade (era uma égua muito sensata) –, o importante mesmo é chegar a Nárnia.

Apesar dos pesares, o plano de Huin acabou sendo adotado. Envolvia certos riscos. Uma fazenda ficou sem alguns sacos de linhagem; outra, sem um rolo de corda. Os andrajos masculinos de Aravis tiveram de ser comprados numa vila. Shasta os trouxe em triunfo no fim da tarde, enquanto os outros o aguardavam na mata de uma serra – a última, pois na outra vertente começava a descida para Tashbaan.

À noite galgaram a serra por uma trilha aberta na mata por algum lenhador. Do alto viram milhares de luzes lá no vale. Shasta assustou-se, pois não tinha a menor noção do que fosse uma grande cidade. Comeram alguma coisa e depois dormiram. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedinho, foram acordados pelos cavalos. Ainda luziam algumas estrelas, e o ar estava úmido e frio. Aravis deu um pulo até a mata e voltou de lá muito engraçada em seus andrajos, trazendo as outras roupas numa trouxa. Esta, mais a armadura, o escudo, a cimitarra, as selas e outros objetos foram colocados dentro dos sacos. Bri e Huin já estavam tão sujos e desalinhados quanto possível; faltava apenas encurtar as caudas. A cimitarra era o único instrumento disponível. Não foi fácil e doeu um bocado.

- Palavra! – disse Bri. – Se não fosse um cavalo falante, daria um bom coice na cara de quem fez isso! Parece que vocês não cortaram, mas arrancaram a minha cauda!

Amarrados os sacos às costas dos cavalos e atadas as cordas (no lugar das rédeas), a jornada começou. Disse Bri:

- Lembrem-se: vamos fazer o possível para ficar juntos. Caso contrário, nos encontramos nas Tumbas dos Antigos Reis; quem chegar primeiro deve esperar os outros.

- Lembrem-se também, Huin e Bri, de que vocês são cavalos e de que os cavalos por estas bandas não falam – foi a recomendação de Shasta.


	5. Capítulo 4

A princípio Shasta só distinguiu no vale um vasto mar de névoa, com algumas cúpulas e pináculos erguendo-se a partir dele; à medida que clareava o dia e ia sumindo a névoa, pôde ver melhor. Um rio largo dividia-se em dois braços: na ilha entre eles ficava a cidade de Tashbaan, uma das maravilhas do mundo. Ao redor da ilha, erguiam-se altas muralhas, encimadas por tantas torres que Shasta logo desistiu de contá-las. Dentro das muralhas, a ilha erguia-se em uma colina, e por toda parte, desde o palácio do Tisroc até o grande templo de Tash, no alto, elevavam-se edifícios, terraços e mais terraços, ruas e ruas, estradas que ziguezagueavam, jardins suspensos, balcões, arcadas, ameias, minaretes, pináculos. Quando finalmente o sol nasceu no mar e a cúpula de prata do templo refletiu a luminosidade, Shasta ficou meio ofuscado.

- Em frente - repetia Bri.

As margens do rio eram a tal ponto cheias de jardins que mais pareciam florestas, até que, ao se aproximar, distinguiam-se entre as árvores as paredes de numerosas casas. Shasta sentiu um delicioso perfume de flores e frutos. Um quarto de hora mais tarde, pisavam uma estrada margeada de muros e árvores.

- Estou achando este lugar maravilhoso! - disse Shasta com assombro.

- Não se pode negar – disse Bri -, mas preferia que a gente já estivesse do outro lado da cidade.

Neste momento ouviu-se um ruído grave e latejante, que aos poucos se tornou mais e mais agudo, dando a impressão de que todo o vale vibrava. Era barulho de música, mas tão forte e solene que chegava a dar um pouco de medo.

- São trombetas ordenando que se abram os portões da cidade – explicou Bri. – Mais um instante e estaremos lá. Atenção, Aravis, curve um pouco os ombros e pise com mais força; esconda o máximo a sua princesa. Procure imaginar que passou a vida recebendo chutes e feios insultos.

- Se é assim – respondeu Aravis –, que tal se também curvasse um pouquinho mais a cabeça e o pescoço? Esconda o seu cavalo de guerra.

- Bico calado – disse Bri. – É agora. – Haviam chegado à beira do rio e o caminho à frente entrava por uma ponte cheia de arcos. A água dançava, reluzindo ao sol. À direita vislumbraram mastros de navios. Vários outros viajantes caminhavam pela ponte, quase todos camponeses, conduzindo burros e mulas ou carregando cestos na cabeça. As crianças e os cavalos misturaram-se à multidão.

- Algum problema? – murmurou Shasta para Aravis, que tinha uma expressão estranha.

- Nenhum para você – resmungou Aravis. – O que você tem a ver com Tashbaan? Nada! Mas eu devia estar em cima de uma liteira, com soldados na frente e escravos atrás, talvez indo para uma grande festa no palácio do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! –, e não me escondendo como um rato. Para você é diferente.

Shasta achou isso tudo uma grande bobagem.

No extremo da ponte erguiam-se as muralhas da cidade, e os portões de bronze estavam abertos; as alamedas eram largas, mas pareciam estreitas lá no alto. Seis soldados, empunhando lanças, permaneciam de cada lado. Aravis não podia evitar um pensamento: "Se soubessem de quem sou filha, fariam continência para mim." Os outros, porém, só pensavam em conseguir passar sem chamar a atenção dos soldados. E, por sorte, estes nada perguntaram. Mas um deles tirou uma cenoura do cesto de um camponês e jogou-a em Shasta, com uma risada:

- Ei, garotão! Você vai ver se o seu patrão descobre que o cavalo de sela dele virou cavalo de carga!

Isso não era nada bom: mostrava que Bri, aos olhos de qualquer entendido, só podia ser um cavalo de guerra.

- Pois são ordens do patrão! – respondeu Shasta. Teria sido melhor ficar de boca fechada, pois o soldado deu-lhe um tapa que quase o derrubou ao chão:

- Tome, seu porcaria, para aprender a falar com um homem livre.

Conseguiram entrar na cidade sem ser impedidos. Shasta pouco choramingou, já bastante acostumado a pancadas.

Cruzados os portões, Tashbaan não pareceu a princípio tão deslumbrante. A primeira rua era bem estreita, com poucas janelas de um lado e do outro. Tinha muito mais movimento do que Shasta poderia imaginar: camponeses que se dirigiam à feira, vendedores de água, vendedores de carne, carregadores, mendigos, soldados, crianças esfarrapadas, galinhas, cães vadios e escravos descalços. A primeira coisa que se notava era o mau cheiro, vindo de gente pouco limpa, de cachorros sujos, de essências, alho, cebola, e de montes de lixo espalhados por todos os lados.

Shasta fingia que estava abrindo caminho, mas de fato era Bri que dirigia os demais com ligeiros acenos de focinho. Começaram a subir uma colina à esquerda; era muito mais fresco e agradável, com a rua arborizada e casas somente do lado direito; do lado esquerdo, distinguiam os telhados de outras casas e trechos do rio. Fizeram uma voltinha e continuaram subindo, por um caminho sinuoso, em direção ao centro de Tashbaan. Imensas estátuas dos deuses e heróis dos calormanos – mais imponentes do que simpáticas – erguiam-se nos pedestais reluzentes. Palmeiras e colunatas faziam sombra no calçamento em fogo. Através das arcadas de muitos palácios, Shasta reparou nas ramagens verdes, nas fontes frescas, nos relvados macios. Devia ser uma delícia lá dentro.

Difícil era a caminhada entre a multidão, e por vezes eram até obrigados a parar. Isso acontecia quase sempre que surgia uma voz gritando: "Abram caminho! Caminho para o tarcaã!", ou "Caminho para a tarcaína", ou "Caminho para o décimo quinto vizir", ou "Caminho para o embaixador"... A multidão toda se espremia de encontro aos muros, enquanto o grande senhor ou a grande dama seguia numa liteira carregada por quatro ou até seis gigantescos escravos. Pois em Tashbaan só existe uma lei de trânsito: quem é menos importante tem de abrir caminho para quem é mais importante. A punição para o infrator é uma boa chicotada ou uma cacetada de cabo de lança.

Foi em uma rua magnífica, já pertinho do ponto mais alto da cidade (o palácio do Tisroc era a única coisa mais alta), que aconteceu a mais desastrosa dessas paradas no tráfego.

- "Caminho! Caminho!", gritava a voz. "Caminho para o Bárbaro Rei Branco, convidado do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – Caminho para os senhores de Nárnia!"

Shasta tentou sair do caminho e fazer Bri recuar. Mas nenhum cavalo, nem mesmo um cavalo de Nárnia, anda com facilidade para trás. Uma mulher empurrou uma cesta contras as costas de Shasta, dizendo:

- Pare de empurrar!

Outra pessoa também o empurrou para o lado e, na confusão, ele perdeu por um instante a companhia de Bri. Aí a multidão foi ficando tão compacta que ele mal podia se mexer. Involuntariamente, viu-se na primeira fileira, com uma ótima visão do que ia acontecendo na rua.

Um único calormano vinha à frente, gritando: "Caminho! Caminho!" Não havia liteira; vinham todos a pé, uma meia dúzia de homens. Shasta nunca vira antes ninguém parecido com ele. Eram todos de pele branca, e a maioria deles tinha cabelos louros. E não se vestiam como os calormanos. Quase todos estavam com as pernas nuas até os joelhos. Trajavam túnicas de tecidos de cores vivas e reluzentes: verde, amarelo, azul. Em lugar de turbantes usavam capacetes de aço ou de prata, alguns adornados de joias, e um com asinhas de cada lado. Alguns vinham de cabeça descoberta. As espadas que usavam eram retas, e não encurvadas como as cimitarras dos calormanos. Não eram graves e soturnos como a maioria dos calormanos: caminhavam descontraídos, conversando e rindo. Um deles assobiava. Via-se que eram homens dispostos a fazer amizade com pessoas amáveis e pouco se importavam com as que não o eram. Shasta nunca vira algo tão simpático em toda a sua vida.

Mas não teve muito tempo de aproveitar o desfile, pois logo aconteceu uma coisa realmente horrível. O chefe dos homens louros apontou de repente para Shasta, gritando:

- Aqui está ele, o fujão! – E foi logo agarrando Shasta pelo ombro. E deu um tapinha no menino, não para machucar, mas para mostrar que ele estava frito, acrescentando: – Que coisa feia, meu senhor! Que vergonha! A Rainha Luanna está com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Que coisa! Passar toda uma noite fugido! Onde esteve?

Shasta teria se embarafustado debaixo da barriga de Bri e sumido na multidão... se pudesse... mas estava cercado pelos homens louros, e bem seguro.

Seu primeiro impulso foi dizer que não passava do filho de um pobre pescador e que o ilustre estrangeiro cometera um engano. Mas, afinal, a última coisa que desejaria, no meio daquela multidão, era ter de explicar quem era e o que estava fazendo. Iriam logo perguntar onde havia apanhado aquele cavalo, e quem era Aravis... Seria dar adeus à última oportunidade de passar por Tashbaan. O segundo impulso foi olhar para Bri, pedindo socorro. Mas Bri não tinha a menor vontade de mostrar para aquela multidão que sabia falar e continuou olhando com a indiferença de um cavalo. Quanto a Aravis, Shasta nem chegou a ter coragem de olhar para ela, receando chamar a atenção. Não houve mais tempo de pensar, pois o líder dos narnianos foi logo dizendo:

- Pegue em uma das mãos do senhorzinho Peridan, que eu pego na outra. Vamos. Nossa Bela e Gentil Rainha vai sentir um grande alívio ao rever nosso fujão, são e salvo.

Assim, antes de terem passado pela metade de Tashbaan, Shasta se viu levado por estranhos, sem poder se despedir dos outros, nem imaginar o que iria suceder daí em diante. O rei de Nárnia – pelo modo como lhe falavam os outros, só podia ser o rei – continuou a fazer-lhe perguntas: Onde andara? Como havia saído? Que fizera de seus trajes? Não sabia que tinha procedido mal?

O menino nada respondeu, pois era impossível imaginar resposta que não fosse perigosa.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou o Rei. – Francamente, príncipe, este silêncio casa ainda pior com a sua nobreza do que a própria fuga. Vá lá que um garoto travesso fuja, mas o filho de um rei da Arquelândia deveria confessar a sua culpa, e não abaixar a cabeça como um escravo calormano.

Shasta sentia o tempo todo (o que tornava tudo ainda mais desagradável) que o jovem Rei era uma excelente pessoa, a quem gostaria de causar uma boa impressão.

Os estranhos o levaram, de mãos bem firmes, por uma rua estreita, desceram por uma escadaria e entraram por um portal largo com dois ciprestes escuros. Shasta se viu num pátio que também era um jardim. Uma fonte jorrava num tanque. Laranjeiras erguiam-se da relva, e os quatro muros brancos que cercavam o pátio estavam alastrados de rosas trepadeiras. O tumulto da rua subitamente tornara-se distante. Atravessaram rapidamente o pátio, cruzaram um portão escuro, passando a um corredor calçado de pedras, que lhe refrescavam os pés, e subiram uma escadaria. Um instante depois, Shasta achava-se piscando os olhos numa grande sala de janelas abertas, todas dando para o norte. Nunca vira cores mais maravilhosas que as do tapete que se estendia sob seus pés; sentia como se afundasse em musgo espesso. Divãs com lindas almofadas alongavam-se pelas paredes: a sala parecia cheia de gente; "algumas muito esquisitas", pensou Shasta. Mal teve tempo de pensar nelas, pois a mais linda moça do mundo levantou-se e correu a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, exclamando:

- Mas Corin, Corin, como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Desde que a sua mãe morreu, somos tão amigos, Corin! O que iria dizer ao seu real pai se voltasse sem você? Poderia até haver uma guerra, apesar da velha amizade entre Arquelândia e Nárnia. Admita, meu amigo, que foi muito levado. – ele ficou a olhar os olhos azulados da bela Rainha de Nárnia, mirando sua face, amigável. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que apenas a fitava, encantado, tentando juntar os pedaços de palavras que deveriam sair de sua boca.

Mas Shasta disse para si mesmo: "Pelo jeito, estou sendo confundido com um príncipe da Arquelândia. Estes aí devem ser os narnianos. Mas onde andará o verdadeiro Corin?".

Faltava-lhe coragem para dizer qualquer coisa em voz alta! E como ela era bonita!

- Onde andou, Corin? – as mãos da moça continuavam nos seus ombros. Shasta percebeu que ela usava um bonito anel com um grande brilhante, e todo dourado.

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Está vendo, Luanna? – disse o rei. – Não arranquei dele uma única palavra, de verdade ou de mentira.

Uma voz se fez ouvir:

- Rainha Luanna! Rei Edmundo!

Shasta quase deu um pulo de espanto: quem tinha falado era uma daquelas criaturas esquisitas que ele havia notado com o rabo do olho ao entrar na sala. Era mais ou menos do tamanho do próprio Shasta. Da cintura para cima parecia um homem, mas as pernas eram cabeludas como pernas de bode, pareciam pernas de bode, com cascos de bode, e tinha cauda, pele quase vermelha, cabelos cacheados, uma barbicha pontuda e dois chifrinhos. Era na verdade um fauno, criatura da qual nunca ouvira falar. Se tratava do mesmo fauno, de nome Tumnus, que Lúcia, irmã do Rei Edmundo, encontrara no seu primeiro dia em Nárnia. Estava bem mais velho agora.

- Majestades – prosseguiu o fauno –, o pequeno príncipe sofreu qualquer coisa com o sol. Vejam só: está ofuscado. Nem sabe onde se encontra.

Pararam de ralhar e de fazer perguntas. Shasta foi levado para um sofá, almofadas assentadas sob a sua cabeça, e trouxeram-lhe um refresco gelado num copo de ouro. Disseram-lhe docemente que ficasse quietinho.

Nunca uma coisa assim tinha acontecido em sua vida. Nem chegara a sonhar com um divã tão gostoso ou com uma bebida tão deliciosa como aquele refresco. Ficou então imaginando o que teria acontecido aos outros e como poderia escapar para encontrá-los nas tumbas, e o que aconteceria quando o verdadeiro Corin reaparecesse. Estas aflições pareciam menores, agora que se sentia tão bem. E talvez mais tarde ainda surgissem coisas boas de comer!

Além do mais, o pessoal naquela sala era bem interessante. Além do fauno havia dois anões (criaturas que ele nunca tinha visto) e um corvo enorme. Os outros todos eram humanos, já crescidos, mas muito jovens todos eles, homens e mulheres, com voz e feições mais simpáticas que as dos calormanos. Pouco depois já se sentia atraído pela conversa.

O Rei falava para a Rainha (a moça que beijara Shasta):

- Que me diz, Luanna? Já faz duas semanas que estamos nesta cidade. Temos que fazer o príncipe Rabadash perceber, de uma vez por todas, a nossa amizade, já que ele pena em achar que só tem Vossa Majestade em Nárnia.

A Rainha sacudiu a cabeça:

- Eu entendo, leal amigo. Ele teima em achar que viemos aqui para encantá-lo. Já sabemos quem ele é. E ele bem sabe que já estou casada há algum tempo.

- Seria ele estúpido assim a ponto de recusar nossa oferta de paz entre os dois países por uma briga boba por causa da esposa do meu Grande irmão?

- "Ué!" – pensou Shasta – "ele é Rei, ela é Rainha, mas não são marido e mulher!".

- Pedro não consentiu com essa viagem, e penso aqui que seria melhor nem termos saído de Nárnia. Chego a pensar que estamos perdendo tempo.

- Sinceramente, minha afetuosa Rainha, perderia o meu fraternal amor por você, caso a ideia de fazer as pazes com a Calormânia não tivesse vindo de sua mente brilhante. Nem eu, imagine você, poderia fazer melhor. – provocou o Rei Edmundo, como era costume entre esses dois, só de brincadeira. - Mas devo confessar-lhe: desde que os embaixadores do Tisroc chegaram a Nárnia para tratar de negócios, e que o príncipe Rabadash foi nosso hóspede em Cair Paravel, pensei que ele seria menos estúpido ao negar toda a oferta que fizemos.

- Devo dizer que Pedro também não ajudou, impetuoso Rei. – ela sorriu. – Eles mais pareceram duas crianças. Insensatez da minha parte achar que Rabadash aceitaria nossa oferta se viéssemos aqui buscá-la – continuou a Rainha Luanna, balançando de leve seus cabelos loiros. Shasta percebeu que quando ela mencionava o tal Pedro, olhava para o anel, saudosa. – Peço a sua benevolência pelo meu erro. Contudo, lembro que o príncipe se conduziu antes de maneira melhor que aqui em Tashbaan, mesmo com o Grande Rei Pedro a olhá-lo raivoso. Peço o seu testemunho sobre os grandes feitos que ele alcançou nos torneios que o Grande Rei lhe preparou; comportou-se com graça e cortesia durante os sete dias em que esteve conosco, apesar de sua insolência para comigo, e da insolência de Pedro com ele. Mas aqui, na própria cidade, tem mostrado a sua outra face.

- Pois é como diz o ditado – grasnou o corvo – "E preciso ver o urso na toca para saber como ele é."

- Pura verdade, Pisamanso – falou um dos anões. – E há também aquele outro: "Venha morar comigo para saber quem eu sou".

- Sim – disse o Rei –, já sabemos quem é ele: um tirano enfatuado, violento, ganancioso e desalmado. Mas não deve se culpar, Gentil e Bela Rainha de Nárnia. Seu esposo, nosso Grande Rei, agiu de forma insultante, e mesmo assim Rabadash agiu diferente no nosso país do que no seu próprio. Mesmo por achar que encantaria Vossa Majestade com falsas imagens de si.

- Mesmo assim, nunca casaria com ele, depois do que vi aqui. E assim sendo – replicou Luanna –, vamos partir de Tashbaan hoje mesmo. Sem mais delongas.

- Aí está o problema, Bela Rainha – exclamou Edmundo –, pois agora preciso desabafar o que se passa dentro de mim nestes últimos dias. Por obséquio, Peridan, veja se há alguém nos espionando. Tudo certo? Toda cautela é pouca a partir de agora.

Ficaram todos muito sérios. A Rainha Luanna correu para o lado do companheiro Rei:

- Edmundo! Há qualquer coisa tenebrosa no seu olhar...

Disse o Rei Edmundo:

- Minha Bela cunhada e Rainha: é hora de agirmos. Devo dizer-lhe sem rodeios que corremos sério perigo.

- Diga, Edmundo.

- Simplesmente isto: não creio que será fácil para nós sair de Tashbaan. Enquanto o príncipe mantiver a esperança de tê-la para si, seremos hóspedes de honra. Mas, pela Juba do Leão, assim que imaginar de que nossa oferta é realmente e apenas de amizade, não passaremos de prisioneiros.

Um dos anões desabafou num assobio. E disse o corvo:

- Bem que avisei a Vossas Majestades: "Entrar é fácil; sair é que são elas!".

- Ele seria iludido se pensasse que quero casar-me com ele. Já estou desposada com Pedro! – Luanna agora pareceu aflita.

- Estive com o príncipe hoje de manhã – prosseguiu Edmundo. – Tentei passar-lhe mais uma vez o real motivo de estarmos aqui, mas ele só fala em Vossa Majestade. E não tem o hábito de ser contrariado. Anda muito agastado com a sua recusa em estar com ele pela cidade. Fiz o que pude, buscava esfriar um pouco as suas esperanças. Ele ficou enraivecido e perigoso. Cada palavra que pronunciava escondia ameaças, ainda que veladas em afetações corteses.

Disse Tumnus:

- É isso mesmo. Quando ceei com o grão-vizir, na noite passada, foi a mesma coisa. Quis saber o que eu achava de Tashbaan. Como não podia dizer-lhe que detesto até as pedras da cidade, falei que agora, quando o verão começa a pegar fogo, estava sentindo saudade dos bosques frescos de Nárnia. Foi sorrindo de cara feia que ele me disse: "Nada há que o impeça de dançar outra vez no seu bosque, seu pezinho de bode, desde que vocês nos deixem em troca uma noiva para o príncipe.".

- Quer dizer que ele pretende casar-se comigo à força? – horrorizou-se a bonita moça. Segurou o anel mais firme dessa vez.

- É o que eu penso, Luanna. – respondeu Edmundo.

Ela ficou com os lábios rubros abertos uns segundos, e disse:

- Ele finge não saber que sou do Grande Rei! As leis para ele de nada servem. Não há outra forma de pensar para pessoas que fazem seus semelhantes de escravos e são escravos da própria tirania. A Magia Profunda que une a todos parece não fazer efeito. De nada adiantou minha brilhante idéia de tentar a paz, se eles possuem templos para um abominável deus, que nem isso é!

Ela falou aquelas palavra com horror e pesar, e alguns dos que estavam lá observaram os arredores para ver se tinha alguém os escutando. Caluniar o deus deles seria a prisão instantânea. Até mesmo Shasta ficou atônito ao ouvi-la assim.

- Pela Juba do Leão, Luanna. Não fale assim novamente por aqui. Não estamos em Nárnia, livre. Estamos na terra deles.

- A idéia me parece absurda a cada minuto que passa.

- Não foi, minha Rainha. A idéia veio de seu coração puro e benevolente. – Edmundo tentou consolá-la.

- Mas terá Rabadash coragem para isso? Achará o Tisroc que vosso irmão, o Grande Rei, suportará essa infâmia?

- Majestade – falou Peridan para o Rei –, não serão loucos a esse ponto. Ignoram por acaso que há espadas e lanças em Nárnia?

Respondeu Edmundo:

- Minha impressão é que o Tisroc não tem muito medo de Nárnia. Somos um país pequeno, e os países pequenos fronteiriços a um grande império sempre foram odiados pelo grande império, que anseia por arrasá-los, por tragá-los. Ao permitir que o príncipe fosse a Cair Paravel tentar fazer negócios, talvez só estivesse buscando uma ocasião para abocanhar Nárnia e Arquelândia de uma só vez. Nessa viagem, acabou encantado por Vossa Majestade.

- Que tente fazer isso – falou o segundo anão. – No mar somos tão fortes quanto ele. E, se nos atacar por terra, terá de atravessar o deserto.

- É verdade, meus amigos – respondeu Edmundo. – Mas será mesmo o deserto uma proteção segura? Qual a opinião de Pisamanso?

- Conheço bem o deserto – disse o corvo. – Voei muito por lá na mocidade. (Shasta apurou os ouvidos, é claro.) Uma coisa é certa: se o Tisroc for pelo grande oásis, jamais poderá levar um exército até Arquelândia. Pois, ainda que pudessem atingir o oásis num dia de marcha, a água não daria para matar a sede de todos os soldados e de todos os animais. Mas há um outro caminho. (Shasta prestou mais atenção.) Para chegar a ele é preciso tomar como ponto de partida as Tumbas dos Antigos Reis e seguir no rumo noroeste, mantendo sempre em linha reta o cume duplo do Monte Piro. Sendo assim, num dia a cavalo ou um pouco mais, pode-se atingir a garganta de um vale de pedra; ela é tão estreita que se pode passar lá por perto mil vezes sem se perceber que a garganta e o vale existem. Não se vê relva ou água ou qualquer coisa de bom. Mas se alguém entrar pela garganta e caminhar pelo vale chegará a um rio e, através deste, poderá cavalgar até Arquelândia.

- E os calormanos conhecem este caminho? – perguntou a Rainha.

O Rei interveio:

- Meus amigos, por favor, de que adianta tudo isso? Não estamos querendo saber se os calormanos ganhariam ou não uma guerra conosco. Nosso problema é saber como salvar a honra da Rainha e as nossas vidas, saindo desta diabólica cidade. Ainda que meu irmão, o Grande Rei Pedro, derrotasse o Tisroc uma dúzia de vezes, muito antes disso nossos pescoços já teriam sido cortados... E a Rainha seria a mulher ou, mais acertadamente, a escrava de Rabadash.

- Temos as nossas armas – disse o primeiro anão.

- Sem dúvida: eles teriam de passar sobre os nossos cadáveres para chegar à Rainha.

Luanna caiu em desespero:

- Como me arrependo de ter saído de Cair Paravel! Agora, pus em perigo a todos.

Tapando o rosto com as mãos, a Rainha soluçava.

- Vossa Majestade não poderia imagina o tamanho da estupidez do príncipe Rabadash... Mas que diabo é isso, Mestre Tumnus?

O fauno agarrava os dois chifres com as mãos como se quisesse manter a cabeça no lugar, retorcendo-se todo como se sentisse dores.

- Não fale comigo agora, não fale comigo agora. Estou pensando. Estou pensando tanto que nem posso respirar. Espere, espere um momento.

Depois de um embaraçoso silêncio, o fauno deu uma boa respirada, esfregou a testa e disse:

- A única dificuldade é chegar ao nosso navio... com um pouco de carregamento... sem sermos vistos.

- Exatamente – disse sarcástico um dos anões. – A única dificuldade que impede um mendigo de andar a cavalo é não ter o cavalo.

- Um momento, um momento – replicou o Sr. Tumnus, com impaciência. – Só precisamos de uma coisinha: um pretexto para ir até o navio hoje e levar alguma carga para lá.

- Sim – resmungou o rei com hesitação.

- Que tal – disse o fauno – se Vossas Majestades convidassem o príncipe para um grande banquete a bordo do nosso galeão, o Esplendor Hialino, amanhã à noite? O convite deve ser feito de modo que faça o príncipe querer ir até lá, mas sem ferir a honra da Rainha e do Grande Rei.

- Excelente ideia, Majestade – crocitou Pisamanso.

Tumnus, animado, prosseguiu:

- Assim todos acharão natural que passemos o dia indo ao navio, organizando a festa. Alguns de nós podem ir às lojas de doces e frutas e de vinhos, como se fôssemos mesmo dar um grande banquete. E diremos aos mágicos, aos saltimbancos, às dançarinas e aos músicos que estejam todos a bordo amanhã à noite.

- Já estou vendo, já estou vendo – exclamou o Rei Edmundo esfregando as mãos. Tumnus continuou:

- Estaremos portanto todos a bordo hoje. Logo que cair a noite...

- A todo o pano! – bradou o Rei.

- Nariz para o norte – gritou o primeiro anão.

- A caminho de Nárnia! – disse o outro.

- E imaginem só o príncipe ao acordar e ver que os passarinhos fugiram! – exclamou Peridan, batendo palmas.

A Rainha, emocionada, pegou as mãos do fauno, e o abraçou, deixando-o embaraçado:

- Ó Mestre Tumnus, meu querido, você salvou a vida de todos nós!

- O príncipe nos perseguirá – falou outro cavalheiro, cujo nome Shasta não ouvira.

- Isso pouco me assusta – replicou Edmundo. – Vi os navios que possuem: nem grandes, nem rápidos. Até gostaria que nos seguissem. O Esplendor Hialino pode pôr a pique tudo o que o príncipe mandar em nosso encalço...

- Se é que conseguiriam alcançar-nos. - Disse o corvo:

- Majestade, seria impossível ouvir melhor plano do que esse, mesmo que ficássemos reunidos durante uma semana. E agora, como dizemos nós, as aves, primeiro os ninhos, depois os ovos. Quer dizer, vamos comer e depois tratar dos nossos interesses.

As portas foram abertas e, com os nobres e as criaturas postados de cada lado, o Rei e a Rainha saíram. Shasta matutava no que faria, quando o Sr. Tumnus lhe disse:

- Fique aí deitado, Alteza, que lhe trarei um banquetezinho em alguns instantes. Não precisa se incomodar até a hora do embarque.

Jogando a cabeça de novo contra as almofadas, Shasta ficou pensando na encrenca em que se metera. Jamais lhe ocorria contar para os narnianos a verdade toda e pedir auxílio. Tendo sido criado por um homem duro, enraizara-se no hábito de nunca dizer nada espontaneamente para as pessoas adultas: achava que estas sempre atrapalhavam o que estava desejando. E pensava que mesmo que o rei de Nárnia tratasse bem os cavalos, por serem cavalos falantes de Nárnia, teria ódio de Aravis, que era uma calormana; poderia vendê-la como escrava ou enviá-la de volta aos pais. Quanto a ele, jamais teria agora a coragem de confessar-lhes a verdade: "Ouvi todos os planos. Se soubessem que não sou um deles, não me deixariam sair vivo desta casa. Teriam medo da minha traição. É claro que me matariam. E é o que vai acontecer se o verdadeiro Corin reaparecer." Shasta ignorava como as pessoas nobres e livres procedem. "Que vou fazer?" E percebeu que o homenzinho-bode vinha de volta.

O fauno entrou, meio dançando, com uma bandeja quase do tamanho dele. Depositou-a numa mesinha ao lado do divã, sentando-se no chão atapetado com as pernas de bode cruzadas.

- Agora, coma direitinho. Será a sua última refeição em Tashbaan.

Era uma boa comida à maneira calormana. Não sei se você teria ou não gostado, mas Shasta gostou. Havia lagosta, salada, uma ave chamada narceja toda recheada de amêndoas e trufas, e um prato muito complicado feito de fígado de galinha, arroz, passas, nozes, além de melão cru, frutas silvestres e tudo de bom que se pode fazer com o gelo. E havia até um pouquinho do vinho que se chama "branco", apesar de ser de fato amarelado.

O fauno gentil, pensando que Shasta ainda sentia os efeitos da insolação, passou a falar sobre as aventuras que os esperavam nas terras do Norte; sobre o seu velho pai, o rei Luna de Arquelândia, que morava num pequeno castelo sobre as colinas do Sul.

- Você sabe que lhe prometeram a primeira armadura e o primeiro cavalo de guerra para o seu próximo aniversário. Terá de aprender a lutar em torneio e manejar a lança. Se sair-se bem, em pouco tempo será feito Cavaleiro de Armas, em Cair Paravel, conforme prometeu a seu pai o próprio Rei Pedro. Antes disso é pensar nas idas e vindas entre Nárnia e Arquelândia, passando pelas grimpas das cordilheiras. Não vá esquecer que prometeu passar comigo toda a semana do Festival de Verão... com fogueiras e faunos e dríades dançando até nascer o sol, lá no meio da floresta e... quem sabe?... Quem sabe a gente possa ver o próprio Aslam?

Terminada a refeição, o fauno recomendou a Shasta que ficasse quietinho:

- Uma soneca lhe fará bem. Virei buscá-lo com tempo de sobra para embarcar. E aí, Nárnia! Norte!

Shasta gostou tanto do jantar e das delícias contadas por Tumnus que, ao ficar sozinho, seus pensamentos já não eram bem os mesmos. Sua grande esperança agora era que o príncipe Corin chegasse tarde demais, e que ele assim fosse de navio para Nárnia. Sinto dizer que ele não pensava no que poderia acontecer ao verdadeiro Corin, perdido em Tashbaan. Só estava um pouquinho preocupado com Aravis e Bri esperando-o nas tumbas. "Mas que posso fazer? Já que Aravis pensa que está muito acima de mim, pode muito bem ir sozinha." E achou que, afinal de contas, era muito melhor ir até Nárnia de navio do que capengando pelo deserto.

Então aconteceu o inevitável: qualquer um, depois de ter acordado muito cedo e enfrentado uma longa caminhada e muitas emoções, ao se deitar num divã, sem calor, sem o menor barulho, a não ser o de uma abelhinha que entra pela janela aberta, qualquer um nessas condições só pode fazer uma coisa: dormir.

Shasta acordou com um grande tinido. Saltou do divã de olhos arregalados. Viu logo, pela luz diferente da sala, que dormira durante muito tempo. Viu também de onde viera o tinido: um rico vaso de porcelana, que antes estava no peitoril da janela, jazia no chão partido em trinta pedaços. Mas não chegou a reparar nisso por mais de um instante. Reparou mesmo foi nas mãos que se agarravam com força à janela, pelo lado de fora. Por fim a janela emoldurou uma cabeça. Um momento depois um menino da idade de Shasta sentava-se no parapeito, já com uma perna para dentro do quarto.

Shasta jamais tinha visto o próprio rosto em um espelho. Mesmo que o tivesse visto, não poderia ter imaginado que, em condições normais, o outro menino era quase igualzinho a ele. Naquele instante, porém, o menino não se parecia especialmente com ninguém, pois tinha uma mancha preta de dar medo em torno de um olho, faltava-lhe um dente, e suas roupas – que deviam ter sido uma beleza quando foram vestidas – estavam esfrangalhadas e imundas, sem falar no sangue e na lama sobre as faces do garoto, que apenas murmurou:

- Quem é você?

- Será você o príncipe Corin?

- É claro. Quero saber quem é você.

- Ninguém em especial. O Rei Edmundo me pegou na rua, pensando que eu fosse você. Devemos ser parecidos, acho. Dá para sair por onde você entrou?

- Dá, se você for bom de muro. Por que tanta pressa? Quem sabe a gente pode fazer uma boa brincadeira com a confusão deles?

- Não, não dá. Melhor a gente trocar de lugar imediatamente. Seria de doer se o Sr. Tumnus nos encontrasse aqui. Fingi que era você. Esta noite partirão daqui, em segredo... Onde você andou durante esse tempo todo?

- Um garoto da rua fez uma piada de mau gosto sobre a Rainha Luanna; meti-lhe o braço. Saiu berrando e o irmão dele veio. Meti o braço no irmão. Aí saiu um bando correndo atrás de mim até que apareceram três guardas de lanças. Briguei com os guardas, e aí eles me meteram o braço. Já estava anoitecendo. Um guarda me agarrou; ia me prender num lugar qualquer. Perguntei se eles não queriam tomar uma jarra de vinho. Fomos para uma taverna. Sentaram e beberam até dormir. Saí de fininho e aí encontrei o primeiro garoto – o que começou toda a confusão – ainda querendo briga. Tive de meter-lhe o braço de novo. Subi a uma caixa-d'água no telhado duma casa e lá esperei deitado até hoje de manhã. O resto do tempo passei procurando o caminho de volta. Será que não tem nada para matar a sede?

- Bebi o que tinha – disse Shasta. – Agora, mostre-me como faço para sair daqui. Melhor você deitar no divã, fingindo... Ora bolas! Não vai adiantar nada com esse olho preto e esses machucados... O mais seguro é contar a verdade para eles... depois que eu estiver bem longe.

- E o que você acha que eu iria dizer a eles? – perguntou o príncipe, com um olho meio zangado. – Quem é você?

- É, não dá... Acho que sou um narniano; devo ser mais ou menos nortista. Mas fui criado como calormano. Estava fugindo pelo deserto. Com um cavalo falante chamado Bri. E chega! Como é que eu dou o fora?

- Olhe aqui: escorregue da janela para o telhado da varanda. Na ponta dos pés, siga pela esquerda e suba para o alto daquele muro, se é que você é mesmo bom de muro. Ande até o fim do muro. Pule então no monte de lixo. É isso aí.

- Muito obrigado – disse Shasta, já cavalgando a janela.

Os dois garotos entreolharam-se e descobriram de repente que eram amigos.

- Adeus. E boa sorte. Estou torcendo por você.

- Adeus. Você andou em grandes aventuras...

- Nada que se compare às suas... – respondeu Corin. – Devagar... – e ainda sussurrou, enquanto Shasta chegava à varanda: – Espero encontrá-lo em Arquelândia. Procure o rei Luna, meu pai, e diga que você é meu amigo. Cuidado! Vem alguém aí...

Shasta ainda pôde imaginar como seria a reação da doce Rainha de Nárnia se pudesse se despedir dela


	6. Capítulo 5

Shasta correu ligeiro pelo telhado, na ponta dos pés. Estava descalço e seus pés queimavam. Em alguns segundos chegou ao muro, escalou-o e andou até o fim dele. Olhou para baixo e viu uma ruazinha estreita e malcheirosa. Lá havia, de fato, um monte de lixo, exatamente conforme Corin havia dito. Antes de pular no monte de lixo Shasta deu uma olhada ao redor. Pela aparência, devia estar no alto da ilha-colina de Tashbaan. À sua frente, era um declive depois do outro, telhados abaixo de telhados, descendo na direção das torres e construções do muro norte da cidade. Além, o rio, e além do rio uma encosta cheia de jardins. Mais adiante estendia-se algo desconhecido: uma coisa cinza-amarelada, plana como o mar calmo, prolongando-se por quilômetros. Ao longo erguiam-se enormes coisas azuladas, maciças, mas de recortes denteados, algumas com topos brancos. "O deserto! As montanhas!" – disse Shasta consigo mesmo.

Pulou no monte de lixo e começou a correr pela colina, chegando a uma rua mais larga. Ninguém se dava ao trabalho de olhar para um menino esfarrapado e de pés descalços. Mas continuou aflito até dobrar uma esquina e dar com o portão da cidade. Empurrado pela multidão que também saía, chegou à ponte, onde o povo caminhava num silêncio surdo, como se estivesse em fila. Com a água correndo dos dois lados, aquilo era uma delícia, depois do odor e do calor de Tashbaan.

Ao chegar ao fim da ponte, a multidão se desfazia, para a esquerda e para a direita das margens do rio. O menino seguiu em frente por uma estrada pouco percorrida, ladeada de jardins. Mais alguns passos e achou-se só, chegando daí a pouco no alto da elevação. Parou e olhou. Era como se tivesse chegado ao fim do mundo: ali começava o areai, uma grossa camada de areia, ainda mais áspera do que a da praia. As montanhas, parecendo mais distantes do que antes, assomavam à frente. Para seu alivio, depois de cinco minutos de marcha, viu à esquerda as tumbas, como Bri as descrevera: grandes blocos de pedra com o formato de gigantescas colméias alongadas. O sol se punha atrás delas.

De frente para o sol, que o impedia de ver qualquer coisa, Shasta mesmo assim seguia de olhos fixos, buscando um indício dos amigos. "Devem estar atrás do túmulo mais distante, e não do lado de cá, para não serem vistos da cidade."

Eram cerca de doze túmulos, cada um com uma entrada arqueada dando para as trevas. Não havia nenhuma ordem na sua distribuição, e assim levava tempo para se dar a volta em todos. Foi o que Shasta teve de fazer. Não encontrou ninguém.

Havia um grande silêncio ali, nas portas do deserto. E o sol desapareceu.

De repente, de trás do menino, chegou um ruído assustador. Shasta teve de morder a língua para não dar um berro. Percebeu do que se tratava: eram as trombetas de Tashbaan comandando o fechamento dos portões.

– "Não banque o covarde" – falou Shasta para si mesmo. – "É o mesmo barulho que ouvi hoje de manhã.".

Mas não era o mesmo: um barulho ouvido de manhã, entre amigos, é uma coisa, e um barulho ouvido sozinho, à noite, é outra. Agora, que os portões se fechavam, os amigos não poderiam mais encontrar-se com ele. "Ou ficaram presos em Tashbaan ou partiram sem mim. Deve ter sido idéia de Aravis. Bri não faria isso nunca. Será que faria?"

Mais uma vez, Shasta estava errado a respeito de Aravis. Esta podia ser orgulhosa e bastante áspera, mas era de uma lealdade de ferro e jamais teria abandonado um companheiro, gostasse dele ou não.

Agora que tinha de passar a noite sozinho, à medida que ia escurecendo gostava ainda menos do lugar. Algo muito inquietante pairava sobre aquelas silenciosas formas de pedra. Já conseguira de si mesmo o máximo para não pensar em morcegos, mas não agüentava mais.

- Ai! Ai! Socorro! – berrou de repente, ao sentir que algo tocava na sua perna. (Não condeno ninguém por berrar nas mesmas circunstâncias.) Shasta estava tão amedrontado que nem podia correr. Qualquer coisa, aliás, seria melhor do que ser caçado pelo cemitério dos Antigos Reis por algo que ele nem tinha coragem de olhar. Fez então o que de mais sensato poderia fazer. Deu uma espiada e quase explodiu de tanto alívio. Era um gato.

A noite já estava muito escura para ter uma idéia completa daquele gato: viu só que era um gatão muito solene. Estava ali como se tivesse passado anos entre os túmulos, sozinho. Seus olhos pareciam encerrar grandes segredos.

- Bichano, bichano... Não vai me dizer que você também é um gato falante...

O gato olhou para ele com dureza e começou a caminhar, seguido por Shasta, naturalmente. Andaram para os lados do deserto. Depois o gato sentou-se com o rabo enrolado, virado para o deserto, para Nárnia, para o Norte, como se espreitasse um inimigo. Shasta estendeu-se ao lado, dando as costas para o gato e de olho nos túmulos, pois, quando se está com medo, o melhor é olhar para o perigo e ter por trás algo firme em que se possa confiar. Você não teria achado a areia confortável, mas Shasta estava mais do que acostumado a dormir no chão. Não custou a pegar no sono, embora até em sonhos continuasse querendo saber o que teria acontecido a Bri, Aravis e Huin.

Foi despertado por um ruído diferente de tudo que já ouvira. "Deve ter sido um pesadelo", pensou. Percebeu que o gato infelizmente desaparecera. Continuou, entretanto, quieto, sem abrir os olhos, pois o medo seria ainda maior se avistasse e sentisse em torno a solidão. O ruído chegou de novo, áspero e penetrante, vindo do deserto. Desta vez abriu os olhos e sentou-se.

A lua brilhava. Os túmulos, que pareciam mais vastos e mais próximos, avultavam cinzentos ao luar. Pareciam mesmo horrendos, como pessoas enormes vestidas de pardo com os rostos encobertos. Não eram companhias nada simpáticas numa noite de solidão. Mesmo não gostando muito, Shasta virou as costas para eles e olhou na direção do areai. Mais uma vez ouviu o ruído.

"Chega de leões!", pensou. Mas não parecia com o rugido dos leões que ouvira naquela outra noite. De fato, era um chacal. É claro que Shasta não podia saber que se tratava de um chacal, e não ficaria contente se soubesse.

Os uivos aumentavam. "Deve ser um bando, seja lá o que for. E está cada vez mais perto."

Se fosse um rapaz bem ajuizado, teria voltado para perto do rio, onde estavam as casas, tornando mais improvável a aproximação de feras. Mas teria de passar pelos túmulos, onde se encontravam (ele pensava) os morcegos vampiros. Pode parecer idiotice, mas preferiu correr o risco das feras. À medida, porém, que os uivos se aproximavam, mudou de idéia.

Estava para sair em disparada quando um enorme animal surgiu na sua frente. Com a luz da lua nos olhos de Shasta, o bicho parecia muito escuro, mostrando apenas ter quatro pernas e uma cabeça peluda. Não parecia ter notado o menino; parou de repente, virou a cabeça para o deserto e deu um rugido que ecoou pelos túmulos e pareceu agitar as areias. Os uivos das outras criaturas pararam imediatamente, e Shasta pensou ouvir pés a fugir atropeladamente. Então a grande fera virou-se para ele. "É um leão, sei que é um leão", ele pensava. "Estou perdido! Deve doer muito. Antes já tivesse acabado. Não sei se acontece alguma coisa depois que a gente morre. Ó, ó, está chegando!". Fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

Não sentiu dentes, nem garras, apenas uma coisa cálida pousada a seus pés. Ao abrir os olhos, pensou: "Ora, não é tão grande assim! É a metade. Menos da metade. Menos da metade da metade. Tenho de confessar que é um gato! Sonhei, só posso ter sonhado com um bicho do tamanho de um cavalo."

Tendo sonhado ou não, o que estava a seus pés, fixando-o com grandes olhos verdes, era o gato; talvez o maior gato do mundo, mas um gato.

- Bichano – disse Shasta, ofegante. – Que bom vê-lo de novo! Tive sonhos horrorosos! – Deitou-se outra vez, encostando as costas no gato. Sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo e começou a falar:

- Nunca mais vou maltratar um gato. Já fiz, já atirei pedra num gatinho doente quase morrendo de fome. Ei! Pare com isso! – O gato dera-lhe uma unhada. – Parece que está entendendo o que digo. – e caiu no sono.

Ao acordar de manhã, o gato sumira; a areia já estava quente. Com uma sede horrível, Shasta sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. O deserto reluzia em silêncio, embora se ouvisse o murmúrio de vozes da cidade. Olhando para as montanhas distantes, recortadas com nitidez, notou uma elevação que, no alto, dividia-se em dois cumes; concluiu que era o Monte Piro. "É a nossa direção, a julgar pelo que disse o corvo. Vamos adiantar o trabalho." Com o pé, fez um sulco em linha reta, apontando exatamente para o Monte Piro.

Agora era arranjar alguma coisa para comer e matar a sede. Andou ligeiro até as tumbas (que pareciam agora túmulos comuns, incapazes de assustar alguém), indo até uma terra cultivada perto do rio. Algumas pessoas andavam por ali, mas não muitas, pois as multidões já haviam passado. Não foi muito difícil fazer o que Bri chamava de "incursão". Pulou um muro de pomar, e o resultado foram três laranjas, um melão, dois figos e uma romã. No rio, mas não muito perto da ponte, matou a sede. A água estava tão gostosa que ele tirou a roupa e deu um mergulho: aprendera a nadar logo depois de aprender a andar. Estendeu-se na relva, olhando para o esplendor e a glória de Tashbaan. Achando que os outros poderiam ter chegado aos túmulos enquanto nadava, vestiu-se às carreiras e tão depressa percorreu a distância, que o bem-estar do banho passou e sentiu sede novamente.

Quando se espera sozinho, o dia parece ter cem horas. Tinha muito em que pensar, é claro, mas pensar sozinho não faz o tempo andar mais depressa. Pensou principalmente nos narnianos e em Corin. Que teria acontecido ao descobrirem que o menino deitado no divã, ouvindo todos os planos, não era Corin coisa nenhuma? E não gostava da idéia de que aquela boa gente pensasse que ele fosse um traidor. Muito menos a Rainha.

Mas, à medida que o sol foi subindo, subindo, e depois descendo, descendo para o poente, sem que ninguém chegasse ou algo acontecesse, começou a ficar mais aflito. Só então lembrou que ninguém disse por quanto tempo esperar quando combinaram o encontro nos velhos túmulos. Podia ficar esperando para o resto da vida! Em breve seria noite de novo, uma noite parecida com a anterior. Mais de dez planos passaram por sua cabeça, todos eles desconjuntados. Acabou finalmente escolhendo o pior. Resolveu esperar até escurecer, depois retornar ao rio para roubar todos os melões que conseguisse carregar e pôr-se em marcha para o Monte Piro sozinho, confiando na linha que traçara na areia. Uma idéia maluca. Mas nunca lera um livro a respeito de viagens no deserto. Nem qualquer outro livro.

Mas algo aconteceu antes que o sol sumisse. Estava sentado à sombra de um túmulo quando viu dois cavalos vindo em sua direção. Seu coração deu um pulo: eram Bri e Huin. Mas logo em seguida o coração foi parar-lhe nos joelhos. Não havia sinal de Aravis. Os cavalos estavam sendo conduzidos por um estranho, um homem armado, vestido com a elegância de um escravo de estimação de família importante. Bri e Huin não vinham mais como animais de carga, mas traziam rédeas e selas. "Uma armadilha! Alguém torturou Aravis e ela contou tudo. Estão esperando que eu vá correndo falar com Bri para me pegarem. Mas se não for perco a última chance de encontrar os outros. Ah, se pudesse saber o que aconteceu!"

Escondeu-se atrás do túmulo, espreitando e tentando imaginar se haveria algo menos perigoso a fazer.

Acontecera o seguinte: depois que Shasta foi levado pelos narnianos, Aravis se viu só, com os dois cavalos que, sabiamente, não disseram uma palavra. Mesmo assim, nem por um segundo perdeu o sangue-frio, embora o seu coração batesse descompassadamente. Tentou ir embora, mas outro arauto vinha gritando: "Abram caminho! Caminho para a tarcaína Lasaralina!" Seguiam o arauto quatro escravos armados e logo atrás quatro homens, que carregavam uma liteira a esvoaçar com suas cortinas de seda e a tilintar com seus sininhos de prata, perfumando a rua com essências e aromas de flores. Atrás da liteira, escravas com lindos vestidos, pajens, escudeiros e o resto do cortejo. Foi aí que Aravis cometeu o seu primeiro erro.

Conhecia Lasaralina muito bem, quase como se tivessem sido colegas de escola, pois haviam freqüentado as mesmas casas e as mesmas festas. Aravis não resistiu à curiosidade de saber como estava a amiga, agora que se casara e se tornara de fato muito importante. Aproximou-se.

Fatal: os olhares das duas jovens se encontraram. Lasaralina ergueu-se de seus coxins e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Aravis! Que anda fazendo por aqui, menina? Seu pai...

Não havia um momento a perder. Sem pestanejar, Aravis largou os cavalos, subiu na liteira e sussurrou com fúria ao ouvido de Lasaralina:

- Boca calada, sua doida! Caladinha! Ninguém pode saber... Diga a seu pessoal...

- Mas, querida, que é isso... – ia falando Lasaralina, ainda em voz alta. (Pouco lhe importava chamar a atenção, até pelo contrário.).

- Faça o que eu lhe digo ou nunca mais falo com você. Depressa, por favor, Las: diga a seu pessoal para levar aqueles dois cavalos. Abaixe as cortinas e me leve para um lugar onde não me achem. Depressa!

- Está bem, querida – disse Lasaralina com sua voz preguiçosa. – Venham aqui dois escravos: levem os cavalos da tarcaína. E agora, para casa! – ordenou a jovem. – Francamente, querida, acha que precisamos mesmo seguir com as cortinas abaixadas? Num dia como este?

Mas Aravis já fechara as cortinas, encerrando-se com a amiga numa espécie de tenda ambulante e perfumada.

- Não posso ser vista. Meu pai não sabe que estou aqui. Estou fugindo.

- Minha filha, que coisa emocionante! Estou louca para saber de tudo. Querida, você está em cima do meu vestido novinho em folha. Gosta? Comprei...

- O, Las, fale sério! Onde anda o meu pai?

- Ora, você não sabe? Está aqui, naturalmente. Chegou ontem e anda feito um doido atrás de você. Nós duas aqui juntas, e ele sem saber de coisa nenhuma! Nunca vi nada tão engraçado em minha vida!

E não parava de dar risadinhas esfuziantes. Fora sempre a campeã dos risinhos esfuziantes, lembrou-se Aravis.

- Não tem nada de engraçado. É pateticamente sério. Onde você pode me esconder?

- Muito simples, minha querida. Levo você para casa, só isso. Meu marido está fora e ninguém a verá. Puxa! Não é nada divertido com as cortinas fechadas. Quero ver gente. Não vale a pena comprar um vestido novo e sair numa liteira com as cortinas abaixadas.

- Só espero que ninguém a tenha ouvido berrar o meu nome.

- Claro que não, queridinha – replicou Lasaralina distraída. – Mas você ainda não disse nada sobre o meu vestido novo.

- Outra coisa: diga a seu pessoal para tratar aqueles cavalos com o máximo respeito. Isso faz parte do segredo: são cavalos falantes de Nárnia.

- Que engraçado! Sensacional! Ah, querida, você viu a bárbara da Rainha de Nárnia? Anda agora por aqui em Tashbaan. Andam dizendo que o príncipe Rabadash está alucinado por ela. Há duas semanas que só temos festas maravilhosas. Por mim, minha filha, não acho que ela seja tão maravilhosa assim. Mas alguns dos homens de Nárnia são simplesmente lindos. Ainda anteontem fui a uma festa à beira-rio, usando um vestido...

- Como vamos impedir o seu pessoal de espalhar que você tem uma visita, vestida como uma mendigazinha... E na sua casa? Vai fatalmente cair nos ouvidos do meu pai.

- Pare com essas bobagens, querida. Chegamos. Daqui a pouquinho você estará uma jóia.

A liteira foi abaixada. Achavam-se num pátio ajardinado, muito parecido com aquele para o qual Shasta acabara de ser levado. Lasaralina queria entrar imediatamente, mas Aravis pediu-lhe em sussurros que recomendasse silêncio aos escravos.

- Ah, perdão, querida, já havia me esquecido. Todos aqui! O porteiro também. Ninguém hoje tem licença de botar o pé fora de casa. E, se ouvir alguém falando qualquer coisa a respeito desta moça, será espancado até cair morto, ou queimado vivo, ou então ficará a pão e água por seis semanas. É tudo.

Embora Lasaralina dissesse que estava louca para ouvir a história de Aravis, não mostrou o menor sinal disso. Evidentemente, gostava muito mais de falar que de ouvir. Insistiu para que Aravis tomasse um banho suntuoso (os banhos calormanos são famosos) e depois lhe deu lindas roupas para vestir. O alvoroço que fez na hora de escolher as roupas quase estourou a cabeça de Aravis. Lasaralina era a mesma, interessada apenas em roupas, festas e intriguinhas, enquanto ela, Aravis, sempre preferia arcos e flechas, cães e cavalos, e natação. Cada uma devia achar a outra uma boba.

Depois de uma refeição, dessas de cremes, geléias e frutas, feita numa sala cercada de colunas, e que Aravis teria apreciado melhor sem o macaquinho travesso da amiga, Lasaralina perguntou afinal pela história. E, depois de ouvi-la, falou:

- Mas, minha querida, por que você não se casa com Achosta Tarcaã? São todas doidas por ele. Meu marido sempre diz que Achosta está ficando um dos grandes homens deste país. Ainda há pouco foi feito grão-vizir, depois que morreu o velho Axarta. Vai dizer que não sabia?

- Isso não me interessa. Não agüento nem a cara dele.

- Mas pense uma coisa, querida! Três palácios! Um deles é aquele maravilhoso que dá para o lago de Ilkin. E uma fábula em pérolas, já me contaram. Banhos de leite de jumenta. E a gente ia se ver tantas vezes!

- Ele pode fazer o que quiser com os palácios e as jumentas dele; pouco me interessa.

- Você sempre foi muito estranha, Aravis. Que mais pretende na vida?

Aravis acabou conseguindo que a amiga acreditasse que ela não estava brincando. E puderam então discutir planos sérios. Não seria difícil levar os cavalos pelo portão do norte até os túmulos. Ninguém interromperia um escudeiro bem vestido conduzindo um cavalo selado até o rio. O problema era saber o que fazer com a própria Aravis. Sugeriu ser conduzida de liteira com as cortinas abaixadas. Impossível: as liteiras só eram usadas dentro da cidade; se uma transpusesse os portões, causaria suspeitas.

Conversaram por um tempo interminável, pois era difícil segurar Lasaralina dentro do assunto. Por fim a amiga bateu palmas de contentamento:

- Uma idéia genial! Há um jeito de sair da cidade sem usar qualquer um dos portões. O jardim do Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – desce até a muralha do rio, e no lugar existe uma pequena porta. Só para uso da gente do palácio, naturalmente... Mas, sabe, querida (aqui Lasaralina teve de dar um risinho), nós quase somos gente do palácio. Palavra, foi sorte sua ter se encontrado comigo. O caro Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – é tão bom! Somos convidados ao palácio quase todos os dias... É como se fosse um segundo lar. Gosto tanto dos príncipes todos, das princesas e, para falar sinceramente, adoro o príncipe Rabadash. Posso procurar as damas de honra a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Será fácil sairmos escondidas, depois de escurecer. Você escapa pela porta da muralha, pegando uma canoa. E se formos apanhadas...

- Tudo está perdido...

- Não fique nervosa, queridinha. Eu ia dizer o seguinte: mesmo que sejamos apanhadas, todo mundo iria dizer que foi mais uma das minhas brincadeiras. Já estou ficando famosa por causa delas. Ainda outro dia... foi de morrer de rir...

- E eu só ia dizer o seguinte: tudo estará perdido para mim.

- Ah, já entendi o que você quer dizer... Sabe de outro plano melhor, querida?

Aravis não sabia.

- Correremos o risco do jardim e da porta da muralha. Quando começamos?

- Ah, não hoje à noite. Hoje à noite, não, francamente. Há uma grande festa... Ih! Preciso fazer o meu cabelo daqui a pouquinho!... E vai ficar tudo claro como se fosse dia. E assim de gente! Tem de ser amanhã à noite.

Más notícias para Aravis; que se haveria de fazer? O resto da tarde foi de horas morosas, e Aravis sentiu grande alívio quando Lasaralina saiu para a festa. Já estava cansada de risadinhas esfuziantes e vestidos e festas maravilhosas e casamentos e noivados e escândalos. Foi dormir cedo, e disso gostou muito: era uma delícia ter de novo uma cama com lençóis e travesseiros.

Mais lento ainda foi o dia seguinte. Lasaralina quis voltar atrás em tudo que fora assentado, insistindo em dizer que Nárnia era uma terra de neve eterna, habitada por demônios e feiticeiras. Era simplesmente uma loucura ir para lá. – "Ainda por cima na companhia de um pescador; francamente! Pense melhor, querida. Não é nada elegante.".

Aravis havia pensado muito nisso, mas já estava tão cansada das tolices de Lasaralina que, pela primeira vez, começou a achar que a companhia de Shasta era bem mais divertida do que a vida elegante em Tashbaan. Apenas respondeu:

- Você se esquece de uma coisa: eu também não serei ninguém, chegando a Nárnia. E, além do mais, prometi.

Lasaralina, quase chorando, replicou:

- E pensar que, se você tivesse juízo, seria a esposa de um grão-vizir!

Aravis saiu para uma conversa particular com os cavalos.

- Podem ir com o escudeiro antes do pôr-do-sol. Não precisam mais daqueles sacos. Irão de sela e rédea. Mas levarão comida e água nos alforjes. O homem recebeu ordens para que vocês matem a sede do outro lado da ponte.

- Para Nárnia! Para o Norte! – murmurou Bri. - Mas... E se Shasta não estiver lá nos túmulos?

- Esperem por ele, é claro. Passaram bem a noite?

- Nunca estive num estábulo melhor na minha vida – respondeu Bri. – Mas tem uma coisa: se o marido daquela sua amiga das risadinhas está pagando o primeiro escudeiro para comprar aveia de primeira, tenho a impressão de que ele anda enganando o patrão.

Aravis e Lasaralina cearam na Sala das Colunas. Duas horas mais tarde, estavam prontas para partir. Aravis vestiu-se como uma escrava de estimação de uma casa importante, cobrindo o rosto com um véu. Se houvesse perguntas, Lasaralina responderia que estava levando uma escrava de presente para uma das princesas.

Saíram com todo o cuidado, e poucos minutos depois estavam às portas do palácio. O oficial da guarda conhecia Lasaralina; os soldados, a seu mando, prestaram-lhe continência. Passaram à Sala de Mármore Negro. Serviçais e escravos andavam de um lado para outro, e isso facilitava mais as coisas. Da Sala das Colunas passaram à Sala das Estátuas e, depois da colunata, cruzaram os grandes portões de cobre trabalhado das salas do trono. Era de um luxo indescritível tudo o que se podia ver sob a luz mortiça do lampadário.

Chegaram por fim ao jardim, que descia até o rio em numerosos terraços. No fim erguia-se o Velho Palácio, escurecido pelo tempo. Já era quase noite, e as duas passaram por um labirinto de corredores iluminados apenas por alguns tocheiros fixados nas paredes. Lasaralina parou num lugar onde se podia ir para a esquerda ou para a direita.

- Vamos, vamos – murmurou Aravis, com o coração batendo acelerado, ainda com a impressão de que o pai podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Só estou pensando um pouco... Não tenho muita certeza se é para cá ou para lá... Acho que é para lá. É, tenho quase certeza. Que engraçado tudo isso aqui!

Pegaram à esquerda, atravessaram uma passagem quase escura de todo, chegaram a uma descida feita em degraus.

- Está certo – disse Lasaralina. – Lembro-me destes degraus.

Nesse momento uma luz oscilou lá na frente. Um segundo após, num canto distante, surgiram os vultos de dois homens que caminhavam de costas empunhando grandes velas. Só diante de realezas é que aparecem pessoas andando de costas. Aravis sentiu Lasaralina agarrando-lhe o braço quase como se fosse um beliscão, aquele beliscão que significa o seguinte: estou morrendo de medo. Achou estranho que Lasaralina sentisse tanto pavor do Tisroc, tão amigo, tão bom. Mas não havia muito tempo para pensar. Lasaralina já a empurrava para trás, degraus acima, na ponta dos pés, roçando pelas paredes.

- Uma porta; entre depressa!

Fecharam de novo a porta com todo o cuidado. Escuro total. Pela respiração, podia-se perceber que Lasaralina estava aterrorizada.

- Que Tash nos proteja! Que vamos fazer, Aravis, se ele entrar aqui?

Pisando um tapete fofo, saíram tateando e tropeçaram num sofá.

- Vamos nos esconder aqui atrás – murmurou Lasaralina. – Ó, que idéia idiota ter vindo aqui!

As duas moças agacharam-se no diminuto espaço entre o sofá e a parede acortinada.

Lasaralina deu um jeito de arranjar a melhor posição, ficando completamente escondida. A parte superior do rosto de Aravis aparecia do lado do sofá; seria vista se alguém projetasse uma luz naquela direção. Talvez, se isso acontecesse, o véu ajudasse a disfarçar que se tratava de um rosto humano. Tentou obter algum espaço de Lasaralina, que, mais egoísta no seu terror, resistiu e beliscou-lhe os pés. Desistiram e ficaram quietas, arquejando um pouco. Faziam muito ruído ao respirar, mas não havia nenhum outro barulho.

- Estamos salvas? – perguntou Aravis, no mais baixo dos mais baixos suspiros.

- Acho... acho que sim... mas, ó, meus nervos estão...

O barulho que então ouviram não poderia ser mais aterrador: uma porta se abriu. Depois, a luz. Como Aravis não podia esconder a cabeça atrás do sofá, viu tudo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Primeiro entraram os dois escravos (surdos e mudos, como Aravis imaginou, usados nas reuniões secretas), andando de costas e empunhando as velas. Cada um se colocou a um lado do sofá. Por sorte um escravo ficou na frente de Aravis, que passou a enxergar a cena através dos calcanhares dele. Entrou em seguida um velho, gordíssimo, usando um engraçado gorro pontudo, pelo qual Aravis imediatamente reconheceu o Tisroc. A menorzinha das joias que usava valia mais do que todas as indumentárias e armas dos senhores de Nárnia. Mas Aravis passou a preferir a moda de Nárnia àquela massa enfeitada de babados, pregueados, laçarotes, botões, borlas e talismãs. Depois entrou um jovem alto com turbante cheio de plumas e joias e uma cimitarra embainhada em marfim. Parecia emocionado. Seus olhos e dentes reluziam no brilho das velas. Por fim entrou um corcunda mirrado, no qual ela reconheceu com um calafrio o grão-vizir, seu prometido esposo, o próprio Achosta Tarcaã.

O Tisroc estirou-se no divã com um suspiro de satisfação; o jovem tomou o seu lugar, de pé diante dele; o grão-vizir agachou-se sobre os joelhos e os cotovelos, achatando a cara no tapete.

O jovem tomou a palavra:

- Pai-meu-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos! – falava depressa e num tom emburrado sem convencer a ninguém que o Tisroc fosse o deleite de seus olhos. – Louvado seja o seu nome para sempre! O senhor me destruiu completamente. Se tivesse me dado a mais rápida de suas galeras ao nascer do sol, quando percebi que o navio dos malditos bárbaros se afastava, talvez eu os tivesse alcançado. Persuadiu-me, porém, o senhor a verificar se acaso não estariam eles buscando melhor ancoradouro. Perdemos todo o dia. E já se foram... Já se puseram fora do meu alcance! Aquela falsa joia, aquela...

E aqui o jovem começou a referir-se à Rainha Luanna com palavras que não fica bem registrar no papel. Pois, sem dúvida, tratava-se do príncipe Rabadash; a falsa joia só podia ser Luanna de Nárnia.

- Olha a compostura, filho meu – disse o Tisroc. – A partida de um hóspede faz uma ferida que se cura mais depressa no coração do sensato.

- Mas eu quero a moça – bradou o príncipe. – Eu preciso da moça! Vou morrer sem... sem aquela falsa, soberba, aquela traiçoeira filha de um cão sarnento! Já não posso mais dormir, o melhor alimento não me apetece, os meus olhos estão ofuscados pela beleza daquela bárbara. Preciso da rainha bárbara.

- Como disse tão bem o divino poeta – observou o vizir, erguendo o rosto um tanto empoeirado –, "uns bons goles na fonte da razão ajudam a apagar o fogo do coração".

Esse verso irritou ainda mais o príncipe.

- Seu cachorro! – gritou ele, aplicando chutes certeiros no traseiro do grão-vizir. – Não ouse levantar poetas contra mim. Estou cheio de versos e máximas!

É possível que Aravis não tenha sentido a menor pena do vizir.

O Tisroc parecia mergulhado em devaneios, mas, ao notar o que acontecia, falou tranquilamente:

- Filho meu, pare de dar pontapés no venerável e esclarecido vizir: pois, assim como uma gema conserva o seu valor mesmo num monte de estéreo, deve a velhice ser respeitada, mesmo na mais vil das pessoas. Pare, pois, e diga-nos o que deseja e propõe.

- Desejo e proponho, pai meu, que o senhor convoque imediatamente seu invencível exército a fim de invadir a três vezes maldita terra de Nárnia, para arrasá-la com a espada e o fogo, anexando-a ao nosso ilimitado império, matando o Grande Rei e todos os de seu sangue, com exceção da Rainha Luanna. Pois a esta eu quero por mulher, quando ela tiver aprendido sua lição.

- Compreenda, filho meu, que nenhuma das palavras que proferisse poderá levar-me a uma guerra aberta com Nárnia.

- Não fosse o senhor o meu pai, ó sempiterno Tisroc – disse o príncipe rangendo os dentes –, diria que são palavras de um covarde.

- E não fosse você meu filho, ó fogoso Rabadash, sua vida agora seria curta e demorado o seu fim.

A voz plácida e fria com que disse essas palavras gelou o sangue de Aravis.

- Mas, pai meu – replicou o príncipe, num tom bem mais respeitoso –, por que pensar duas vezes em punir Nárnia? É como se enforcássemos um escravo preguiçoso ou déssemos um cavalo velho para os cachorros comerem. Nárnia não chega a ser a quarta parte da menor de suas províncias. Mil lanças podem subjugá-la em cinco semanas. Não passa de uma nódoa aos pés do seu império.

- Sem dúvida – falou Tisroc. – Esses pequenos países bárbaros que se proclamam livres (vale dizer, indolentes, caóticos, inúteis) são odiosos aos deuses e a todas as pessoas de discernimento.

- Assim sendo, por que haveremos de sofrer a afronta de uma Nárnia insubmissa? – prosseguiu o príncipe.

- Saiba, ó sábio príncipe – interveio o grão-vizir –, que, até o ano em que o seu altivo pai começou o seu salutar e sempiterno reinado, a terra de Nárnia vivia coberta de neve e gelo e era governada por uma poderosa feiticeira.

- Sei de tudo isso muito bem, ó loquaz vizir – replicou o príncipe. – Mas também sei que a feiticeira morreu. E que o gelo e a neve derreteram. E que Nárnia agora é um país frutífero.

- E essa mudança, cultíssimo príncipe, sem sombra de dúvida, é devida aos encantamentos dessas criaturas perversas que agora se intitulam Reis e Rainhas de Nárnia.

- Sou de opinião – disse Rabadash – que isso aconteceu pela força das causas naturais.

- Isto é assunto para os sábios. – falou o Tisroc. – Jamais poderei acreditar que uma tal mudança possa ser feita sem a intervenção de poderosa magia. Tantas coisas ali sucedem, que a terra é principalmente habitada por demônios na forma de bichos que falam como homens e de monstros que são metade homem e metade animal. É geralmente aceito que o Grande Rei de Nárnia – que os deuses o amaldiçoem! – é sustentado por um demônio de aspecto hediondo e de imbatível poder maléfico, que aparece sob a forma de um leão. Daí ser o ataque a Nárnia uma empresa duvidosa. Estou decidido a não meter a mão em saco de onde não possa retirá-la.

- Venturosos os calormanos – disse o vizir, revirando mais uma vez a cabeça –, em cujo chefe os deuses houveram por bem derramar a prudência e a circunspeção! Como diz o sábio e irrefutável Tisroc, seria penoso meter as mãos em um saco tão opulento quanto Nárnia. Divino foi o poeta que disse...

A esta altura Achosta percebeu um movimento impaciente do pé do príncipe e calou-se.

- É muito penoso – concordou o Tisroc na sua voz profunda e mansa. – O sol é escuro aos meus olhos, e à noite meu sono é menos reparador, por lembrar-me que Nárnia é ainda uma terra livre.

- Pai meu – disse Rabadash –, e se lhe mostrasse uma maneira pela qual poderia estender a sua mão para agarrar Nárnia, podendo retirá-la incólume, caso fracassasse a tentativa?

- Caso me mostre isso, Rabadash, será o melhor dos filhos.

- Escute, pois, meu pai. Nesta mesma noite, conduzirei apenas duzentos cavalos e homens pelo deserto. Parecerá a todos que o senhor nada sabe de minha expedição. Na segunda manhã estarei nos portões do castelo do rei Luna, na Arquelândia, em Anvar. Estão em paz conosco e desprevenidos: tomarei Anvar antes que se mexam. Depois cavalgarei pelo desfiladeiro do alto de Anvar, seguindo por Nárnia até Cair Paravel. O Grande Rei não se encontra lá; quando o deixei, prepara va uma expedição contra os gigantes da fronteira do norte. Entrarei facilmente em Cair Paravel. Serei cauteloso, cortês e mesureiro como um narniano. E depois, então? É esperar sentado até a chegada do Esplendor Hialino, com a Rainha Luanna a bordo, agarrar o meu passarinho fujão assim que ele pousar, colocá-lo na sela e cavalgar, cavalgar até Anvar.

- Mas não é provável, filho meu, que, ao arrebatar a mulher, um dos dois, você ou o Rei Edmundo, perca a vida?

- São poucos: dez dos meus homens podem desarmá-lo e amarrá-lo. Sofrearei minha veemente sede de sangue para que não prevaleça um motivo de guerra entre o senhor e o Grande Rei.

- Acaso acha que o Grande Rei deixará a sua esposa fácil? E se o Esplendor Hialino chegar a Cair Paravel antes de você?

- Não com estes ventos, pai meu. Pouco me importa o Grande Rei e sua ira.

- Por fim, imaginoso filho meu, está bem claro de que maneira obterá a mulher bárbara, mas de modo algum está claro como poderei subjugar Nárnia.

- Pai meu, por acaso lhe escapou que, enquanto eu e meus cavaleiros cruzamos Nárnia de lado a lado como uma flecha, Anvar já será nossa para sempre? De posse de Anvar, estamos sentados às portas de Nárnia, e sua guarnição aí pode ser acrescida pouco a pouco, até transformar-se em legião imensa.

- Falou com discernimento e espírito de previsão. Mas como vou retirar a minha mão se tudo for por água abaixo?

- É só dizer que fiz esse gesto sem o seu conhecimento, contra o seu coração, impelido pela violência do meu amor e pelo ardor da juventude.

- Certo. Mas o Rei irá pedir que lhe mandemos de volta a mulher bárbara, que é dele!

- Pai meu, pode estar certo de que isso não acontecerá. Embora essa mulher tenha casado-se com ele, creio que o Grande Rei Pedro é homem prudente e judicioso. De modo algum vai querer perder a alta honraria e grande vantagem de ser aliado da nossa casa, mesmo que ele tenha que perder a esposa. Ele não tem herdeiro algum, na certa arranjará para si outra melhor que esta.

- Ele não verá isso se eu viver para sempre, como é sem dúvida o seu desejo, filho meu – disse o Tisroc, com uma voz ainda mais seca do que habitualmente.

Depois de um instante de embaraçoso silêncio, falou o príncipe:

- Além disso, pai-meu-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos, forjaremos cartas da Rainha, afirmando que me ama e que não sente o menor desejo de regressar a Nárnia. Pois todo mundo sabe que as mulheres mudam mais que cata-vento. E, mesmo que não acreditem nas cartas, não ousarão entrar com armas em Tashbaan para buscá-la.

- Esclarecido vizir – disse o Tisroc –, queira esparzir sobre nós o seu sábio conselho a propósito desta estranha proposta.

- Sempiterno Tisroc: a força da afeição paternal não me é estranha e com freqüência vejo que, aos olhos do pai, filhos são mais preciosos que diamantes. Assim, como poderei ousar desvendar-lhe todo o meu pensamento, em matéria que pode colocar em perigo a vida deste decantado príncipe?

- É claro que você vai ousar – respondeu o Tisroc. – Se não ousar, correrá pelo menos um perigo igual.

- Ouvir é obedecer – gemeu o desgraçado. – Saiba então, ó iluminado Tisroc, em primeiro lugar, que o príncipe não corre um perigo tão grande quanto pode parecer. Pois os deuses negaram aos bárbaros a luz da discrição: assim a poesia deles não é, como a nossa, cheia de máximas e ditos úteis, mas é uma poesia de amor e de guerra. Portanto, nada lhes parecerá mais nobre e admirável do que a insensata empreitada a qual este... ai!

Na palavra "insensata", o príncipe dera-lhe um chute.

- Pare com isso, filho meu. E você, estimável vizir, quer ele pare ou não, de maneira alguma permita que a torrente de seu eloquente verbo seja interrompida. Pois nada assenta melhor a pessoas de gravidade e compostura do que suportar os males menores com resignação.

- Ouvir é obedecer – falou o vizir, revirando-se um pouco para o lado, a fim de colocar o traseiro fora do alcance do pé de Rabadash: – Nada lhe parecerá mais desculpável, se não estimável, ao príncipe, do que esta... hum... arriscada tentativa, especialmente por ser inspirada pelo amor da mulher. Portanto, se por desgraça o príncipe cair nas mãos deles, certamente não irão matá-lo. Mais ainda: pode ser mesmo que, embora não sequestre a Rainha, à vista de sua grande bravura e da sua extrema paixão, os corações deles acabem por favorecê-lo.

- Está aí um bom ponto de vista, velho tagarela – falou Rabadash. – Muito bom, apesar de ter saído de seu bestunto.

- O louvor do meu amo é a luz do meu coração – replicou Achosta. – Em segundo lugar, ó Tisroc, cujo reinado deve ser e será sempiterno, creio que, com o auxílio dos deuses, é muito provável que Anvar caia nas mãos do príncipe. Se assim for, agarramos Nárnia pelo pescoço.

Fez-se uma longa pausa. A sala ficou tão silenciosa que as duas moças mal tinham coragem de respirar. Falou o Tisroc, afinal:

- Vá, filho meu. Faça como disse. Mas não espere de mim ajuda ou conivência. Não o vingarei se morrer, e não irei libertá-lo se o meterem numa prisão. E, caso fracasse ou triunfe, se verter uma gota a mais do nobre sangue narniano, e disso advenha a guerra, meu favor lhe será negado para sempre, e o seu irmão ocupará o seu lugar entre os calormanos. Agora vá. Seja rápido, discreto, e que a sorte o favoreça. Que o poderio de Tash, o inexorável, o irresistível, dirija a sua lança e a sua espada.

- Ouvir é obedecer – bradou Rabadash, que, depois de ajoelhar-se um segundo para beijar as mãos do pai, deixou rapidamente a sala. Para grande desgosto de Aravis, que sentia câimbras horríveis, o Tisroc e o vizir permaneceram.

- Vizir, será certo que nenhuma outra alma sabe da reunião que os três aqui mantivemos?

- Senhor meu, não é possível que mais alguém o saiba. Por esta mesma razão propus, e a sua infalível sabedoria concordou, que era aqui, no Velho Palácio, que deveríamos nos encontrar, onde reunião alguma jamais foi feita e nenhum dos familiares tem ocasião de entrar.

- Muito bem. Se alguém soubesse, estaria morto em menos de uma hora. E também você, meu prudente vizir, esqueça tudo o que se passou aqui. Limparei do meu próprio coração e do seu também toda a lembrança em relação aos planos do príncipe. Ele partiu sem o meu conhecimento e sem o meu consentimento, não sei para onde, por motivo de sua violência, precipitação e rebeldia juvenis. Ninguém ficará mais surpreso do que nós, eu e você, ao saber que Anvar está nas mãos dele.

- Ouvir é obedecer.

- Por isto mesmo, você jamais pensará, lá no fundo do seu coração, que eu sou o mais duro de todos os pais, capaz de enviar o primogênito numa missão que lhe possa causar a morte. Por mais que isto lhe agrade, a você, que não ama muito o príncipe, como bem vejo no fundo da sua alma.

- Impecável Tisroc, se o comparo com o amor ao meu senhor, eu de fato não amo o príncipe, nem a minha própria vida, nem a água, nem o pão, nem a luz do sol.

- São elevados e certos os seus sentimentos. Também não amo nada dessas coisas, se as comparo com o poder e a glória do meu trono. Se o príncipe triunfar, teremos Arquelândia e talvez, depois, Nárnia. Se falhar... se falhar tenho mais dezoito filhos... e Rabadash, ao estilo dos filhos mais velhos dos reis, estava começando a ficar perigoso. Mais de cinco tisrocs em Tashbaan morreram antes da hora porque seus filhos mais velhos, esclarecidos príncipes, acabaram se cansando de esperar pelo trono. Melhor que ele esfrie o sangue no estrangeiro do que o afervente aqui na inação. E agora, meu excelente vizir, o excesso de minha aflição paterna está me levando para a cama. Mande os músicos para os meus aposentos. Mas, antes de deitar-se, revogue o perdão que assinamos para o terceiro cozinheiro. Estou sentindo dentro de mim prognósticos evidentes de indigestão.

- Ouvir é obedecer.

O grão-vizir engatinhou pela sala, levantou-se, abriu a porta, fez a reverência e saiu. O Tisroc permaneceu sentado e quieto no divã Aravis chegou a temer que tivesse caído no sono. Por fim, com grandes chiados e suspiros, ele alçou o enorme corpanzil, fez sinal para que os escravos o precedessem com as velas, e saiu. Fechou-se a porta. A sala estava novamente imersa em escuridão. As duas moças podiam afinal respirar de verdade.

- Que horror! Que horror! - gemeu Lasaralina. - Estou apavorada, querida. Estou tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Veja só.

- Vamos – disse Aravis, que também tremia. – Já foram para o palácio novo. Estaremos salvas lá fora. Como demoraram! Leve-me logo para a porta da muralha, depressa.

- Mas você tem coragem, querida? Olhe o meu estado de nervos! Não, por favor: vamos descansar um pouco e voltar para casa. No momento, nem consigo dar um passo. Que nervosismo, querida! Quero voltar para casa.

- Voltar?

- Você não entende, não é? Você é tão pouco compreensiva! – falou a amiga, começando a chorar.

"Não é hora para compaixão", pensou Aravis.

- Olhe uma coisa! – e deu umas boas sacudidelas em Lasaralina. – Se disser outra vez a palavra voltar, e se não me levar imediatamente para a porta do rio... sabe o que vou fazer? Vou lá fora e dou um berro... e pegam a gente.

- E nós duas então iremos mo... morrer! Você não acabou de ouvir o que disse o Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre!

- Ouvi, mas prefiro morrer a me casar com Achosta. Logo, em frente!

- Você está sendo má, Aravis. Veja só o meu estado de nervos.

Mas Lasaralina acabou entregando os pontos. Voltaram, seguiram por um comprido corredor e chegaram por fim ao ar livre.

Estavam agora no jardim do palácio com aqueles terraços em tabuleiros, cercados pelas muralhas da cidade. A lua brilhava. Uma desvantagem das aventuras é esta: quando chegamos aos lugares mais belos, estamos em geral tão aflitos e apressados que não somos capazes de apreciá-los. Por isso Aravis (apesar de lembrar-se anos depois) teve apenas uma vaga impressão de relvados cinzentos, fontes murmurantes, sombras esguias de ciprestes.

Quando chegaram ao fim da rampa, e a muralha lhes barrou o caminho, Lasaralina tremia tanto que não foi capaz de abrir o portão. Aravis passou à frente e o fez. Lá estava o rio, espelhando o luar, com um pequeno cais de amarração e simpáticas canoas.

- Adeus – disse Aravis – e muito obrigada. Perdoe se fiz jogo sujo, mas pense um pouquinho de quem estou escapando.

- Querida, não quer desistir? Agora já viu que Achosta é um grande homem!

- Grande homem! Um escravo repugnante e rastejante que a chutes no traseiro responde com lisonjas, mas vai guardando tudo, e acaba levando o Tisroc a aceitar um plano que causará a morte do próprio filho!

- Aravis! Aravis! Como você pode dizer uma coisa destas? E sobre o Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – também! Se ele fez aquilo, é porque está certo!

- Adeus e... achei lindos os seus vestidos. E sua casa também é linda. E você vai ter uma vida linda... Só que não é a minha vida. Feche a porta devagar.

Escapou dos ternos beijos da amiga, pulou para dentro de uma canoa e daí a pouco estava em pleno rio, com duas luas, uma no céu, outra no fundo das águas. Como era boa a brisa!

Quando se aproximava da outra margem ouviu o pio de uma coruja. "Muito mais agradável!" Vivera sempre no campo e detestara todos os minutos passados em Tashbaan.

Ao pisar em terra, viu-se cercada pela escuridão, pois a elevação do terreno e as árvores impediam a passagem do luar. Mesmo assim conseguiu descobrir o caminho trilhado por Shasta, divisando por fim os túmulos escuros. E, por mais valente que fosse nesse momento, o seu coração estremeceu. E se os outros não estivessem lá? E se, no lugar deles, estivessem os morcegos? Mas ergueu a cabeça e caminhou firme para os túmulos.

Ainda não os alcançara quando deu com Bri, Huin e o escudeiro.

Pode voltar para a casa de sua senhora – disse Aravis, esquecendo-se de que o escudeiro só poderia voltar no dia seguinte, quando os portões da cidade se abrissem. – Tome um dinheiro pelo trabalho.

- Ouvir é obedecer – disse o escudeiro, partindo com uma pressa inesperada na direção da cidade. Também a cabeça dele estava cheia de morcegos.

Aravis viu-se acariciando Huin e Bri como se fossem animais comuns.

- Aí vem Shasta! Graças ao Leão! – disse Bri. Shasta de fato apareceu, agora que o escudeiro se fora.

- Não há um momento a perder! – e em rápidas palavras Aravis falou sobre a expedição de Rabadash.

- Cães traiçoeiros! – bradou Bri, sacudindo a crina e batendo com o casco. – Um ataque em tempo de paz, sem declaração de guerra! Pois vamos lhes colocar sal na ração. Chegaremos antes deles.

- Chegaremos? – duvidou Aravis, pulando para a sela de Huin. Shasta sentiu um pouco de inveja daquele pulo perfeito.

- Bru-ru! – bufou Bri. – Firme, Shasta? Vamos dar uma boa largada!

- O príncipe também vai largar imediatamente – falou Aravis.

- Conversa de gente humana – respondeu Bri.

- Impossível organizar um esquadrão de duzentos cavalos e duzentos cavaleiros, com água, comida e armamentos, e largar imediatamente. Bem, qual a nossa direção? Norte?

- Um momento – interveio Shasta. – Deixe isso comigo. Tracei uma linha. Depois eu explico. Vocês, cavalos, cheguem um pouco mais para a esquerda. Aí... exatamente.

- Agora tem uma coisa – disse Bri. – Isso de galopar durante um dia e uma noite só existe nas histórias. Tem de ser no passo e no trote. Quando formos a passo, vocês aí, humanos, podem descer e ir a passo também. Pronta, Huin? Vamos! Para Nárnia! Para o Norte!

A princípio foi uma beleza. Com a noite alta, a areia perdera o calor acumulado durante o dia e a temperatura era agradável. Por todos os lados a areia resplandecia como água ou como uma grande bandeja de prata. Fora o barulho dos cascos, o silêncio era completo. Shasta seria capaz de dormir, caso não tivesse de desmontar para caminhar de vez em quando.

Parecia uma cavalgada sem fim. Sumiu o luar e tiveram a impressão de avançar nas trevas por horas e horas. Quando Shasta percebeu que distinguia o pescoço e a cabeça de Bri com mais nitidez, lenta, lentamente, a grande planura cinzenta começou a surgir. Parecia um mundo morto. Terrivelmente cansado, Shasta notou que fazia frio e que os seus lábios estavam secos. E o tempo todo o ranger do couro, o tinir dos cabrestos e o ruído dos cascos, não o proctiproc de um caminho duro, mas um pructupruc sobre a areia ressequida.

Por fim, muito longe, do lado direito, surgiu no horizonte um longo risco cinza, mais pálido. Depois um clarão avermelhado. Era enfim o amanhecer, a manhã que nem um só passarinho festejava. E, como estava ficando mais frio, Shasta começou a gostar das caminhadas a pé.

Com o sol, tudo mudou num instante. A areia cinzenta ficou amarela e cintilava como que salpicada de diamantes. As sombras de Shasta, Huin, Bri e Aravis alongavam-se à esquerda. Na lonjura em frente o topo duplo do Monte Piro refulgia, e Shasta achou que se haviam afastado um pouco da linha reta.

- Um pouquinho mais à esquerda, um pouquinho mais – comandou.

O melhor de tudo era olhar para trás e ver Tashbaan diminuindo de tamanho na distância. Os túmulos ficaram quase invisíveis, engolidos pela vasta corcova maciça que era a cidade do Tisroc. Todos se sentiram melhor.

Mas não por muito tempo. Tashbaan, muito longe quando olharam pela primeira vez, parecia permanecer no mesmo lugar enquanto avançavam.

Shasta parou de olhar para trás, para não ter a impressão de estar sempre no mesmo lugar. O sol passou a ser um incômodo, pois o fulgor da areia doía-lhe nos olhos. O jeito era esfregá-los e continuar fixando o Monte Piro e comandando a rota.

Notou que o calor havia chegado quando, ao apear, sentiu um bafo quente na face como se tivesse aberto um forno. E, quando ia desmontar mais uma vez, deu um berro de dor, um pé descalço na areia ardente e outro no estribo.

- Sinto muito, Bri, mas não aguento mais andar. Meus pés estão pegando fogo.

- É claro! Eu devia ter-me lembrado disso. Fique na sela. Não há outro jeito.

- Você não tem problema – disse Shasta para Aravis, que caminhava ao lado de Huin. – Você tem sapato.

Aravis nada respondeu. Estava com um ar superior. E infelizmente esse ar superior era propositado.

A trote, a passo, rã-rã-rã dos couros, tlim-tlim-tlim dos cabrestos, cheiro de cavalo, cheiro de si mesmo, calor, ofuscamento, dor de cabeça – eis o que era, e sempre a mesma coisa, quilômetro após quilômetro. E Tashbaan sempre lá, no mesmo lugar, nunca mais longe, e as montanhas à frente sempre no mesmo lugar, nunca mais perto. Não acabava mais, rã-rã-rã, tlim-tlim-tlim, cheiro de cavalo, cheiro de gente.

Experimentaram todos os passatempos, mas o tempo não passava. E era preciso fazer uma força monstruosa para não ficar pensando em refrescos gelados num palácio de Tashbaan, água clara batendo na pedra, leite fresco e cremoso, mas não cremoso demais... E, por mais que a gente não queira pensar, mais a gente pensa.

Entretanto, acabou surgindo uma coisa diferente: um bloco de pedra fincado na areia, com uns dez metros de altura. Com o sol já muito alto, a sombra do bloco de pedra era pouca. Foi para esse pouquinho de sombra que correram e aí se amontoaram. Comeram e beberam um gole de água. Não é fácil dar água a um cavalo com um cantil, mas Bri e Huin souberam usar os beiços com habilidade.

Ninguém chegou a ficar satisfeito. Ninguém falou nada. Os cavalos espumavam e respiravam ruidosamente. As crianças estavam pálidas.

Após um ligeiro descanso, partiram novamente. Os mesmos ruídos, os mesmos odores, os mesmos fulgores, até que as sombras dos quatro passaram para o lado direito e foram ficando cada vez mais compridas, como se quisessem alcançar a extremidade oriental do mundo. Com o sol posto, felizmente teve fim a reverberação das areias; mas o bafo quente do chão era cada vez pior. Quatro pares de olhos procuravam excitadamente um dos sinais referidos pelo corvo. Mas só havia areia. Já iam surgindo as estrelas, e as quatro criaturas se sentiam infelizes, sedentas e exaustas. Mal se erguia a lua quando Shasta – com a voz estranha de quem está de boca seca – gritou:

- Lá está!

Não havia erro. Lá estava uma inclinação do terreno, um declive com massas de pedra dos lados. Os cavalos, cansados demais para falar, picaram o passo e, em dois minutos, entraram na garganta. A princípio foi ainda pior que no areal aberto; respirava-se com dificuldade entre as paredes de pedra, e o luar mal penetrava. A inclinação prosseguia, e as rochas de lado a lado pareciam altos penhascos. Encontraram vegetação, plantas como cactos espinhosos e um capim que picava a pele. Os cascos dos cavalos pisoteavam seixos e pedras grandes. Por todas as curvas iam buscando ansiosamente qualquer sinal de água. Os cavalos quase não podiam mais, extenuados; Huin, aos tropeções, ia ficando para trás. Já quase desesperados, depararam com um fiozinho de água correndo por um capinzal menos áspero. O fiozinho virou um arroio, o arroio virou um riacho e o riacho acabou virando um rio de verdade. De repente, Shasta, meio zonzo, percebeu que Bri havia parado e que ele caíra da sela. Diante deles estava uma cachoeira formando uma piscina de água fresca. Os cavalos começaram a beber, a beber, a beber. Shasta entrou com a água pelos joelhos e foi meter a cabeça debaixo da cachoeira. Talvez tenha sido o melhor momento da sua vida.

Só dez minutos mais tarde os quatro começaram a observar os arredores. A lua já subira o bastante para espreitar o vale. Relva macia alongava-se pelas margens do rio; além, moitas e árvores. Flores escondidas na sombra perfumavam o ar. Vindo do escuro da mata chegou um som que Shasta jamais ouvira: um rouxinol.

Fatigados demais para falar ou comer, os cavalos deitaram-se como estavam. O mesmo fizeram Aravis e Shasta. Cerca de dez minutos após, a prudente Huin abriu a boca:

- Não devemos dormir; temos de chegar na frente daquele Rabadash.

- Ninguém vai dormir – disse Bri com vagareza. – Só descansar um pouquinho...

Shasta percebeu que iriam todos pegar no sono se ele não se levantasse e fizesse alguma coisa. Resolveu levantar-se para convencê-los a prosseguir. Mas não agora... daqui a pouco...

E logo a lua brilhava e o rouxinol cantava acima de dois cavalos e duas crianças – todos os quatro a ressonar.

Aravis foi a primeira a acordar. O sol já ia alto, e as horas matinais mais frescas estavam perdidas. "Minha culpa" – disse para si mesma com raiva, dando um pulo e começando a despertar os outros. "Não se pode esperar que cavalos continuem acordados depois de uma canseira como essa, mesmo que falem. E o rapaz também, pois não tem o hábito. Mas eu, sim, eu devia saber."

Os outros estavam tontos de sono.

- Bru-ru! – disse Bri. – Dormindo de sela, eu! Nunca mais, que coisa desagradável!

- Depressa, vamos, já perdemos metade da manhã.

- Antes temos de comer um capinzinho - disse Bri.

- Não podemos esperar.

- Por que essa pressa? – perguntou Bri. – Já atravessamos ou não o deserto?

- Mas ainda não estamos em Arquelândia; temos de chegar lá antes de Rabadash.

- Ó, mas devemos estar muito à frente dele – respondeu Bri. – Esse corvo, amigo de Shasta, não disse que este era o caminho mais curto?

- Ele não disse nada sobre mais curto – respondeu Shasta. – Disse apenas melhor, por causa do rio. Pode ser o mais comprido.

- Bem, não posso ir sem comer qualquer coisinha – disse Bri. – Tire minhas rédeas, Shasta.

- Por favor – falou por sua vez Huin, muito encabulada. – Também sinto como Bri que não posso mais. Mas quando cavalos levam humanos nas costas não são muitas vezes obrigados a continuar, mesmo não aguentando mais? E não descobrem no fim que ainda eram capazes de suportar mais um pouco? Pois então, será que não podemos fazer uma forcinha, agora que estamos livres? Tudo em nome de Nárnia.

- Acho, madame – falou Bri esmagadoramente – que conheço um pouquinho mais do que a senhora a respeito de expedições e marchas forçadas ou da resistência de um cavalo!

Huin ficou quietinha; era tão sensível, tão gentil, tão cordata! Mas, na verdade, estava com a razão: se Bri estivesse carregando nas costas um tarcaã, este teria achado que ele poderia continuar por muitas horas. Mas justamente uma das piores consequências da escravidão é esta: quando uma criatura não é mais forçada a fazer as coisas, quase já perdeu de todo o poder de forçar a si mesma.

Esperaram que Bri comesse um pouco e bebesse água. Huin e as crianças, naturalmente, também comeram e beberam.

Deviam ser umas onze horas quando partiram. Mesmo assim Bri não se mostrava com a mesma disposição da véspera. Foi Huin, embora a mais fraca e mais cansada dos dois, que abriu a cavalgada.

O vale era tão bonito, com as águas frescas, relvados e flores silvestres, que dava a tentação de ir vagarosamente.


	8. Capítulo 7

Primeiro entraram os dois escravos (surdos e mudos, como Aravis imaginou, usados nas reuniões secretas), andando de costas e empunhando as velas. Cada um se colocou a um lado do sofá. Por sorte um escravo ficou na frente de Aravis, que passou a enxergar a cena através dos calcanhares dele. Entrou em seguida um velho, gordíssimo, usando um engraçado gorro pontudo, pelo qual Aravis imediatamente reconheceu o Tisroc. A menorzinha das joias que usava valia mais do que todas as indumentárias e armas dos senhores de Nárnia. Mas Aravis passou a preferir a moda de Nárnia àquela massa enfeitada de babados, pregueados, laçarotes, botões, borlas e talismãs. Depois entrou um jovem alto com turbante cheio de plumas e joias e uma cimitarra embainhada em marfim. Parecia emocionado. Seus olhos e dentes reluziam no brilho das velas. Por fim entrou um corcunda mirrado, no qual ela reconheceu com um calafrio o grão-vizir, seu prometido esposo, o próprio Achosta Tarcaã.

O Tisroc estirou-se no divã com um suspiro de satisfação; o jovem tomou o seu lugar, de pé diante dele; o grão-vizir agachou-se sobre os joelhos e os cotovelos, achatando a cara no tapete.

O jovem tomou a palavra:

- Pai-meu-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos! – falava depressa e num tom emburrado sem convencer a ninguém que o Tisroc fosse o deleite de seus olhos. – Louvado seja o seu nome para sempre! O senhor me destruiu completamente. Se tivesse me dado a mais rápida de suas galeras ao nascer do sol, quando percebi que o navio dos malditos bárbaros se afastava, talvez eu os tivesse alcançado. Persuadiu-me, porém, o senhor a verificar se acaso não estariam eles buscando melhor ancoradouro. Perdemos todo o dia. E já se foram... Já se puseram fora do meu alcance! Aquela falsa joia, aquela...

E aqui o jovem começou a referir-se à Rainha Luanna com palavras que não fica bem registrar no papel. Pois, sem dúvida, tratava-se do príncipe Rabadash; a falsa joia só podia ser Luanna de Nárnia.

- Olha a compostura, filho meu – disse o Tisroc. – A partida de um hóspede faz uma ferida que se cura mais depressa no coração do sensato.

- Mas eu quero a moça – bradou o príncipe. – Eu preciso da moça! Vou morrer sem... sem aquela falsa, soberba, aquela traiçoeira filha de um cão sarnento! Já não posso mais dormir, o melhor alimento não me apetece, os meus olhos estão ofuscados pela beleza daquela bárbara. Preciso da rainha bárbara.

- Como disse tão bem o divino poeta – observou o vizir, erguendo o rosto um tanto empoeirado –, "uns bons goles na fonte da razão ajudam a apagar o fogo do coração".

Esse verso irritou ainda mais o príncipe.

- Seu cachorro! – gritou ele, aplicando chutes certeiros no traseiro do grão-vizir. – Não ouse levantar poetas contra mim. Estou cheio de versos e máximas!

É possível que Aravis não tenha sentido a menor pena do vizir.

O Tisroc parecia mergulhado em devaneios, mas, ao notar o que acontecia, falou tranquilamente:

- Filho meu, pare de dar pontapés no venerável e esclarecido vizir: pois, assim como uma gema conserva o seu valor mesmo num monte de estéreo, deve a velhice ser respeitada, mesmo na mais vil das pessoas. Pare, pois, e diga-nos o que deseja e propõe.

- Desejo e proponho, pai meu, que o senhor convoque imediatamente seu invencível exército a fim de invadir a três vezes maldita terra de Nárnia, para arrasá-la com a espada e o fogo, anexando-a ao nosso ilimitado império, matando o Grande Rei e todos os de seu sangue, com exceção da Rainha Luanna. Pois a esta eu quero por mulher, quando ela tiver aprendido sua lição.

- Compreenda, filho meu, que nenhuma das palavras que proferisse poderá levar-me a uma guerra aberta com Nárnia.

- Não fosse o senhor o meu pai, ó sempiterno Tisroc – disse o príncipe rangendo os dentes –, diria que são palavras de um covarde.

- E não fosse você meu filho, ó fogoso Rabadash, sua vida agora seria curta e demorado o seu fim.

A voz plácida e fria com que disse essas palavras gelou o sangue de Aravis.

- Mas, pai meu – replicou o príncipe, num tom bem mais respeitoso –, por que pensar duas vezes em punir Nárnia? É como se enforcássemos um escravo preguiçoso ou déssemos um cavalo velho para os cachorros comerem. Nárnia não chega a ser a quarta parte da menor de suas províncias. Mil lanças podem subjugá-la em cinco semanas. Não passa de uma nódoa aos pés do seu império.

- Sem dúvida – falou Tisroc. – Esses pequenos países bárbaros que se proclamam livres (vale dizer, indolentes, caóticos, inúteis) são odiosos aos deuses e a todas as pessoas de discernimento.

- Assim sendo, por que haveremos de sofrer a afronta de uma Nárnia insubmissa? – prosseguiu o príncipe.

- Saiba, ó sábio príncipe – interveio o grão-vizir –, que, até o ano em que o seu altivo pai começou o seu salutar e sempiterno reinado, a terra de Nárnia vivia coberta de neve e gelo e era governada por uma poderosa feiticeira.

- Sei de tudo isso muito bem, ó loquaz vizir – replicou o príncipe. – Mas também sei que a feiticeira morreu. E que o gelo e a neve derreteram. E que Nárnia agora é um país frutífero.

- E essa mudança, cultíssimo príncipe, sem sombra de dúvida, é devida aos encantamentos dessas criaturas perversas que agora se intitulam Reis e Rainhas de Nárnia.

- Sou de opinião – disse Rabadash – que isso aconteceu pela força das causas naturais.

- Isto é assunto para os sábios. – falou o Tisroc. – Jamais poderei acreditar que uma tal mudança possa ser feita sem a intervenção de poderosa magia. Tantas coisas ali sucedem, que a terra é principalmente habitada por demônios na forma de bichos que falam como homens e de monstros que são metade homem e metade animal. É geralmente aceito que o Grande Rei de Nárnia – que os deuses o amaldiçoem! – é sustentado por um demônio de aspecto hediondo e de imbatível poder maléfico, que aparece sob a forma de um leão. Daí ser o ataque a Nárnia uma empresa duvidosa. Estou decidido a não meter a mão em saco de onde não possa retirá-la.

- Venturosos os calormanos – disse o vizir, revirando mais uma vez a cabeça –, em cujo chefe os deuses houveram por bem derramar a prudência e a circunspeção! Como diz o sábio e irrefutável Tisroc, seria penoso meter as mãos em um saco tão opulento quanto Nárnia. Divino foi o poeta que disse...

A esta altura Achosta percebeu um movimento impaciente do pé do príncipe e calou-se.

- É muito penoso – concordou o Tisroc na sua voz profunda e mansa. – O sol é escuro aos meus olhos, e à noite meu sono é menos reparador, por lembrar-me que Nárnia é ainda uma terra livre.

- Pai meu – disse Rabadash –, e se lhe mostrasse uma maneira pela qual poderia estender a sua mão para agarrar Nárnia, podendo retirá-la incólume, caso fracassasse a tentativa?

- Caso me mostre isso, Rabadash, será o melhor dos filhos.

- Escute, pois, meu pai. Nesta mesma noite, conduzirei apenas duzentos cavalos e homens pelo deserto. Parecerá a todos que o senhor nada sabe de minha expedição. Na segunda manhã estarei nos portões do castelo do rei Luna, na Arquelândia, em Anvar. Estão em paz conosco e desprevenidos: tomarei Anvar antes que se mexam. Depois cavalgarei pelo desfiladeiro do alto de Anvar, seguindo por Nárnia até Cair Paravel. O Grande Rei não se encontra lá; quando o deixei, prepara va uma expedição contra os gigantes da fronteira do norte. Entrarei facilmente em Cair Paravel. Serei cauteloso, cortês e mesureiro como um narniano. E depois, então? É esperar sentado até a chegada do Esplendor Hialino, com a Rainha Luanna a bordo, agarrar o meu passarinho fujão assim que ele pousar, colocá-lo na sela e cavalgar, cavalgar até Anvar.

- Mas não é provável, filho meu, que, ao arrebatar a mulher, um dos dois, você ou o Rei Edmundo, perca a vida?

- São poucos: dez dos meus homens podem desarmá-lo e amarrá-lo. Sofrearei minha veemente sede de sangue para que não prevaleça um motivo de guerra entre o senhor e o Grande Rei.

- Acaso acha que o Grande Rei deixará a sua esposa fácil? E se o Esplendor Hialino chegar a Cair Paravel antes de você?

- Não com estes ventos, pai meu. Pouco me importa o Grande Rei e sua ira.

- Por fim, imaginoso filho meu, está bem claro de que maneira obterá a mulher bárbara, mas de modo algum está claro como poderei subjugar Nárnia.

- Pai meu, por acaso lhe escapou que, enquanto eu e meus cavaleiros cruzamos Nárnia de lado a lado como uma flecha, Anvar já será nossa para sempre? De posse de Anvar, estamos sentados às portas de Nárnia, e sua guarnição aí pode ser acrescida pouco a pouco, até transformar-se em legião imensa.

- Falou com discernimento e espírito de previsão. Mas como vou retirar a minha mão se tudo for por água abaixo?

- É só dizer que fiz esse gesto sem o seu conhecimento, contra o seu coração, impelido pela violência do meu amor e pelo ardor da juventude.

- Certo. Mas o Rei irá pedir que lhe mandemos de volta a mulher bárbara, que é dele!

- Pai meu, pode estar certo de que isso não acontecerá. Embora essa mulher tenha casado-se com ele, creio que o Grande Rei Pedro é homem prudente e judicioso. De modo algum vai querer perder a alta honraria e grande vantagem de ser aliado da nossa casa, mesmo que ele tenha que perder a esposa. Ele não tem herdeiro algum, na certa arranjará para si outra melhor que esta.

- Ele não verá isso se eu viver para sempre, como é sem dúvida o seu desejo, filho meu – disse o Tisroc, com uma voz ainda mais seca do que habitualmente.

Depois de um instante de embaraçoso silêncio, falou o príncipe:

- Além disso, pai-meu-e-deleite-dos-meus-olhos, forjaremos cartas da Rainha, afirmando que me ama e que não sente o menor desejo de regressar a Nárnia. Pois todo mundo sabe que as mulheres mudam mais que cata-vento. E, mesmo que não acreditem nas cartas, não ousarão entrar com armas em Tashbaan para buscá-la.

- Esclarecido vizir – disse o Tisroc –, queira esparzir sobre nós o seu sábio conselho a propósito desta estranha proposta.

- Sempiterno Tisroc: a força da afeição paternal não me é estranha e com freqüência vejo que, aos olhos do pai, filhos são mais preciosos que diamantes. Assim, como poderei ousar desvendar-lhe todo o meu pensamento, em matéria que pode colocar em perigo a vida deste decantado príncipe?

- É claro que você vai ousar – respondeu o Tisroc. – Se não ousar, correrá pelo menos um perigo igual.

- Ouvir é obedecer – gemeu o desgraçado. – Saiba então, ó iluminado Tisroc, em primeiro lugar, que o príncipe não corre um perigo tão grande quanto pode parecer. Pois os deuses negaram aos bárbaros a luz da discrição: assim a poesia deles não é, como a nossa, cheia de máximas e ditos úteis, mas é uma poesia de amor e de guerra. Portanto, nada lhes parecerá mais nobre e admirável do que a insensata empreitada a qual este... ai!

Na palavra "insensata", o príncipe dera-lhe um chute.

- Pare com isso, filho meu. E você, estimável vizir, quer ele pare ou não, de maneira alguma permita que a torrente de seu eloquente verbo seja interrompida. Pois nada assenta melhor a pessoas de gravidade e compostura do que suportar os males menores com resignação.

- Ouvir é obedecer – falou o vizir, revirando-se um pouco para o lado, a fim de colocar o traseiro fora do alcance do pé de Rabadash: – Nada lhe parecerá mais desculpável, se não estimável, ao príncipe, do que esta... hum... arriscada tentativa, especialmente por ser inspirada pelo amor da mulher. Portanto, se por desgraça o príncipe cair nas mãos deles, certamente não irão matá-lo. Mais ainda: pode ser mesmo que, embora não sequestre a Rainha, à vista de sua grande bravura e da sua extrema paixão, os corações deles acabem por favorecê-lo.

- Está aí um bom ponto de vista, velho tagarela – falou Rabadash. – Muito bom, apesar de ter saído de seu bestunto.

- O louvor do meu amo é a luz do meu coração – replicou Achosta. – Em segundo lugar, ó Tisroc, cujo reinado deve ser e será sempiterno, creio que, com o auxílio dos deuses, é muito provável que Anvar caia nas mãos do príncipe. Se assim for, agarramos Nárnia pelo pescoço.

Fez-se uma longa pausa. A sala ficou tão silenciosa que as duas moças mal tinham coragem de respirar. Falou o Tisroc, afinal:

- Vá, filho meu. Faça como disse. Mas não espere de mim ajuda ou conivência. Não o vingarei se morrer, e não irei libertá-lo se o meterem numa prisão. E, caso fracasse ou triunfe, se verter uma gota a mais do nobre sangue narniano, e disso advenha a guerra, meu favor lhe será negado para sempre, e o seu irmão ocupará o seu lugar entre os calormanos. Agora vá. Seja rápido, discreto, e que a sorte o favoreça. Que o poderio de Tash, o inexorável, o irresistível, dirija a sua lança e a sua espada.

- Ouvir é obedecer – bradou Rabadash, que, depois de ajoelhar-se um segundo para beijar as mãos do pai, deixou rapidamente a sala. Para grande desgosto de Aravis, que sentia câimbras horríveis, o Tisroc e o vizir permaneceram.

- Vizir, será certo que nenhuma outra alma sabe da reunião que os três aqui mantivemos?

- Senhor meu, não é possível que mais alguém o saiba. Por esta mesma razão propus, e a sua infalível sabedoria concordou, que era aqui, no Velho Palácio, que deveríamos nos encontrar, onde reunião alguma jamais foi feita e nenhum dos familiares tem ocasião de entrar.

- Muito bem. Se alguém soubesse, estaria morto em menos de uma hora. E também você, meu prudente vizir, esqueça tudo o que se passou aqui. Limparei do meu próprio coração e do seu também toda a lembrança em relação aos planos do príncipe. Ele partiu sem o meu conhecimento e sem o meu consentimento, não sei para onde, por motivo de sua violência, precipitação e rebeldia juvenis. Ninguém ficará mais surpreso do que nós, eu e você, ao saber que Anvar está nas mãos dele.

- Ouvir é obedecer.

- Por isto mesmo, você jamais pensará, lá no fundo do seu coração, que eu sou o mais duro de todos os pais, capaz de enviar o primogênito numa missão que lhe possa causar a morte. Por mais que isto lhe agrade, a você, que não ama muito o príncipe, como bem vejo no fundo da sua alma.

- Impecável Tisroc, se o comparo com o amor ao meu senhor, eu de fato não amo o príncipe, nem a minha própria vida, nem a água, nem o pão, nem a luz do sol.

- São elevados e certos os seus sentimentos. Também não amo nada dessas coisas, se as comparo com o poder e a glória do meu trono. Se o príncipe triunfar, teremos Arquelândia e talvez, depois, Nárnia. Se falhar... se falhar tenho mais dezoito filhos... e Rabadash, ao estilo dos filhos mais velhos dos reis, estava começando a ficar perigoso. Mais de cinco tisrocs em Tashbaan morreram antes da hora porque seus filhos mais velhos, esclarecidos príncipes, acabaram se cansando de esperar pelo trono. Melhor que ele esfrie o sangue no estrangeiro do que o afervente aqui na inação. E agora, meu excelente vizir, o excesso de minha aflição paterna está me levando para a cama. Mande os músicos para os meus aposentos. Mas, antes de deitar-se, revogue o perdão que assinamos para o terceiro cozinheiro. Estou sentindo dentro de mim prognósticos evidentes de indigestão.

- Ouvir é obedecer.

O grão-vizir engatinhou pela sala, levantou-se, abriu a porta, fez a reverência e saiu. O Tisroc permaneceu sentado e quieto no divã Aravis chegou a temer que tivesse caído no sono. Por fim, com grandes chiados e suspiros, ele alçou o enorme corpanzil, fez sinal para que os escravos o precedessem com as velas, e saiu. Fechou-se a porta. A sala estava novamente imersa em escuridão. As duas moças podiam afinal respirar de verdade.

- Que horror! Que horror! - gemeu Lasaralina. - Estou apavorada, querida. Estou tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Veja só.

- Vamos – disse Aravis, que também tremia. – Já foram para o palácio novo. Estaremos salvas lá fora. Como demoraram! Leve-me logo para a porta da muralha, depressa.

- Mas você tem coragem, querida? Olhe o meu estado de nervos! Não, por favor: vamos descansar um pouco e voltar para casa. No momento, nem consigo dar um passo. Que nervosismo, querida! Quero voltar para casa.

- Voltar?

- Você não entende, não é? Você é tão pouco compreensiva! – falou a amiga, começando a chorar.

"Não é hora para compaixão", pensou Aravis.

- Olhe uma coisa! – e deu umas boas sacudidelas em Lasaralina. – Se disser outra vez a palavra voltar, e se não me levar imediatamente para a porta do rio... sabe o que vou fazer? Vou lá fora e dou um berro... e pegam a gente.

- E nós duas então iremos mo... morrer! Você não acabou de ouvir o que disse o Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre!

- Ouvi, mas prefiro morrer a me casar com Achosta. Logo, em frente!

- Você está sendo má, Aravis. Veja só o meu estado de nervos.

Mas Lasaralina acabou entregando os pontos. Voltaram, seguiram por um comprido corredor e chegaram por fim ao ar livre.

Estavam agora no jardim do palácio com aqueles terraços em tabuleiros, cercados pelas muralhas da cidade. A lua brilhava. Uma desvantagem das aventuras é esta: quando chegamos aos lugares mais belos, estamos em geral tão aflitos e apressados que não somos capazes de apreciá-los. Por isso Aravis (apesar de lembrar-se anos depois) teve apenas uma vaga impressão de relvados cinzentos, fontes murmurantes, sombras esguias de ciprestes.

Quando chegaram ao fim da rampa, e a muralha lhes barrou o caminho, Lasaralina tremia tanto que não foi capaz de abrir o portão. Aravis passou à frente e o fez. Lá estava o rio, espelhando o luar, com um pequeno cais de amarração e simpáticas canoas.

- Adeus – disse Aravis – e muito obrigada. Perdoe se fiz jogo sujo, mas pense um pouquinho de quem estou escapando.

- Querida, não quer desistir? Agora já viu que Achosta é um grande homem!

- Grande homem! Um escravo repugnante e rastejante que a chutes no traseiro responde com lisonjas, mas vai guardando tudo, e acaba levando o Tisroc a aceitar um plano que causará a morte do próprio filho!

- Aravis! Aravis! Como você pode dizer uma coisa destas? E sobre o Tisroc – que ele viva para sempre! – também! Se ele fez aquilo, é porque está certo!

- Adeus e... achei lindos os seus vestidos. E sua casa também é linda. E você vai ter uma vida linda... Só que não é a minha vida. Feche a porta devagar.

Escapou dos ternos beijos da amiga, pulou para dentro de uma canoa e daí a pouco estava em pleno rio, com duas luas, uma no céu, outra no fundo das águas. Como era boa a brisa!

Quando se aproximava da outra margem ouviu o pio de uma coruja. "Muito mais agradável!" Vivera sempre no campo e detestara todos os minutos passados em Tashbaan.

Ao pisar em terra, viu-se cercada pela escuridão, pois a elevação do terreno e as árvores impediam a passagem do luar. Mesmo assim conseguiu descobrir o caminho trilhado por Shasta, divisando por fim os túmulos escuros. E, por mais valente que fosse nesse momento, o seu coração estremeceu. E se os outros não estivessem lá? E se, no lugar deles, estivessem os morcegos? Mas ergueu a cabeça e caminhou firme para os túmulos.

Ainda não os alcançara quando deu com Bri, Huin e o escudeiro.

Pode voltar para a casa de sua senhora – disse Aravis, esquecendo-se de que o escudeiro só poderia voltar no dia seguinte, quando os portões da cidade se abrissem. – Tome um dinheiro pelo trabalho.

- Ouvir é obedecer – disse o escudeiro, partindo com uma pressa inesperada na direção da cidade. Também a cabeça dele estava cheia de morcegos.

Aravis viu-se acariciando Huin e Bri como se fossem animais comuns.

- Aí vem Shasta! Graças ao Leão! – disse Bri. Shasta de fato apareceu, agora que o escudeiro se fora.

- Não há um momento a perder! – e em rápidas palavras Aravis falou sobre a expedição de Rabadash.

- Cães traiçoeiros! – bradou Bri, sacudindo a crina e batendo com o casco. – Um ataque em tempo de paz, sem declaração de guerra! Pois vamos lhes colocar sal na ração. Chegaremos antes deles.

- Chegaremos? – duvidou Aravis, pulando para a sela de Huin. Shasta sentiu um pouco de inveja daquele pulo perfeito.

- Bru-ru! – bufou Bri. – Firme, Shasta? Vamos dar uma boa largada!

- O príncipe também vai largar imediatamente – falou Aravis.

- Conversa de gente humana – respondeu Bri.

- Impossível organizar um esquadrão de duzentos cavalos e duzentos cavaleiros, com água, comida e armamentos, e largar imediatamente. Bem, qual a nossa direção? Norte?

- Um momento – interveio Shasta. – Deixe isso comigo. Tracei uma linha. Depois eu explico. Vocês, cavalos, cheguem um pouco mais para a esquerda. Aí... exatamente.

- Agora tem uma coisa – disse Bri. – Isso de galopar durante um dia e uma noite só existe nas histórias. Tem de ser no passo e no trote. Quando formos a passo, vocês aí, humanos, podem descer e ir a passo também. Pronta, Huin? Vamos! Para Nárnia! Para o Norte!

A princípio foi uma beleza. Com a noite alta, a areia perdera o calor acumulado durante o dia e a temperatura era agradável. Por todos os lados a areia resplandecia como água ou como uma grande bandeja de prata. Fora o barulho dos cascos, o silêncio era completo. Shasta seria capaz de dormir, caso não tivesse de desmontar para caminhar de vez em quando.

Parecia uma cavalgada sem fim. Sumiu o luar e tiveram a impressão de avançar nas trevas por horas e horas. Quando Shasta percebeu que distinguia o pescoço e a cabeça de Bri com mais nitidez, lenta, lentamente, a grande planura cinzenta começou a surgir. Parecia um mundo morto. Terrivelmente cansado, Shasta notou que fazia frio e que os seus lábios estavam secos. E o tempo todo o ranger do couro, o tinir dos cabrestos e o ruído dos cascos, não o proctiproc de um caminho duro, mas um pructupruc sobre a areia ressequida.

Por fim, muito longe, do lado direito, surgiu no horizonte um longo risco cinza, mais pálido. Depois um clarão avermelhado. Era enfim o amanhecer, a manhã que nem um só passarinho festejava. E, como estava ficando mais frio, Shasta começou a gostar das caminhadas a pé.

Com o sol, tudo mudou num instante. A areia cinzenta ficou amarela e cintilava como que salpicada de diamantes. As sombras de Shasta, Huin, Bri e Aravis alongavam-se à esquerda. Na lonjura em frente o topo duplo do Monte Piro refulgia, e Shasta achou que se haviam afastado um pouco da linha reta.

- Um pouquinho mais à esquerda, um pouquinho mais – comandou.

O melhor de tudo era olhar para trás e ver Tashbaan diminuindo de tamanho na distância. Os túmulos ficaram quase invisíveis, engolidos pela vasta corcova maciça que era a cidade do Tisroc. Todos se sentiram melhor.

Mas não por muito tempo. Tashbaan, muito longe quando olharam pela primeira vez, parecia permanecer no mesmo lugar enquanto avançavam.

Shasta parou de olhar para trás, para não ter a impressão de estar sempre no mesmo lugar. O sol passou a ser um incômodo, pois o fulgor da areia doía-lhe nos olhos. O jeito era esfregá-los e continuar fixando o Monte Piro e comandando a rota.

Notou que o calor havia chegado quando, ao apear, sentiu um bafo quente na face como se tivesse aberto um forno. E, quando ia desmontar mais uma vez, deu um berro de dor, um pé descalço na areia ardente e outro no estribo.

- Sinto muito, Bri, mas não aguento mais andar. Meus pés estão pegando fogo.

- É claro! Eu devia ter-me lembrado disso. Fique na sela. Não há outro jeito.

- Você não tem problema – disse Shasta para Aravis, que caminhava ao lado de Huin. – Você tem sapato.

Aravis nada respondeu. Estava com um ar superior. E infelizmente esse ar superior era propositado.

A trote, a passo, rã-rã-rã dos couros, tlim-tlim-tlim dos cabrestos, cheiro de cavalo, cheiro de si mesmo, calor, ofuscamento, dor de cabeça – eis o que era, e sempre a mesma coisa, quilômetro após quilômetro. E Tashbaan sempre lá, no mesmo lugar, nunca mais longe, e as montanhas à frente sempre no mesmo lugar, nunca mais perto. Não acabava mais, rã-rã-rã, tlim-tlim-tlim, cheiro de cavalo, cheiro de gente.

Experimentaram todos os passatempos, mas o tempo não passava. E era preciso fazer uma força monstruosa para não ficar pensando em refrescos gelados num palácio de Tashbaan, água clara batendo na pedra, leite fresco e cremoso, mas não cremoso demais... E, por mais que a gente não queira pensar, mais a gente pensa.

Entretanto, acabou surgindo uma coisa diferente: um bloco de pedra fincado na areia, com uns dez metros de altura. Com o sol já muito alto, a sombra do bloco de pedra era pouca. Foi para esse pouquinho de sombra que correram e aí se amontoaram. Comeram e beberam um gole de água. Não é fácil dar água a um cavalo com um cantil, mas Bri e Huin souberam usar os beiços com habilidade.

Ninguém chegou a ficar satisfeito. Ninguém falou nada. Os cavalos espumavam e respiravam ruidosamente. As crianças estavam pálidas.

Após um ligeiro descanso, partiram novamente. Os mesmos ruídos, os mesmos odores, os mesmos fulgores, até que as sombras dos quatro passaram para o lado direito e foram ficando cada vez mais compridas, como se quisessem alcançar a extremidade oriental do mundo. Com o sol posto, felizmente teve fim a reverberação das areias; mas o bafo quente do chão era cada vez pior. Quatro pares de olhos procuravam excitadamente um dos sinais referidos pelo corvo. Mas só havia areia. Já iam surgindo as estrelas, e as quatro criaturas se sentiam infelizes, sedentas e exaustas. Mal se erguia a lua quando Shasta – com a voz estranha de quem está de boca seca – gritou:

- Lá está!

Não havia erro. Lá estava uma inclinação do terreno, um declive com massas de pedra dos lados. Os cavalos, cansados demais para falar, picaram o passo e, em dois minutos, entraram na garganta. A princípio foi ainda pior que no areal aberto; respirava-se com dificuldade entre as paredes de pedra, e o luar mal penetrava. A inclinação prosseguia, e as rochas de lado a lado pareciam altos penhascos. Encontraram vegetação, plantas como cactos espinhosos e um capim que picava a pele. Os cascos dos cavalos pisoteavam seixos e pedras grandes. Por todas as curvas iam buscando ansiosamente qualquer sinal de água. Os cavalos quase não podiam mais, extenuados; Huin, aos tropeções, ia ficando para trás. Já quase desesperados, depararam com um fiozinho de água correndo por um capinzal menos áspero. O fiozinho virou um arroio, o arroio virou um riacho e o riacho acabou virando um rio de verdade. De repente, Shasta, meio zonzo, percebeu que Bri havia parado e que ele caíra da sela. Diante deles estava uma cachoeira formando uma piscina de água fresca. Os cavalos começaram a beber, a beber, a beber. Shasta entrou com a água pelos joelhos e foi meter a cabeça debaixo da cachoeira. Talvez tenha sido o melhor momento da sua vida.

Só dez minutos mais tarde os quatro começaram a observar os arredores. A lua já subira o bastante para espreitar o vale. Relva macia alongava-se pelas margens do rio; além, moitas e árvores. Flores escondidas na sombra perfumavam o ar. Vindo do escuro da mata chegou um som que Shasta jamais ouvira: um rouxinol.

Fatigados demais para falar ou comer, os cavalos deitaram-se como estavam. O mesmo fizeram Aravis e Shasta. Cerca de dez minutos após, a prudente Huin abriu a boca:

- Não devemos dormir; temos de chegar na frente daquele Rabadash.

- Ninguém vai dormir – disse Bri com vagareza. – Só descansar um pouquinho...

Shasta percebeu que iriam todos pegar no sono se ele não se levantasse e fizesse alguma coisa. Resolveu levantar-se para convencê-los a prosseguir. Mas não agora... daqui a pouco...

E logo a lua brilhava e o rouxinol cantava acima de dois cavalos e duas crianças – todos os quatro a ressonar.

Aravis foi a primeira a acordar. O sol já ia alto, e as horas matinais mais frescas estavam perdidas. "Minha culpa" – disse para si mesma com raiva, dando um pulo e começando a despertar os outros. "Não se pode esperar que cavalos continuem acordados depois de uma canseira como essa, mesmo que falem. E o rapaz também, pois não tem o hábito. Mas eu, sim, eu devia saber."

Os outros estavam tontos de sono.

- Bru-ru! – disse Bri. – Dormindo de sela, eu! Nunca mais, que coisa desagradável!

- Depressa, vamos, já perdemos metade da manhã.

- Antes temos de comer um capinzinho - disse Bri.

- Não podemos esperar.

- Por que essa pressa? – perguntou Bri. – Já atravessamos ou não o deserto?

- Mas ainda não estamos em Arquelândia; temos de chegar lá antes de Rabadash.

- Ó, mas devemos estar muito à frente dele – respondeu Bri. – Esse corvo, amigo de Shasta, não disse que este era o caminho mais curto?

- Ele não disse nada sobre mais curto – respondeu Shasta. – Disse apenas melhor, por causa do rio. Pode ser o mais comprido.

- Bem, não posso ir sem comer qualquer coisinha – disse Bri. – Tire minhas rédeas, Shasta.

- Por favor – falou por sua vez Huin, muito encabulada. – Também sinto como Bri que não posso mais. Mas quando cavalos levam humanos nas costas não são muitas vezes obrigados a continuar, mesmo não aguentando mais? E não descobrem no fim que ainda eram capazes de suportar mais um pouco? Pois então, será que não podemos fazer uma forcinha, agora que estamos livres? Tudo em nome de Nárnia.

- Acho, madame – falou Bri esmagadoramente – que conheço um pouquinho mais do que a senhora a respeito de expedições e marchas forçadas ou da resistência de um cavalo!

Huin ficou quietinha; era tão sensível, tão gentil, tão cordata! Mas, na verdade, estava com a razão: se Bri estivesse carregando nas costas um tarcaã, este teria achado que ele poderia continuar por muitas horas. Mas justamente uma das piores consequências da escravidão é esta: quando uma criatura não é mais forçada a fazer as coisas, quase já perdeu de todo o poder de forçar a si mesma.

Esperaram que Bri comesse um pouco e bebesse água. Huin e as crianças, naturalmente, também comeram e beberam.

Deviam ser umas onze horas quando partiram. Mesmo assim Bri não se mostrava com a mesma disposição da véspera. Foi Huin, embora a mais fraca e mais cansada dos dois, que abriu a cavalgada.

O vale era tão bonito, com as águas frescas, relvados e flores silvestres, que dava a tentação de ir vagarosamente. Depois de várias horas de jornada, o vale se alargou; o rio que seguiam afluía a um rio mais largo e turbulento, que descia da esquerda para a direita, na direção do poente. Bela paisagem desvendava-se, com cerros baixos, um após o outro, no sentido das próprias montanhas do Norte. Alteavam-se à direita cumes rochosos, dois deles riscados de neve nas arestas. À esquerda, colinas de pinheiros, gargantas estreitas, picos azulados que se reproduziam até onde a vista podia alcançar. A cordilheira na frente abaixava-se para o que decerto deveria ser o desfiladeiro que levava de Arquelândia a Nárnia.

- Bru-ru-ru, o Norte, o verde Norte! – relinchou Bri.

De fato, as colinas mais baixas pareciam a Shasta e Aravis muito mais verdes e vivas do que o normal, já que os seus olhos eram acostumados à paisagem do Sul. O entusiasmo cresceu quando chegaram em algazarra ao ponto de encontro dos dois rios.

O rio que rolava das montanhas mais altas era por demais veloz e encachoeirado para que lhes ocorresse a ideia de cruzá-lo a nado. Mas, depois de investigar rio acima e rio abaixo, acabaram achando um lugar que poderia ser vadeado. O ronco das águas, o ar frio, as libélulas, tudo aumentava a estranha emoção de Shasta.

- Meus amigos, estamos em Arquelândia! – disse Bri, com orgulho, a chapinhar na direção da margem norte. Acho que este é o rio que chamam de Flecha Sinuosa.

- Só espero que cheguemos a tempo – murmurou Huin.

Depois começaram a subir, lentamente, ziguezagueando quase sempre. Nem estradas, nem casas à vista. Ao invés de agrupadas no que se poderia chamar de uma floresta, as árvores se dispersavam por todos os lados. Shasta, que passara toda a vida em campos de poucas árvores, jamais vira tantas e tão diferentes. Coelhos debandavam à aproximação deles, e um bando de gazelas saiu de repente correndo pela mata.

- Não é mesmo uma maravilha? – exclamou Aravis.

Shasta virou-se na sela e olhou para trás: nem o menor sinal de Tashbaan; só o deserto, sempre o mesmo, exceto a garganta verde pela qual haviam passado, estendendo-se até o horizonte.

- Ei, o que é aquilo? – disse ele de repente.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou Bri, virando-se. Huin e Aravis fizeram o mesmo.

- Aquilo. Parece fumaça. Será um incêndio?

- Tempestade de areia, acho – replicou Bri.

- O vento não está tão forte assim para levantar tanta areia – disse Aravis.

- Vejam! – exclamou Huin. – Umas coisas brilhando. São elmos... e armaduras. E estão andando... andando para cá.

- Por Tash! – exclamou Aravis. – É o exército. É Rabadash.

- Sem dúvida – concordou Huin. – É o que eu temia. Depressa! Temos de chegar a Anvar antes deles – e, sem outra palavra, pôs-se a galopar. Bri levantou a cabeça e fez o mesmo.

- Vamos, Bri, vamos! – incentivava Aravis. Foi uma árdua corrida para os cavalos. A cada crista de serra sucedia um vale, depois outra crista, depois outro vale; embora soubessem que seguiam mais ou menos a direção certa, ninguém tinha ideia da distância que os separava de Anvar. Do alto de uma serra, Shasta olhou novamente para trás: em vez de uma nuvem de pó, viu um bando escuro movendo-se na margem do rio. Pareciam formigas procurando uma passagem.

- Rápido! – gritou Aravis. – Era melhor não ter vindo, se fosse para não chegar a Anvar antes deles. Galope, Bri, galope! Afinal, você é um guerreiro!

Shasta ficou calado, pensando: "O coitado já está dando o máximo!" Bri alcançara Huin e ambos corriam lado a lado sobre a relva. Parecia impossível que Huin pudesse resistir por muito mais tempo.

De repente, um barulho atrás deles deixou-os completamente atônitos. Não era como esperavam, o barulho de cascos e tinidos de armaduras, mesclados talvez com gritos de guerra calormanos.

Shasta percebeu logo do que se tratava: era o mesmo rugido que ouvira na noite do encontro com Aravis e Huin. Bri também percebeu. Seus olhos reluziram, vermelhos, e suas orelhas deitaram-se para trás. Só então descobriu que não ia tão veloz quanto podia. Shasta imediatamente notou a mudança de velocidade. Em poucos segundos ultrapassaram Huin. "Não é justo!", pensou Shasta, "achei que aqui estaríamos a salvo de leões.".

Tornou a olhar para trás. Tudo nítido: uma criatura imensa e fulva estava atrás deles, com o corpo roçando no chão, como um gato que se prepara para saltar a uma árvore quando um cachorro estranho entra no quintal. E se aproximava cada vez mais.

Ao olhar de novo para a frente, outra surpresa: o caminho estava impedido por um muro verde de uns três metros de altura. No centro do muro havia um portão aberto. Bem no meio da entrada do portão estava um homem alto, vestido com um manto alaranjado, apoiando-se numa bengala. A barba quase lhe batia nos joelhos.

Shasta viu tudo de relance e virou-se novamente para trás. O leão já roçava com as garras as pernas traseiras de Huin, que não tinha mais esperança nos olhos esbugalhados.

- Vamos socorrer Huin – gritou Shasta na orelha de Bri.

Bri mais tarde garantiu não ter ouvido nada, ou não ter entendido; como foi, em geral, cavalo de palavra, devemos acatar o que disse.

Shasta puxou os pés dos estribos, virou as pernas para o lado esquerdo, hesitou durante um pavoroso centésimo de segundo e pulou. Doeu horrivelmente, mas antes de ter consciência disso, já ia cambaleando para ajudar Aravis. Jamais tinha feito uma coisa dessas em toda a vida e mal sabia por que estava fazendo isso naquele instante.

Um dos mais terríveis ruídos do mundo, um berro de cavalo, partiu dos beiços de Huin. Aravis debruçava-se sobre o pescoço dela, tentando puxar a espada. E já os três – Aravis, Huin e o leão – estavam quase em cima de Shasta. O leão ergueu-se nas patas traseiras, imenso, e estendeu as terríveis garras da pata direita para Aravis, que deu um grito e rodopiou sobre a sela. O leão atingiu os ombros dela. Transtornado pelo terror, Shasta conseguiu aproximar-se da fera, sem um porrete, sem uma pedra na mão. Gritou, bobamente, como se o leão fosse um cachorro: "Vai para casa! Já para casa!" Por uma fração de segundo viu-se cara a cara com o leão, a um palmo da bocarra escancarada. Aí, para seu absoluto espanto, o leão, ainda sobre as patas traseiras, refreando-se de súbito, virou-se e saiu em disparada para trás.

Shasta correu para o portão do muro verde. Huin, tropeçando e quase caindo, transpunha naquele instante o portão. Aravis ainda se mantinha na montaria, com as costas banhadas de sangue.

- Entre, minha filha, entre – dizia o homem de longas barbas. – Entre, meu filho. – E Shasta entrou ofegante.

O portão fechou-se e o estranho barbudo já ajudava Aravis a desmontar.

Estavam num largo pátio circular, cercado por uma sebe alta. Também se via ali um tanque cheio de água absolutamente tranqüila. A árvore mais bonita que Shasta vira na vida sombreava o tanque e, além deste, ficava uma casinha de pedra coberta de folhas de palmeira. Ouviam-se balidos, e a um canto vagavam umas cabras. O chão era recamado de relva.

- O senhor... o senhor... é o rei Luna de Arquelândia? – disse Shasta, sem fôlego.

O velho fez que não:

- Sou o eremita. Não perca tempo com perguntas, meu filho. Obedeça. Esta senhorita está ferida. Seus cavalos estão extenuados. Neste momento Rabadash está encontrando um vau no Flecha Sinuosa. Se correr agora, sem parar para descansar, chegará a tempo de advertir o rei Luna.

O coração de Shasta quase parou ao ouvir essas palavras, pois já não lhe restavam reservas de força. Por dentro rebelava-se contra o que lhe parecia a crueldade da missão. Ainda não aprendera que a recompensa de uma boa ação é geralmente ter de fazer uma outra boa ação, mais difícil e melhor. Mas apenas perguntou:

- Onde está o rei?

O eremita apontou com o bastão:

- Olhe. Do outro lado do portão por onde você entrou, há um outro portão. Abra-o e siga em frente, sempre em frente, por terreno plano ou escarpado, macio ou duro, seco ou úmido. Eu lhe garanto que encontrará o rei Luna, sempre à frente. Mas corra, corra, corra sempre!

Shasta assentiu com a cabeça e desapareceu no portão, correndo. O eremita ajudou Aravis a entrar na casa. Depois de bastante tempo regressou ao pátio, dizendo para os cavalos:

- E a vez de vocês, meus primos.

Tirou as rédeas e as selas de ambos e os escovou melhor do que o faria o cocheiro de um rei.

- Não pensem mais em problemas, meus primos, e repousem. Aqui têm água e capim. Depois que eu ordenhar minhas primas, as cabras, vocês poderão comer uma papa de farelo.

- Senhor – interveio Huin, só agora recuperando a voz –, a tarcaína vai se salvar?

- Eu, que sei muitas coisas do presente – replicou o eremita com um sorriso –, pouco sei das coisas futuras. Por isso não sei se qualquer homem ou mulher ou animal, em todo o mundo, estará ainda vivo quando anoitecer hoje. Mas incline-se à esperança. A moça provavelmente viverá.

Ao voltar a si, Aravis viu-se deitada de bruços numa cama rente ao chão, mas extremamente macia, em um quarto de paredes de pedra. Sem se lembrar do que acontecera, tentou mudar de posição, mas sentiu terríveis dores nas costas. Então lembrou-se de tudo.

O eremita entrou, carregando uma vasilha de madeira.

- Como está, minha filha?

- Minhas costas doem muito, mas estou bem. - Ajoelhado, ele colocou a mão na testa de Aravis e tomou-lhe o pulso.

- Não tem febre. Ficará boa. Poderá levantar-se amanhã. Beba isto.

Levou a vasilha aos lábios da moça, que fez uma careta, pois o gosto do leite de cabra assusta um pouco quem o toma pela primeira vez. Mas Aravis bebeu tudo e sentiu-se melhor.

- Pode dormir quanto quiser, filha. Seus ferimentos estão bem tratados; ardem, mas não são graves. Deve ser um leão estranho: em vez de arrancá-la da sela e meter-lhe os dentes, apenas lanhou as suas costas. Dez lanhos: dolorosos, mas nada profundos nem perigosos.

- Tive sorte.

- Minha filha: já vivi cento e nove invernos e jamais encontrei uma coisa chamada sorte. Há algo de misterioso no que está acontecendo, mas esteja certa, se precisamos saber o que é, saberemos.

- E quanto a Rabadash e os seus duzentos cavalos?

- Acho que não passarão por aqui. Devem ter encontrado um vau no rio e seguido para leste. De lá tentarão cavalgar em linha reta para Anvar.

- Coitado de Shasta! Tem de ir muito longe? Chegará primeiro?

- Há muita esperança. – Aravis deitou-se de lado:

- Dormi durante muito tempo? Parece que está ficando escuro.

O eremita olhou pela única janela que dava para o norte.

- Esta escuridão não é a da noite. As nuvens estão vindo do Pico da Tempestade. O mau tempo aqui sempre chega de lá. Haverá forte cerração hoje à noite.

No dia seguinte, tirando a dor nas costas, Aravis sentia-se tão bem que, depois de comer mingau e tomar leite, levantou-se da cama, autorizada pelo eremita. Foi imediatamente conversar com os cavalos. O tempo mudara, e o pátio, como uma grande taça verde, transbordava de luz.

Huin deu um trote até Aravis e deu-lhe um beijo equino.

- Onde anda Bri? – falou Aravis, depois das perguntas recíprocas de "como está se sentindo?", "dormiu bem?".

- Está ali – respondeu Huin, apontando com o focinho para um canto do pátio. – Gostaria que você conversasse com ele. Não consegui arrancar-lhe uma palavra.

Foram encontrar Bri virado para a sebe; apesar de ter ouvido o ruído dos passos, não se voltou para recebê-las.

- Bom dia, Bri – cumprimentou Aravis. – Como está passando?

Bri resmungou qualquer coisa que ninguém entendeu. Aravis continuou:

- O eremita diz que provavelmente Shasta chegará a tempo; acho que assim acabam os nossos problemas. É Nárnia, enfim, Bri!

- Nunca mais verei Nárnia! – disse Bri, baixinho.

- Não está se sentindo bem, meu caro? – perguntou a moça.

Só então Bri virou-se para ela, com uma cara de tristeza que só os cavalos têm.

- Vou voltar para a Calormânia – disse.

- O quê! Vai voltar para a escravidão?

- Vou. Só sirvo para ser escravo. Com que cara vou chegar a Nárnia? Deixei uma égua, uma moça e um rapazinho entregues aos leões e saí em disparada para salvar a minha mísera carcaça!

- Todos nós saímos em disparada – disse Huin.

- Shasta, não! – fungou Bri. – Pelo menos correu na direção certa: para trás. E é isto de que ainda mais me envergonho. Eu, que me proclamo um cavalo de guerra e me vanglorio de mais de cem batalhas, ser batido por um rapazinho humano: uma criança, um mero potrinho que jamais empunhou uma espada, e que jamais teve bons exemplos em sua vida!

- Entendo – disse Aravis. – Estou sentindo a mesma coisa. Shasta foi maravilhoso. Também eu sou ruim, Bri. Desde que nos encontramos, trato Shasta com superioridade... E é ele, afinal, que está acima de todos nós. Mas creio que é melhor ficar e pedir-lhe desculpas do que voltar para a Calormânia.

- No seu caso, estou de acordo – respondeu Bri. – Você não está desgraçada, mas eu perdi tudo.

- Meu bom cavalo – disse o eremita, que se aproximara sem ser notado, pois seus pés descalços nem chegavam a fazer barulho sobre o relvado. – Meu bom cavalo, você não perdeu nada, a não ser a sua auto-estima. Que é isso, meu primo? Não afaste de mim as orelhas. Se você de fato é tão humilde como falava há um minuto, tem de saber ouvir. Você não é propriamente o grande cavalo que pensava ser, por estar vivendo entre infelizes cavalos mudos. E claro que era mais valente e mais inteligente do que os outros. Mas você não podia ser de outra forma. Isso não significa que será alguém especial em Nárnia. Mas, enquanto souber que não é ninguém em especial, será um cavalo muito honrado. E agora, se você e minha prima quadrúpede me acompanharem até a porta da cozinha, iremos providenciar-lhes mais um pouco de mingau de farelo.

Quando Shasta transpôs o portão, viu à sua frente um declive coberto de grama e de pequenas urzes, que ia dar numas árvores. Naquele momento não conseguia pensar em nada, não dava para fazer planos: o importante era correr. Às vezes tropeçava e por pouco não torceu o tornozelo nas pedras soltas. As matas tornavam-se mais fechadas e o sol se fora, mas nem por isso o calor diminuíra. Era um desses dias em que os mosquitos parecem multiplicar-se. Cobriam a cara de Shasta, que nem se dava ao trabalho de espantá-los.

- Tataratatá!

O menino ouviu de repente um som alegre de trompas. Daí a pouco já se achava numa grande clareira, no meio de uma multidão. Para ele, pelo menos, pareceu uma multidão. Eram só quinze ou vinte cavalheiros em trajes de caça, com suas montarias. No centro, alguém segurava o estribo para que outro montasse. E este outro era um rei, o rei mais jovial, mais gordinho, mais cara-de-maçã, mais pisca-pisca que se pode imaginar.

O rei desistiu logo de montar quando Shasta apareceu. Estendeu os braços para o menino e o seu rosto se iluminou, ao gritar, com uma profunda voz de baixo:

- Corin! Meu filho! Descalço... e em farrapos! O que...

- Príncipe Corin, não – disse Shasta ofegante. – Pareço... sei... com ele... encontrei Sua Alteza em Tashbaan... manda lembranças...

O rei contemplava Shasta com uma expressão de extraordinário espanto.

- É o rei Luna? – Não esperou resposta: - Senhor rei... vá voando para Anvar... feche as portas da cidade... inimigos... Rabadash com duzentos cavalos.

- Tem certeza disso, rapaz? – perguntou um outro cavalheiro.

- Vi com os meus próprios olhos. Vim correndo na frente desde Tashbaan.

- A pé? – perguntou o cavalheiro, enrugando um pouco a testa.

- Cavalos... com o eremita – respondeu Shasta.

- Chega de perguntas, Darin – disse o rei Luna. – Vejo pela carinha dele que está falando a verdade. Vamos montar. Arranjem um cavalo para o rapaz. Sabe galopar, meu amigo?

Em resposta, Shasta meteu o pé no estribo, logo que lhe trouxeram o cavalo, e pulou para a sela. Fizera isso com Bri umas cem vezes nas últimas semanas. Já não parecia um saco de feno.

Ficou contente ao ouvir o lorde Darin falar para o rei:

- O rapaz tem a postura de um verdadeiro cavaleiro, Majestade. Garanto que tem sangue nobre.

- O sangue dele, aí é que está a questão – respondeu o rei, fixando os olhos em Shasta, com aquela curiosa e ansiosa expressão.

Movimentaram-se todos. Se a postura de Shasta era correta, o freio o atrapalhava, pois jamais usara aquilo quando no dorso de Bri. Com o rabo do olho viu o que os outros faziam (como a gente faz num banquete, quando não sabe qual faca ou garfo deve usar). Mas nem mesmo ousava dirigir o cavalo; sabia que este seguiria os outros. Embora não fosse um cavalo falante, o animal tinha bastante inteligência para perceber que o garoto não usava chicote nem esporas e que não era de todo senhor da situação. Shasta acabou fechando a fila.

Respirando bem, sem mosquitos, missão cumprida, pela primeira vez (desde a chegada a Tashbaan, há tanto tempo!) começava a divertir-se.

Estranhou por não ver no alto os picos das montanhas, pois nunca estivera numa região montanhosa. "São nuvens, já sei. Aqui nas montanhas estamos no céu. Quero saber como é dentro de uma nuvem. Que gozado!" O sol estava quase sumindo à esquerda.

Seguiam por uma estrada áspera, em boa velocidade. A certa altura, entraram no nevoeiro, ou o nevoeiro veio para cima deles. Ficou tudo cinzento. O cinzento foi virando pardo com alarmante rapidez.

À frente da coluna, de quando em quando, soava a trompa, e a cada vez o som parecia vir de mais longe. Shasta por um instante não viu os outros, esperando que, ao fazer a curva, os descobrisse. Pois fez a curva e não viu nada. O cavalo ia a passo. "Vamos, cavalinho, vamos!" Ouviu então a trompa, muito fraca. Tinha a impressão de que alguma coisa horrorosa aconteceria se cutucasse um cavalo com os calcanhares. Mas parecia o momento de tentar.

- Escute uma coisa, cavalinho: se você não correr, meto meus calcanhares na sua barriga!

O cavalo não tomou conhecimento da ameaça. Shasta firmou-se na sela, agarrou-se com os joelhos, cerrou os dentes e tacou os calcanhares no cavalo com toda a força.

Resultado: o cavalo troteou, ou coisa parecida, cinco ou seis passos, e voltou à boa vida. Já estava escuro. "Teriam esquecido de tocar a trompa?", pensou. "Bem, de qualquer forma, mesmo a passo devemos chegar a algum lugar. Só espero que nesse lugar não esteja Rabadash com a sua gente.".

Começou a sentir raiva daquele cavalo; e também começou a sentir fome. Estava chegando a um ponto em que a estrada fazia uma bifurcação. Qual seria o caminho de Anvar? Foi quando ouviu um barulho pelas costas, um ruído de cavalos a trote. "É Rabadash!", pensou. "Que estrada devo pegar? Se eu tomar uma, ele pode pegar a outra; mas, se fico aqui na encruzilhada, eu é que vou ser pego." Apeou e conduziu o cavalo pelo caminho da direita.

Aproximava-se o som da cavalhada. Já deviam estar na encruzilhada. Com a respiração presa, ficou aguardando. Que caminho tomariam?

Ouviu um brado: "Alto!" Depois, ruídos cavalares, ventas assoprando, cascos golpeando, tapinhas em pescoços. E uma voz falou:

- Atenção! Já estamos perto do castelo. Lembrem-se das instruções. Devemos chegar a Nárnia ao nascer do sol; matem o menos possível. Nesta incursão, um litro de sangue narniano é mais precioso que três litros do seu próprio sangue. Nesta incursão, eu disse! Os deuses hão de propiciar-nos uma hora mais feliz, aí vocês não deixarão nada vivo entre Cair Paravel e o Deserto do Oeste. Mas ainda não chegamos a Nárnia. É diferente aqui em Arquelândia. Só a rapidez importa no assalto ao castelo do rei Luna. Será meu, dentro de uma hora. Mostrem o seu valor. O castelo será de vocês. Nada quero da pilhagem. Executem todos os machos bárbaros dentro das muralhas, até mesmo os recém-nascidos, e o resto será de vocês: mulheres, ouro, jóias, armas e vinho. O homem que hesitar ao cruzar as portas do castelo será queimado vivo. Em nome de Tash, o irresistível, o inexorável – em frente!

Com grande estrépito, a coluna adiantou-se e Shasta pôde respirar: tinham tomado o outro caminho. Levaram um tempo enorme para passar, pelo menos era o que parecia, e só então Shasta realmente compreendeu o que significavam "duzentos cavalos". Quando o estrépito desapareceu, só ficou o doce barulho das ramagens.

Sabia o caminho para Anvar, mas não podia ir para lá. Seria correr para os braços armados dos homens de Rabadash. "Que diabo de coisa posso fazer?" Não tendo resposta para si mesmo, montou de novo e seguiu pela estrada que havia escolhido, na vaga esperança de encontrar uma cabana na qual pudesse pedir abrigo e comida. Lembrou-se, é claro, de retornar à casa do eremita, mas já não tinha a menor idéia da direção. A estrada deveria ir para algum lugar.

Sim, mas isso depende do que chamamos de algum lugar. A estrada no caso seguia entre as matas mais espessas, sempre mais frias. Ventos gelados continuavam a impelir blocos de névoa sobre Shasta sem parar. Não estando acostumado aos lugares montanhosos, ignorava que estava a uma grande altitude, talvez já no alto da picada.

"Devo ser o cara mais desgraçado de todo o mundo", pensou. "Tudo dá certo com os outros, comigo nunca. Os nobres e as damas de Nárnia conseguiram fugir de Tashbaan; eu fiquei lá. Aravis, Bri e Huin estão no bem-bom com o velho eremita; fui o único a ter de sair. O rei Luna e sua gente estão a salvo no castelo, com os portões bem fechados, mas eu fiquei de fora.".

Teve tanta pena de si mesmo que as lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto.


	9. Capítulo 8

Um susto interrompeu os seus tristes pensamentos. Alguém ou alguma coisa caminhava a seu lado. Nas trevas não podia ver nada. E a coisa (ou pessoa) ia tão silenciosamente que ele mal podia ouvir suas pisadas. Ouvia, sim, uma respiração: o invisível companheiro de fato respirava com vontade; devia ser uma criatura enorme. Foi um grande choque.

Relampejou na sua cabeça uma lembrança: ouvira dizer que existiam gigantes nos países do Norte. Mordeu os lábios, apavorado. Mas, agora que tinha um motivo real para chorar, parou de chorar.

A coisa (se é que não era uma pessoa) ia tão silenciosa que talvez fosse mera imaginação. Já estava certo disso, quando ouviu ao seu lado um suspiro grande e profundo. Não era imaginação! O fato é que sentiu o hálito quente desse longo suspiro na mão direita.

Se o cavalo fosse mesmo bom - ou se ele soubesse como fazer o cavalo tornar-se bom - teria arriscado tudo numa corrida desabalada. Como isso não era possível, seguiu a passo, com o companheiro invisível caminhando e respirando a seu lado. Acabou não agüentando mais:

- Quem é você? - murmurou baixinho.

- Alguém que esperava por sua voz – respondeu a coisa. O tom não era alto, mas amplo e profundo.

- Você é... um gigante?

- Pode me chamar de gigante – disse a grande voz. – Mas não me pareço com as criaturas que você chama de gigantes.

- Não consigo vê-lo – falou Shasta, depois de muito tentar. Uma coisa terrível lhe passou pela cabeça. Com a voz quase trêmula de choro, perguntou:

- Você não é... não é uma coisa morta... é? Vá embora, por favor. Nunca lhe fiz mal. Ó, sou o sujeito mais desgraçado do mundo!

Sentiu novamente o hálito quente da coisa no rosto e na mão.

- Morto não respira assim. Pode me contar as suas tristezas, rapaz.

O hálito deu a Shasta um pouco mais de confiança. Contou então que jamais conhecera pai e mãe, que fora criado por um pescador muito severo. Contou sobre como fugira, sobre os leões que os perseguiram, os perigos em Tashbaan, a noite entre os túmulos, as feras que uivavam no deserto, o calor e a sede durante a caminhada, e o outro leão que surgiu quando estavam quase chegando, Aravis ferida... Contou, por fim, que estava com fome, pois não comia nada havia muito tempo.

- Não acho que seja um desgraçado – disse a grande voz.

- Mas não foi falta de sorte ter encontrado tantos leões?

- Só há um Leão – respondeu a voz.

- Não estou entendendo nada. Havia pelo menos dois naquela noite...

- Só há um Leão, mas tem o pé ligeiro.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu sou o Leão.

Shasta escancarou a boca e não disse nada. A voz continuou:

- Fui Eu o Leão que o forçou a encontrar-se com Aravis. Fui Eu o Gato que o consolou na casa dos mortos. Fui Eu o Leão que espantou os chacais para que você dormisse. Fui Eu o Leão que assustou os cavalos a fim de que chegassem a tempo de avisar o rei Luna. E fui Eu o Leão que empurrou para a praia a canoa em que você dormia, uma criança quase morta, para que um homem, acordado à meia-noite, o acolhesse.

- Então foi Você que machucou Aravis?

- Fui Eu.

- Mas por quê?

- Filho! Estou contando a sua história, não a dela. A cada um só conto a história que lhe pertence.

- Quem é você?

- Eu mesmo – respondeu a voz, com uma entonação tão profunda que a terra estremeceu. E de novo: – Eu mesmo – com um murmúrio tão suave que mal se podia perceber, e parecia, no entanto, que esse murmúrio agitava toda a folhagem à volta.

Shasta já não temia que a voz pertencesse a alguma coisa que o devorasse; nem temia que fosse a voz de um fantasma. Uma coisa nova aconteceu, um tremor que lhe deu certa alegria.

A névoa passou do pardo para cinza e do cinza para branco. Devia ter começado pouco antes, enquanto ele estava absorvido conversando com a coisa.

A brancura ao redor já começava a fulgir. Passarinhos cantavam em algum lugar. A noite estava por um fio. Já enxergava bastante bem a crina e as orelhas do cavalo. Uma luz dourada surgiu à esquerda, e Shasta pensou que fosse o sol.

Caminhando a seu lado, maior do que o cavalo, estava um Leão. O cavalo não parecia ter medo, ou talvez não o visse. Era Dele que vinha a Luz dourada. Ninguém jamais viu algo tão belo e terrível.

Felizmente o menino vivera toda a sua vida no Sul, e não havia escutado os casos, cochichados em Tashbaan, sobre um tétrico demônio de Nárnia que costumava aparecer na forma de leão. E, naturalmente, também tudo ignorava sobre as verdadeiras histórias de Aslam, o Grande Leão, o filho do Imperador-dos-Mares, o Rei dos Grandes Reis de Nárnia. Mas, depois de espiar mais uma vez o Leão, pulou do cavalo. Não conseguia dizer nada, mas também não queria dizer nada, e sabia que nada precisava dizer.

O Grande Rei encaminhou-se para ele. A juba e um perfume estranho e solene, que nela pairava, cercaram o menino. O Leão tocou a fronte de Shasta com a língua. Os olhos de ambos encontraram-se. Depois, instantaneamente, a brancura da névoa misturou-se com o brilho ardente do Leão, num redemoinho de glória, e os dois sumiram. Shasta se viu só, com o cavalo, na relva de uma colina, sob um céu azul. Todas as aves do mundo cantavam.

"Foi tudo um sonho?", indagava Shasta para si mesmo. Mas não podia ter sido um sonho, pois via na relva a grande e penetrante marca da pata direita do Leão. Que peso devia ter! O mais espantoso, porém, veio depois: a depressão começou a encher-se de água e transbordou, formando uma correnteza que começou a descer pela relva.

Shasta matou a sede com um bom gole, molhou o rosto e a cabeça. Era uma água fria e clara como o cristal. Sacudindo a cabeça molhada, começou a observar o que se passava em redor.

Parecia ser ainda muito cedo. A paisagem era completamente nova a seus olhos, um vale verde, respingado de árvores, através das quais pôde ver o reflexo de um rio que seguia para o noroeste. Serras rochosas alteavam-se na distância. Virando-se, viu que a elevação na qual se encontrava pertencia a um bloco montanhoso bem mais alto.

- Estou entendendo: aquelas são as montanhas entre Arquelândia e Nárnia. Eu estava do lado de lá, ontem. Devo ter passado pelo desfiladeiro durante a noite. Que sorte! Sorte coisa nenhuma, foi Ele. E agora estou em Nárnia.

Tirou a sela e o freio do cavalo, dizendo: "Eta cavalinho ruim!" Sem tomar conhecimento, o animal começou a pastar; ele também não tinha uma boa opinião sobre Shasta.

- Ah, se eu gostasse de grama! Bem, não adianta nada voltar a Anvar, toda sitiada. É melhor procurar alguma coisa para comer lá embaixo no vale.

Sentindo o orvalho gelado nos pés descalços, chegou a uma mata. Passou a seguir uma espécie de trilha sob as árvores e logo depois ouviu uma vozinha:

- Bom dia, vizinho.

Tentou localizar quem falara e acabou descobrindo uma criatura toda espinhenta que acabava de enfiar a carinha escura entre as árvores. Era um porco-espinho. Shasta respondeu:

- Bom dia, mas não sou vizinho. Sou um forasteiro por estas bandas.

- Hum? – fez o porco-espinho, inquisidor.

- Vim pelas montanhas... Lá de Arquelândia, sabe?

- Uma boa caminhada! Nunca fui lá.

- E acho que alguém deve saber que um exército de ferozes calormanos está atacando Anvar neste instante.

- Não diga! Que coisa! E contam que os calormanos habitam a centenas ou milhares de quilômetros daqui, lá no fim do mundo, depois de um marzão de areia!

- Não é tão longe quanto você pensa. Alguma coisa precisa ser feita. O seu Grande Rei precisa saber...

- É claro, é preciso fazer alguma coisa. Acontece que estou indo para a cama tirar uma soneca. Alô, vizinho.

As últimas palavras foram endereçadas a um coelho cor-de-sorvete-de-nata, cuja cabeça acabara de apontar ao lado do caminho. Pelo porco-espinho, o coelho ficou a par da situação. Concordou também que eram notícias graves e que alguém tinha de procurar alguém para que alguma coisa fosse feita.

E assim foi. A cada instante novas criaturas surgiam, algumas dos galhos das árvores, outras de debaixo da terra, até que a reunião ficou integrada por cinco coelhos, um esquilo, duas gralhas, um fauno e um camundongo. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e todos estavam de acordo com o porco-espinho.

A verdade era esta: naquela era de ouro e paz, quando a feiticeira e o inverno não reinavam mais, e o Grande Rei Pedro governava em Cair Paravel, os serezinhos dos bosques de Nárnia se sentiam tão felizes e seguros que acabaram se tornando descuidados.

Mas naquele momento duas pessoas mais práticas chegaram à mata. Uma era um anão vermelho cujo nome parecia ser Dufles. A outra era um cervo, uma bela e senhorial criatura de olhos límpidos, com flancos e pernas tão esguios que pareciam poder quebrar-se à força de dois dedos.

- Salve o Leão! – exclamou Dufles, ao inteirar-se das notícias. – O que estamos fazendo aqui parados, batendo boca? Inimigos em Anvar! A notícia tem de ser enviada imediatamente a Cair Paravel. O exército deve ser convocado. Nárnia deve levantar-se para socorrer o rei Luna.

- Ah! – exclamou o porco-espinho. – Mas você não vai achar o Grande Rei em Cair. Foi para o Norte, dar uma tunda naqueles gigantes. Aliás, por falar em gigantes...

- Quem levará a nossa mensagem? – interrompeu o anão. – Existe alguém aqui mais veloz do que eu?

- Eu sou veloz – respondeu o cervo. – Qual é a mensagem? Quantos calormanos?

- Duzentos, chefiados por Rabadash. Além disso...

Mas o cervo já estava longe, batendo de uma só vez no chão com as quatro patas.

- Não sei para onde ele vai – disse o coelho –, pois não encontrará o Rei em Cair Paravel.

- Encontrará a Rainha Lúcia – disse Dufles. – E... o que está havendo com o humano? Está verdinho. Está desmaiando e deve ser de fome. Quando você comeu pela última vez, jovem?

- Ontem de manhã – respondeu Shasta, fracamente.

- Venha comigo – falou o anão, passando o seu bracinho pela cintura de Shasta a fim de ampará-lo. – Vizinhos, que vergonha!

Murmurando acusações a si mesmo, o anão conduziu Shasta para dentro da mata. As pernas do menino tremiam quando chegaram a uma casinha com chaminé e fumaça. Entraram pela porta aberta e Dufles gritou:

- Alô, irmãos, temos uma visita para o café. – Um cheiro simplesmente delicioso chegou até Shasta. Era a primeira vez que sentia o aroma de ovos com lombo defumado e cogumelos a estalar na frigideira.

- Cuidado com a cabeça – disse Dufles. Mas já era tarde, pois Shasta acabava de meter a testa na verga da porta. – Sente-se agora, rapaz. A mesa é um pouco baixa para você, mas o banquinho também é baixo. Perfeito. E aqui está o mingau... e aqui uma jarra de creme de leite... e aqui uma colher.

Shasta já havia terminado o mingau quando os dois irmãos do anão – Rogin e Deduro – serviram o prato de lombo com ovos e cogumelos. E mais ainda: café, leite e torradas.

Era um paladar novo e delicioso para Shasta. Era a primeira vez que via torradas. Também pela primeira vez via aquela coisa macia e amarela que passavam na torrada, pois os calormanos usam, quase sempre, óleo em vez de manteiga. E a própria casa era muito diferente da choupana escura e cheirando a peixe de Arriche, como também era diferente dos salões atapetados dos palácios de Tashbaan. O teto era baixinho e tudo era feito de madeira. Havia um relógio-cuco, uma toalha de mesa com quadradinhos vermelhos e brancos, uma jarra de flores silvestres e cortinas alvas nas janelas. O que atrapalhava um pouco era ter de usar os talheres e as xícaras dos anões. Mas o seu pratinho estava sempre cheio, e a todo instante os anões diziam "manteiga, por favor", ou "uma outra xícara de café", ou "um pouco mais de cogumelo", ou "que tal se a gente fritasse mais uns ovinhos"...

Depois de comerem até não poder mais, os anões tiraram a sorte para saber quem lavaria os pratos. Rogin deu azar.

Dufles e Deduro levaram Shasta para um banco rente à parede externa; espicharam todos as pernas, com grandes suspiros de satisfação; os anões acenderam seus cachimbos. O sol estava quente e o orvalho desaparecera da relva: chegaria a ser quente demais se não soprasse uma leve viração.

- Agora, forasteiro – disse Dufles –, vou mostrar-lhe a terra. Daqui se pode ver praticamente todo o sul de Nárnia, e temos certo orgulho da nossa paisagem. Ali à esquerda, depois daquelas serras, você pode apreciar as montanhas do Oeste. Aquela colina arredondada à direita é a Colina da Mesa de Pedra. Logo ali...

E aí foi interrompido por um ronco de Shasta, morto de sono pela viagem noturna e pela excelente refeição. Os anões fizeram sinais um para o outro para não despertá-lo. E cochicharam tanto, e tantos gestos fizeram enquanto se retiravam, que Shasta teria despertado, se não estivesse exausto.

O menino dormiu o dia inteiro e só acordou para cear. As camas eram pequenas demais para ele, mas os anões arranjaram-lhe uma cama de urze no chão. Shasta nem sequer se virou no leito, nem tampouco sonhou durante toda a noite. Na manhã seguinte, haviam acabado de tomar café quando ouviram um barulho empolgante:

- Trompas! – disseram os anões. Saíram todos correndo para fora.

As trompas soaram de novo: não tão solenes como as de Tashbaan, não tão alegres quanto as do rei Luna – claras, agudas, empolgantes. O ruído, vindo das matas do oriente, logo se misturou ao barulho de cascos de cavalos. Logo depois surgiu à frente deles um batalhão.

Vinha em primeiro lugar o Senhor de Peridan, montando um cavalo baio, empunhando o grande pavilhão de Nárnia: um Leão vermelho em campo verde. Shasta o reconheceu imediatamente. Depois, três cavaleiros, dois em cavalos de batalha e um sobre um pônei. Os dois primeiros eram o Rei Edmundo e uma dama de cabelos negros, com um rosto muito jovial, usando elmo e malha de ferro, levando além disso um arco cruzado nos ombros e um carcás cheio de flechas ("A Rainha Lúcia", murmurou Dufles.). O do pônei era Corin. Seguia-se o principal corpo do exército; homens em cavalos comuns, homens em cavalos falantes (que não se incomodavam de ser montados em ocasiões especiais), centauros, ursos, grandes cães falantes e, por fim, seis gigantes. Pois há gigantes bons em Nárnia. Apesar disso, Shasta mal teve coragem de olhar para eles; leva muito tempo para a gente se acostumar com certas coisas. Pensou somente aonde estaria a Rainha Luanna.

Assim que o Rei e a Rainha chegaram à cabana, os anões começaram a fazer profundas reverências, e Edmundo tomou a palavra:

- Alto! Aqui, amigos, vamos ter um pequeno descanso.

Foi uma algazarra: gente descendo dos cavalos, conversas, mochilas sendo abertas... Corin veio correndo e agarrou Shasta pelas mãos.

- Não é possível! Você por aqui! Que alegria! Mas a coisa está feia. Mal tínhamos chegado a Cair Paravel, ontem pela manhã, quando encontramos o cervo com as novas de um ataque a Anvar. Você não imagina...

- Quem é o amigo? – perguntou o Rei Edmundo ao apear.

- Não está vendo, senhor? É o meu sósia: o rapaz que foi confundido comigo em Tashbaan.

- Olhe só! – exclamou a Rainha Lúcia. – Parecem gêmeos. Que coisa mais fantástica!

- Majestade, por favor – disse Shasta para o Rei Edmundo. – Não fui um traidor, não mesmo. Tive que ouvir os planos. Mas jamais passou pela minha cabeça contar para os inimigos o que ouvi...

- Estou vendo agora que você não é um traidor, rapaz – disse o Rei Edmundo, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Shasta. – Mas, se não quiser passar por traidor, da próxima vez não ouça o que não é para os seus ouvidos. Mas está tudo bem.

Eram tantas ordens e idas e vindas que, por uns minutos, Shasta perdeu Corin de vista. Depois ouviu o Rei Edmundo dizer bem alto:

- Pela Juba do Leão, príncipe, já é demais! Será que Vossa Alteza jamais tomará jeito? Você dá mais trabalho do que todo um exército!

Shasta embarafustou-se pela multidão e viu que o Rei Edmundo parecia de fato muito zangado. Corin, por sua vez, mostrava-se um pouco envergonhado; e havia um estranho anão sentado no chão, fazendo caretas, enquanto dois faunos o ajudavam a livrar-se da armadura.

- Se tivesse trazido meu tônico – disse a Rainha Lúcia –, daria um jeito nisso. Mas o Grande Rei não quer que eu o leve às guerras comuns; devo guardá-lo para os casos de extrema necessidade.

Acontecera o seguinte: depois de falar com Shasta, Corin fora puxado pelo cotovelo por um anão-soldado que se chamava Espinhei.

- Que há, Espinhei? – Corin perguntou. O anão respondeu:

- Alteza, nossa marcha de hoje nos levará ao desfiladeiro à direita do castelo de seu pai. Podemos estar lutando antes do anoitecer.

- Sei disso – respondeu Corin. – Sensacional!

- Sensacional ou não – retornou Espinhei –, tenho ordens estritas do Rei Edmundo para impedi-lo de entrar na luta. Mas você poderá assistir à batalha, e isso já é o suficiente para a sua idade.

- Que besteirada! – explodiu Corin. – É claro que vou entrar na luta. Até a Rainha Lúcia vai formar com os arqueiros.

- A Rainha pode fazer como ela quiser – respondeu Espinhei. – Vossa Alteza é que está sob a minha guarda. E tem de jurar solenemente que ficará ao meu lado, até que lhe dê autorização para partir. Do contrário – é a palavra de Sua Majestade – teremos de seguir com os punhos amarrados como dois prisioneiros.

- Eu lhe sento a mão na cara se tentar me amarrar – disse Corin.

- Gostaria de ver Vossa Alteza fazer isso.

Era o suficiente para um rapazinho como Corin. Em um segundo ele e Espinhei estavam embolados no chão. Teria sido uma boa luta: Corin era mais alto e de mais envergadura, mas Espinhei era mais velho e mais forte. Mas não houve luta: por pura falta de sorte, Espinhei pisou numa pedra solta e tacou o nariz no chão. Quando tentou levantar-se, viu que havia torcido o tornozelo, uma torção que o impediria de andar ou cavalgar durante umas duas semanas.

- Veja o que fez – disse o Rei Edmundo. – Privou-nos de um guerreiro experimentado na hora da luta!

- Eu tomo o lugar dele, Majestade – disse Corin.

- Escute! – falou Edmundo. – Ninguém duvida da sua coragem. Mas um rapazinho numa batalha só é um perigo para o seu próprio lado.

O Rei foi chamado para decidir outra coisa, e Corin, após desculpar-se cavalheirescamente com o anão, correu até Shasta e murmurou:

- Depressa! Há um cavalo sobrando e a armadura do anão. Meta-se nela antes que alguém veja.

- Para quê?

- Ora bolas! Para que possamos entrar na batalha! Não vai querer?

- Oh, ah... é... claro... quero – Shasta não contava com essa e começou a sentir um calafrio na espinha.

- Ótimo – disse Corin. – Levante a cabeça. Agora, o cinto da espada. Devemos ir no fim da fila e mais quietos do que camundongo. Depois que a batalha começar, não terão tempo de se lembrar de nós.

Lá pelas onze horas todo o exército estava em pé de guerra, marchando para oeste, com as montanhas à esquerda. Corin e Shasta iam na retaguarda, logo depois dos gigantes. Lúcia, Edmundo e Peridan estavam entretidos com os planos da batalha. Assim, quando Lúcia perguntou: "Mas onde está aquele principezinho levado da breca?", Edmundo simplesmente respondeu: "Na vanguarda é que não está, e isso já é uma boa notícia. Deixe pra lá".

Shasta contou a Corin suas aventuras, explicando que aprendera a montar com um cavalo e que não sabia usar o freio. Corin deu-lhe instruções, relatando ainda tudo sobre a viagem por mar, quando fugiram de Tashbaan.

- Por onde anda a Rainha Luanna?

- Em Cair Paravel. O Rei Edmundo achou melhor deixá-la no castelo, para que Rabadash nada fizesse com ela. Ela bem que tentou ir, mas o Grande Rei havia pedido que não se envolvesse muito em guerras. Ela não é como Lúcia, que desobedece o Rei sempre que vê que nada tem de mais a não ser lutar por Nárnia. A Rainha Luanna também não deveria aparecer em guerras, coisa que ela já fez algumas vezes, mas sempre em companhia do seu esposo. Suas feições são para as damas e demais rainhas, apesar de ser bem geniosa. Mas ela é muito boa no arco e flecha.

Com o caminho ficando mais estreito e escarpado, passaram a desfilar em fila indiana ao longo da borda do precipício. Shasta estremeceu ao pensar que passara pelo mesmo lugar na noite anterior, e viu que não correra perigo porque o Leão permanecera a seu lado.

Duas águias giravam lá em cima no azul.

- Sentem o cheiro da batalha – disse Corin. – Sabem que estamos preparando comida para elas.

Shasta não gostou.

Ao atingirem o fim do desfiladeiro, o panorama abriu-se um pouco mais e Shasta pôde descortinar toda a Arquelândia, nevoenta e azul.

O exército fez alto e abriu-se em linha, executando novos arranjos de formação. Só então Shasta se deu conta do impressionante destacamento de feras falantes (leopardos, panteras, etc.) que foram postar-se à esquerda. Os gigantes foram enviados para a direita, mas antes de assumirem suas posições, sentaram-se para calçar as enormes botas com ponteiras que vinham carregando nas costas e que lhes chegavam aos joelhos. Puseram então seus pesados cajados nos ombros e formaram para o combate. Os arqueiros, com a Rainha Lúcia, caíram para a esquerda, e Shasta os viu – tiiim... tiiim... – experimentar as cordas dos arcos. Por toda a parte era a mesma coisa: gente colocando elmos, puxando espadas, cingindo cintos, quase sem dizer palavra. Era tudo muito solene e dava medo.

"Agora não tenho saída", pensou Shasta, "agora estou aqui." De longe chegava o som de gritos e um surdo tontom.

- Golpes de aríete – murmurou Corin. – Estão forçando as portas. – E acrescentou, com uma expressão agora muito séria: – Por que o Rei Edmundo não parte para cima deles? Não agüento essa demora. É de morte!

Shasta concordou com a cabeça, esperando não aparentar todo o medo que sentia.

Por fim, a trompa! O pavilhão desfraldou-se no vento, com o trote dos cavalos. Todo o cenário abriu-se de repente: um pequeno castelo de muitos torreões, com o portão à frente deles. Não tinha fosso, infelizmente. Sobre as muralhas viam-se os defensores. Embaixo, cerca de cinqüenta calormanos, desmontados, forçavam os portões com um vasto tronco de árvore. Mas bem depressa a cena mudou. O grosso dos homens de Rabadash estava a pé, pronto para invadir os portões. E tinham acabado de perceber os narnianos que desciam da serra.

Sem dúvida alguma, os calormanos eram muito bem exercitados. Em um segundo, toda uma linha do inimigo estava novamente a cavalo, rodopiando para enfrentá-los, saltando de encontro a eles. E um galope agora. O espaço entre os dois exércitos diminuía de momento a momento. Rápido, mais rápido. Espadas nuas, escudos à altura do nariz, orações feitas, dentes cerrados. Shasta estava morrendo de medo. Mas de repente pensou que ter medo naquele momento era sentir medo em todas as outras lutas de sua vida. "Agora ou nunca!"


	10. Capítulo 9

Quando as duas formações se encontraram ele teve uma idéia muito pálida do que estava acontecendo. Foi uma confusão assustadora, um estrépito de enlouquecer. A espada não demorou a ser derrubada de suas mãos. Embaraçaram-se suas rédeas, e viu-se escorregando do cavalo. Aí uma lança veio na sua direção e, enquanto ele se agachava para evitá-la...

Mas de nada vale descrever o combate do ponto de vista de Shasta, que pouco entendia da luta em geral e mesmo da sua pequena guerra particular. Para contar o que realmente acontecia, levarei você para bem longe dali, para onde o eremita se postava a olhar para a água do tanque, sob a árvore frondosa, com Bri, Huin e Aravis a seu lado.

Pois era para dentro desse tanque que o eremita olhava quando queria saber o que se passava no mundo, além dos muros verdes do eremitério. Como num espelho, conseguia ver no tanque cidades mais longínquas que Tashbaan, navios que deixavam os portos e até assaltantes e feras que perambulavam pelas grandes florestas entre o Ermo do Lampião e Teimar. Naquele dia pouco deixou o tanque, nem mesmo para comer ou matar a sede, pois sabia que grandes eventos estavam acontecendo em Arquelândia. Aravis e os cavalos também olhavam para o interior do poço. Em vez do céu e dos ramos refletidos, viam confusas formas coloridas que se moviam. Mas não viam com nitidez. Era o eremita que lhes dizia de vez em quando o que ia vendo claramente. Um pouco antes de Shasta ter seguido para a sua primeira batalha, ele começou a falar assim:

- Estou vendo uma... duas... três águias girando acima do Pico da Tempestade. Uma é a mais velha de todas as águias. Não estaria lá se uma batalha não estivesse para explodir. Ah... Agora vejo o motivo pelo qual Rabadash e seus homens andaram tão ocupados o dia todo. Derrubaram uma grande árvore e fizeram do tronco um aríete. Aprenderam alguma coisa com o fracasso do assalto da noite passada. Procederia ele com mais inteligência se mandasse os homens fazerem escadas. Mas levaria mais tempo, e ele é impaciente. Tresloucado! Ele deveria ter retornado para Tashbaan logo depois de fracassado o primeiro ataque, pois todo o seu plano dependia da surpresa e da rapidez. Estão colocando o aríete em posição. Os homens do rei Luna atiram de cima das muralhas. Caíram cinco calormanos; mas muitos restaram, mantendo os escudos acima das cabeças. Rabadash agora está transmitindo novas ordens. Estão com ele os senhores de mais confiança, os cruéis tarcaãs das províncias do Oriente. Vejo até os seus rostos. Ali vai Coradin do Castelo de Tormunt, e Chlamash, e Ilgamute, o do lábio torcido, e um alto tarcaã com uma barba escarlate...

- Pela juba! É o meu antigo amo Anradin! – exclamou Bri.

- Psiu! – disse Aravis.

- O aríete agora começa a funcionar. São terríveis pancadas, mas não posso ouvi-las. Não há porta ou portão que agüente. Um momento! Alguma coisa no Pico da Tempestade assustou as aves. Estão vindo em massa. Um momento! Ainda não posso ver... Ah! Já vejo. A encosta leste está negra de cavaleiros. Já vi o pavilhão. Nárnia! Nárnia! É o Leão vermelho! Desabalaram serra abaixo. Estou vendo o rei Edmundo. Há uma dama entre os arqueiros. Ó!

- Que foi? – perguntou Huin, ofegante.

- Todos os gatos se lançam pela esquerda da linha.

- Gatos? – estranhou Aravis.

- Gatões, bichos como leopardos – explicou o eremita, com impaciência. – Estou entendendo: os gatos estão cercando os cavalos dos homens desmontados. Os cavalos dos calormanos já estão loucos de pavor. Os gatos já estão entre eles. Rabadash refez o seu exército e conta com cem homens a cavalo. Vão bater-se com os narnianos. Cem metros os separam. Cinqüenta. Estou vendo o Rei Edmundo e lorde Peridan. Há duas crianças na linha de Nárnia. Como o Rei foi deixar que entrassem na batalha? Só dez metros... as duas frentes se encontraram. Os gigantes à direita de Nárnia estão operando prodígios... mas um acabou de cair... ferido no olho, suponho. A confusão é geral. De novo os dois meninos. Pelo Leão! Um deles é Corin! O outro é parecidíssimo com ele. Ah, é o pequeno Shasta, Corin luta feito um homem. Matou um calormano. Quase que Rabadash e Edmundo se encontram...

- E Shasta? – perguntou Aravis.

- Ó! Que maluco! – resmungou o eremita. – Que rapazinho maluco e valente! Não sabe nada de guerra. Nem sabe usar o escudo. Está completamente exposto. Não tem a menor idéia do que fazer com a sua espada. Ah, agora se lembrou... começou a rodar a espada... quase cortou a cabeça do seu cavalo, e acabará cortando se não tomar mais cuidado. Mas a espada caiu-lhe da mão. É um crime mandar uma criança para uma batalha; não dura mais do que cinco minutos. Que maluquinho... Ó, caiu!...

- Morto? – perguntaram os três.

- Como vou saber? Os gatos trabalharam bem. Todos os cavalos sem cavaleiros estão mortos ou fugiram. Não há muita possibilidade para os calormanos. Os gatos agora se dirigem para a zona mais quente da batalha. Estão saltando sobre os homens do aríete. Um caiu no chão. Ó, bom, muito bom! Os portões se abriram pelo lado de dentro; vão enfrentá-los peito a peito. O rei Luna está entre os primeiros que saem; os outros são os irmãos Dar e Darin. Chegam atrás Tran, Shar e Col com o seu irmão Colin. São dez... vinte... quase trinta agora. Os calormanos estão imprensados. O Rei Edmundo está fazendo lances magníficos. Acabou de decepar com grande precisão a cabeça de Coradin. Muitos calormanos jogam suas armas no chão e correm para as matas. Os outros não correm porque estão encurralados. Os gigantes apertam pela direita... os gatos pela esquerda... o rei Luna pela retaguarda. Os calormanos se agrupam, lutando. Seu tarcaã já era, Bri. Luna e Ilgamute estão combatendo corpo a corpo. Parece que o rei vai ganhar... Ele está indo muito bem... O rei ganhou! Ilgamute no chão. O Rei Edmundo caiu, não... não... levantou-se outra vez. Está frente a frente com Rabadash. Estão lutando bem na frente do portão do castelo. Vários calormanos se entregam. Não sei o que aconteceu a Rabadash. Acho que morreu, tombado sob o muro do castelo, mas não sei. Chlamash e o Rei Edmundo continuam a lutar, mas a batalha já terminou por todos os lados. Chlamash se entrega. Acabou-se a luta! Os calormanos foram inexoravelmente batidos.

Ao cair do cavalo, Shasta se deu por perdido. Mas os cavalos, mesmo numa batalha, pisoteiam os seres humanos muito menos do que se pode supor. Depois de uns dez minutos, reparou que não havia cavalos revolteando por perto e que os ruídos que ouvia não eram de combate. Olhou em torno. Compreendeu que os arqueiros e os narnianos haviam vencido. Os únicos calormanos vivos ao alcance da vista estavam aprisionados, e os portões do castelo estavam abertos; o rei Luna e o Rei Edmundo apertavam-se as mãos sobre o aríete. Os lordes e guerreiros conversavam animadamente. E de repente tudo se uniu numa tremenda gargalhada.

Shasta correu para saber qual era o motivo de tanto riso. E deu com uma cena muito engraçada. O infeliz Rabadash estava suspenso no ar, em algum ponto da muralha do castelo. Seus pés, meio metro acima do solo, davam chutes violentos. Sua malha de ferro estava presa a uma saliência qualquer, apertando-lhe as axilas e cobrindo metade do seu rosto. Um homem surpreendido no momento de vestir uma camisa apertada demais – era esta a imagem de Rabadash.

Acontecera mais ou menos o seguinte: logo no início da batalha, um dos gigantes procurou acertar Rabadash com a sua bota pontuda; não conseguiu, mas o ferrão rasgou a malha. Ao encontrar-se com Edmundo às portas do castelo, Rabadash tinha um rasgão nas costas de sua malha. Acuado por Edmundo de encontro à muralha, pulou para um lugar mais elevado, tentando defender-se de cima. Desconfiando que a sua posição, acima da cabeça de todos, o tornava um alvo fácil para as flechas narnianas, resolveu voltar para o nível do chão. Grandioso e assustador, deu um pulo e um grito: "O raio de Tash cai do alto!" Mas pulou um pouco para o lado, pois na frente estava um monte de guerreiros. Foi aí, com uma precisão admirável, que o rasgão em sua malha foi pescado por um gancho preso na pedra do muro. (Antigamente esse gancho prendia um aro que servia para amarrar as rédeas dos cavalos.) E lá ficou ele, como uma peça de roupa posta a secar, e todo o mundo dando gargalhadas.

- Deixe-me descer daqui, Edmundo – rosnou Rabadash. – Desça-me e vamos lutar como reis e machos; mas, se for covarde demais para isso, mate-me de uma vez.

- Com o maior prazer... – disse Edmundo, que foi interrompido pelo rei Luna:

- Nada disso, Majestade. – E o rei Luna dirigiu-se a Rabadash:

- Se Vossa Alteza tivesse feito esse desafio há uma semana, não haveria ninguém nos domínios do Rei Edmundo, do Grande Rei ao menor dos camundongos falantes, que o teria recusado. Mas, por ter atacado o castelo de Anvar em tempo de paz e sem declaração de guerra, mostrou que não é um cavalheiro, e sim um traidor, mais digno do relho do carrasco do que de uma luta singular com uma pessoa honrada. Tirem-no daí; levem-no amarrado para o castelo, até que a nossa satisfação se torne conhecida de todos.

Mãos fortes arrancaram a espada de Rabadash, que foi arrastado para o castelo entre gritos, ameaças e maldições, e até lágrimas. Pois, embora capaz de enfrentar a tortura, não suportava passar por ridículo. Sempre fora levado a sério em Tashbaan.

Nesse instante Corin foi correndo até Shasta, pegou-lhe a mão e puxou o amigo para perto do rei Luna.

- Aqui está ele, pai, aqui está ele – gritou Corin.

- E também aqui está você, finalmente – disse o rei com uma voz muito ríspida. – Entrou na batalha contrariando ordens! Um filho mata um pai! Na sua idade, uma varada no traseiro vai melhor do que uma espada na mão, hã!

Todos notaram, no entanto, que o rei se sentia orgulhoso do filho.

- Não se zangue mais com ele, Majestade, por favor – disse Darin. – Sua Alteza não seria filho de quem é se não tivesse herdado a sua bravura. Mais afligiria Sua Majestade se ele fosse digno de reprimenda pela falta contrária.

- Bem, bem – resmungou o rei. – Desta vez, passaremos por cima, mas da próxima... E agora...

O que aconteceu em seguida foi a maior surpresa que Shasta já teve em toda a sua vida: de repente se viu apertado nos braços de urso do rei Luna, que o beijava nas duas bochechas. E, quando ele se encontrou de novo no chão, o rei falou:

- Fiquem aqui juntos, rapazes, para que todos possam vê-los. Levantem a cabeça! Senhores, olhem para ambos. Alguém pode ter alguma dúvida?

Shasta ainda não podia entender por que motivo todos fixavam os olhos nele e em Corin, nem por que tanta alegria.

Olhando para o tanque, o eremita pôde contar para Aravis e os cavalos que Shasta não fora morto nem ferido, e de que maneira afetuosa fora recebido pelo rei Luna. Mas como só podia ver a distância, e o tanque não reproduzia sons, ignorava as palavras pronunciadas. Já não valia a pena olhar para as imagens do tanque, agora que a luta terminara.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto o eremita permanecia dentro de casa, os três discutiam o que deveriam fazer.

- Para mim já chega – disse Huin. – O eremita tem sido muito bom para nós, e sou-lhe muito grata, mas estou ficando gorda como uma potranquinha de estimação, comendo o dia inteiro sem fazer exercícios. Devemos seguir para Nárnia.

- Hoje não, madame – disse Bri. – Não gosto de sair às pressas. Não acha que a gente devia ficar mais um pouco?

- Antes de tudo precisamos encontrar Shasta para dizer adeus... e pedir desculpas – disse Aravis.

- Isso mesmo! – falou Bri, com grande entusiasmo. – Era o que eu ia dizer.

- É claro – concordou Huin. – Espero que ele continue em Anvar. Damos uma passada lá e nos despedimos dele. Fica no caminho. Só não entendo por que não partimos imediatamente. Afinal, acho que a intenção de todos nós é chegar a Nárnia...

- Acho que sim – disse Aravis. Ao começar a imaginar o que faria exatamente quando chegasse a Nárnia, a menina sentiu-se um pouco sozinha.

- Naturalmente – foi logo dizendo Bri. – Mas não há necessidade de sair às carreiras, se é que estão me entendendo.

- Pois não estou entendendo – replicou Huin. – Por que não quer ir?

- Bru-ru – murmurou Bri. – Bem, não está vendo, madame... trata-se de uma ocasião importante... é a nossa volta à pátria... a entrada na sociedade... a melhor sociedade... é imprescindível que causemos uma boa impressão... o que talvez seja difícil com a nossa aparência atual...

Huin deu uma risada equina.

- É a sua cauda, Bri! Já vi tudo! Você está querendo esperar que a sua cauda cresça novamente. E nem sabemos se em Nárnia estão usando caudas compridas. Francamente, Bri, você é tão vaidoso quanto aquela tarcaína de Tashbaan.

-Que besteira, Bri – falou Aravis.

- Pela Juba do Leão, tarcaína, não sou desse tipo – respondeu Bri, indignado. – Apenas guardo respeito por mim mesmo e pelos cavalos da minha espécie, nada mais.

- Bri – retornou Aravis, que não estava muito interessada no corte da cauda –, há muito tempo que desejo fazer-lhe uma pergunta: por que vive jurando pelo Leão ou pela Juba do Leão? Pensava que tinha horror de leão.

- E tenho. Mas quando falo do Leão estou me referindo a Aslam, Grande Redentor de Nárnia, que nos livrou do inverno e da feiticeira. Todos os narnianos juram por Ele!

- Mas Ele é um leão?

- É claro que não é um leão – respondeu Bri, bastante chocado.

- Pelas histórias que contam em Tashbaan, Ele é um leão – replicou Aravis. – Se não é um leão, por que O chamam de Leão?

- Não pode entender isso na sua idade – respondeu Bri. – E mesmo eu, que não passava de um potrinho quando saí de lá, também não entendo muito bem.

(Bri estava virado de costas para a sebe ao dizer isso, e as outras duas o encaravam. Falava com uma certa superioridade, com os olhos semi-cerrados. Por isso não notou a mudança de expressão de Aravis e Huin. Estas tinham bons motivos para abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos, pois um enorme leão havia pulado sobre o muro verde; um Leão com o amarelo mais brilhante, um Leão mais belo, mais assustador e maior do que todos os outros leões. Saltou para dentro do pátio e caminhou para Bri, sem fazer ruído. Huin e Aravis, como se estivessem congeladas, também não faziam o menor ruído.) Bri continuou:

- Sem dúvida, quando falam Dele como sendo um leão, estão querendo dizer que é forte como um leão. Mas é falta de respeito. Se Ele fosse um leão, seria um animal como qualquer um de nós. Ora essa! (E Bri começou a rir.) Se fosse um leão, teria de ter quatro patas, uma cauda, e suíças!... Rá, ru, ru. Socorro!

Pois quando acabara de falar suíças fora tocado por uma delas na orelha. Bri disparou como flecha para o lado oposto do pátio e então virou-se; o muro era alto demais, e ele não tinha por onde fugir. Aravis e Huin correram atrás. Houve um segundo de intenso silêncio.

Huin, embora tremesse da cabeça aos pés, deu um relincho esquisito, e foi para perto do Leão:

- Por favor, você é tão bonito. Pode me comer, se quiser. Melhor ser devorada por você do que por um outro qualquer.

- Filha querida – respondeu Aslam, beijando-lhe o focinho aveludado –, sabia que você bem cedo chegaria até mim. Que a alegria a ilumine.

Ergueu a cabeça e falou mais alto:

- Bri, meu pobre, meu orgulhoso e assustado cavalo, chegue perto de mim. Mais perto, filho. Não ouse não ousar. Toque-me. Aqui estão as minhas patas, aqui está a minha cauda, aqui estão as minhas suíças. Sou um verdadeiro animal.

- Aslam – disse Bri, com a voz estremecida –, acho que sou um estúpido.

- Feliz o cavalo que sabe disso ainda na juventude. Ou o humano. Chegue mais perto, Aravis, minha filha. Veja! Minhas patas são de veludo. Não precisa temer agora.

- Agora, senhor? – disse Aravis.

- Agora! Sou o único Leão que você encontrou em todos os seus caminhos. Sabe por que a feri?

- Não, senhor.

- As arranhaduras nas suas costas, uma por uma, dor por dor, sangue por sangue, são iguais aos lanhos feitos nas costas da escrava de sua madrasta, em razão da droga que a fez dormir. Você precisava saber o que é isso.

- Senhor...

- Pode falar, minha filha.

- Ela ainda pode ser punida por minha causa?

- Criança, estou lhe contando a sua história, não a dela. A ninguém será contada a história do outro. – Sacudiu a cabeça e falou ainda mais alto:

- Divirtam-se, meus pequeninos. Breve nos encontraremos outra vez. Mas antes disso receberão uma visita.

De um salto pulou por cima do muro e desapareceu. Estranhamente, não sentiram a menor vontade de conversar sobre Ele; cada um saiu por um lado, caminhando para cá e para lá na relva quieta, falando consigo mesmo.

Uma hora depois os cavalos estavam comendo alguma coisa boa que o eremita lhes preparara. Aravis, ainda caminhando, pensativa, foi surpreendida por um som agudo de trompa do lado de fora.

- Quem é?

- Sua Alteza, o príncipe Cor, da Arquelândia – respondeu uma voz.

Aravis abriu o portão, cedendo passagem aos estrangeiros. Dois soldados entraram em primeiro lugar, postando-se com alabardas nos dois cantos. Entraram em seguida um arauto e o trompetista.

- Sua Alteza Real, o príncipe Cor da Arquelândia, solicita uma audiência com a dama Aravis – disse o arauto. E aí fizeram reverência ao príncipe que entrava. Toda a comitiva retirou-se, fechando o portão.

O príncipe fez uma reverência, bastante desajeitada para um príncipe. Aravis respondeu à maneira dos calormanos e o fez com capricho, pois aprendera isso na escola. Só então reparou no príncipe.

Um simples rapazinho. Sem chapéu, tinha os cabelos louros envolvidos num aro de ouro. Sua primeira túnica era de finíssima cambraia, e a de baixo era de um vermelho-reluzente. Trazia a mão esquerda enfaixada.

Aravis olhou duas vezes antes de falar, espantada:

- Não é possível! É Shasta!

Shasta ficou logo muito vermelho e começou a falar rapidamente:

- Olhe aqui, Aravis, espero que não pense que essa coisa toda foi feita para impressioná-la; ou que fiquei diferente ou besta a esse ponto. Queria vir com minhas roupas de sempre, mas botaram fogo nelas e meu pai me disse...

- Seu pai? - estranhou Aravis.

- Pelo jeito, o rei Luna é meu pai. Dava para pensar... Corin é a minha cara. Somos gêmeos, entende? E meu nome não é Shasta, é Cor.

- Cor é um nome mais bonito do que Shasta – disse Aravis.

- Nomes de irmãos são sempre assim na Arquelândia. Como Dar e Darin.

- Shasta... quero dizer Cor – falou Aravis. – Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, e tem de ser agora. Desculpe por ter sido pedante. Mas pode acreditar que fiquei arrependida antes de saber que você era um príncipe. Honestamente! Foi quando você enfrentou o Leão.

- Aquele Leão não tinha a intenção de matá-la – disse Cor.

- Já sei disso.

Por um momento os dois ficaram calados e sérios, certos de que já sabiam tudo sobre Aslam. Aravis lembrou-se da mão enfaixada do amigo:

- Você participou de uma batalha? Isso aí é um ferimento de guerra?

- Só um arranhão – respondeu Cor, usando pela primeira vez um certo tom senhorial. Mas daí a pouco caiu na risada: – Se quer mesmo saber a verdade não é um ferimento de guerra coisa nenhuma; tive um pouco de pele arrancada; isso acontece a qualquer um, mesmo que não chegue perto de uma batalha.

- De qualquer forma você entrou na batalha. Deve ter sido formidável.

- Não é o que você pensa – replicou Cor.

- Mas Sha... Cor, você ainda não me disse nada sobre o rei Luna, e como ele descobriu quem você é.

- Melhor a gente sentar-se – disse Cor. – É uma história meio comprida. Para começo de conversa: papai é um ótimo sujeito. Mesmo que não fosse o rei. Mesmo que eu tenha de passar agora por essa coisa horrível que se chama educação, foi muito bom ter encontrado meu pai. Vamos à história. Corin e eu somos gêmeos. Uma semana depois de nascermos, nós dois fomos levados a um sábio centauro de Nárnia, para receber uma bênção ou coisa parecida. O tal centauro era um profeta muito bom, como muitos outros centauros. Você talvez ainda não tenha visto um centauro. Havia alguns na batalha de ontem. Gente fabulosa, mas ainda não me acostumei de todo com eles. Aravis, pode estar certa de uma coisa: a gente ainda vai ter que se acostumar com uma porção de coisas nestas terras do Norte.

- É, sem dúvida. Mas conte a história.

- Bem, logo que chegamos, o tal centauro olhou para mim e disse: "Um dia chegará em que este menino salvará a Arquelândia do maior perigo que ela já enfrentou." Minha mãe e meu pai ficaram muito contentes. Mas havia alguém presente que não gostou. Era um sujeito chamado lorde Bar, que foi chanceler do meu pai. Ao que parece, ele tinha feito alguma coisa errada... peculato ou uma palavra parecida... Não entendi muito bem esta parte da história... Papai teve de demitir o tal lorde. Mas não fez mais nada contra ele, e o sujeito continuou vivendo por lá. Mais tarde ficaram sabendo que ele recebia dinheiro do Tisroc e já tinha fornecido uma porção de informações secretas para Tashbaan. Sabendo que eu ia salvar o país de um grande perigo, resolveu me tirar do caminho. Fui seqüestrado, não sei bem como. Estava tudo preparado: um navio, tripulado com gente dele, estava à nossa espera, pronto para zarpar. Papai, quando soube, já um pouco tarde, começou a persegui-lo, mas quando chegou à praia lorde Bar já estava em alto-mar. Então, meu pai embarcou num navio de guerra. Durante seis dias perseguiu o galeão do bandido; no sétimo houve a batalha. Uma grande batalha, desde as dez horas da manhã até o sol sumir. Nossa gente aprisionou o galeão. Eu não estava lá! O lorde Bar morreu na batalha, mas antes dera ordens para que um oficial me levasse numa das canoas do navio. E essa canoa nunca mais foi vista. Mas só pode ter sido a mesma que Aslam (Ele parece estar por trás de todas as histórias) empurrou para a praia para que Arriche me apanhasse. Gostaria de saber o nome desse oficial, pois deve ter morrido de fome para que eu vivesse.

- Acho que Aslam aqui diria: "Isso é história do outro." – Foi o primeiro comentário de Aravis.

- Não me lembrava disso – falou Cor.

- Só estou imaginando como vai se realizar a profecia – disse Aravis – e de qual grande perigo você irá livrar a Arquelândia.

- Bem – disse Cor, um tanto encabulado – eles acham, pelo jeito, que eu já fiz isto.

Aravis bateu palmas:

- É claro! Como sou burra! Que coisa maravilhosa: a Arquelândia jamais passará por outro perigo maior do que Rabadash. Não está orgulhoso?

- Acho que estou meio assustado – respondeu Cor.

- E agora você vai viver em Anvar – disse Aravis, um tanto ansiosa.

- Ó, até me esqueci da minha missão: papai quer que você venha viver conosco. Disse que não há mais uma só dama na corte (eles chamam de corte, sei lá por quê!) desde que mamãe morreu. Venha, Aravis. Você vai gostar de papai e de Corin. Ele não se parece comigo: foi bem educado. Não precisa ter medo...

- Pare com isso ou vamos mesmo brigar – replicou Aravis. – É claro que irei.

O encontro de Bri e Cor foi dos mais alegres. E Bri, que ainda estava numa disposição de espírito bem submissa, concordou que partissem imediatamente para Anvar: ele e Huin atravessariam a fronteira de Nárnia no dia seguinte. Despediram-se afetuosamente do eremita e partiram. Os cavalos esperavam que Aravis e Cor fossem montados, mas o príncipe explicou que, a não ser em guerra, quando cada um deve fazer o que souber de melhor, ninguém em Nárnia ou na Arquelândia teria a menor ideia de montar num cavalo falante.

A observação fez o coitado do Bri relembrar mais uma vez a sua vasta ignorância sobre os costumes de Nárnia, e a sua grande possibilidade de futuros equívocos. Assim, enquanto Huin se deixava embalar em sonhos, Bri foi ficando mais nervoso e mais consciente de todos os seus passos.

- Coragem, Bri! – disse Cor. – É ainda muito pior para mim do que para você; você não tem de ser educado. Tenho de aprender a ler e escrever, heráldica, dança, história, música... enquanto você vai correr e rolar pelas colinas de Nárnia na maior felicidade.

- Mas aí é que está – replicou Bri. – Cavalos falantes rolam na relva? E se não rolarem? Nem posso pensar uma coisa dessas. Você, o que acha, Huin?

- Eu, por mim, vou rolar de qualquer maneira. E acho que ninguém vai dar a mínima pra isso.

- Estamos perto do castelo? – perguntou Bri a Cor.

- Depois da primeira curva.

- Bem, vou dar uma boa rolada agora. Pode ser a última. Um minutinho só.

Levou cinco minutos. Ergueu-se bufando, coberto de talos de avenca.

- Estou pronto – disse com a voz sombria. – Vá em frente, príncipe Cor. Para Nárnia! Para o Norte!

Parecia mais um cavalo a seguir um enterro do que um cativo voltando à liberdade depois de muito tempo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Uma curva na estrada colocou-os em campo aberto; lá, do outro lado de planuras verdes, abrigado dos ventos do norte por uma alta serra coberta de matas, estava o castelo de Anvar. Muito antigo, fora construído de pedras pardo-avermelhadas.

Antes de chegarem ao portão, viram o rei Luna, que lhes vinha ao encontro, nada parecido com o rei imaginado por Aravis: usava roupas muito velhas, pois acabava de chegar de uma visita aos canis, na companhia de seus caçadores. Mas a reverência com que saudou Aravis ao segurar-lhe a mão era digna de um imperador.

- Minha gentil senhorita, de todo o coração nós lhe damos as boas-vindas. Minha mulher, se estivesse viva, a receberia com mais carinho, mas não o faria de maior boa vontade. Sinto que lhe hajam sobrevindo infortúnios que a levaram para longe da casa paterna, o que lhe deve decerto magoar. Meu filho Cor contou-me sobre as aventuras por que passaram juntos e me falou de sua bravura.

- Tudo se deve a ele, senhor – respondeu Aravis. – Pois foi ele quem correu para o Leão e me salvou.

- Hem? Que história é esta? – perguntou o rei Luna com os olhos brilhantes. – Não conheço esta parte da história.

Ficou sabendo por intermédio de Aravis. Cor, desejoso que a história fosse divulgada, mas sentindo que não cabia a ele mesmo contá-la, gostou dela muito menos do que esperava, chegando a achá-la um pouco sem graça. Mas o pai é que se deliciou, recontando-a várias vezes durante algumas semanas; a tal ponto que Cor desejou que o episódio nunca tivesse acontecido.

O rei mostrou-se igualmente cortês com Huin e Bri, fazendo-lhes uma porção de perguntas sobre suas famílias e onde viviam em Nárnia antes de serem capturados. Os cavalos conservaram-se um tanto calados, pois não estavam habituados a ser tratados como iguais por humanos adultos. Com Aravis e Cor era diferente.

Naquele momento a Rainha Lúcia saiu do castelo e aproximou-se do grupo. Disse o rei Luna a Aravis:

- Minha querida, apresento-lhe uma boa amiga de nossa casa, e ela própria estava providenciando para que os aposentos fossem condignamente preparados.

- Quer vê-los? – perguntou Lúcia, dando um beijo em Aravis. Foi amizade à primeira vista; e se foram, conversando sobre quartos e roupas, coisas sobre as quais as moças trocam idéias nessas ocasiões.

Depois do almoço no terraço (aves frias, pastelão frio, vinho, pão e queijo), o rei Luna franziu a sobrancelha, suspirando:

- Chii! Ainda temos em nossas mãos aquele lamentável Rabadash; temos de decidir o que fazer com ele.

Lúcia estava sentada à direita do rei e Aravis à esquerda. O Rei Edmundo numa cabeceira e o lorde Darin na outra. Dar, Peridan, Cor e Corin estavam no mesmo lado que o rei.

- Vossa Majestade tem todo o direito de decepar-lhe a cabeça – opinou Peridan. – Um assalto como este colocou Rabadash no nível dos assassinos.

- Pura verdade – disse Edmundo. – Se meu Grande Irmão estivesse aqui, com certeza iria querer duelar até a morte com ele pela audácia que teve com a sua Real Esposa! Mas devo reconhecer que até um traidor pode corrigir-se. Conheço um. – E assumiu um ar pensativo.

- Matar esse Rabadash é quase o mesmo que fazer guerra com o Tisroc – falou Darin.

- Às favas com o Tisroc! – disse o rei Luna. – Sua força está nos números, e números não atravessam o deserto. O que não tenho é estômago para matar homens (mesmo traidores) a sangue-frio. Cortar o pescoço dele em combate teria sido um prazer. Mas a coisa agora é diferente.

- A meu ver – interveio Lúcia –, Vossa Majestade deveria conceder a ele uma outra chance. Deixe-o partir livremente, sob a promessa rigorosa de agir com decência no futuro. Pode ser que cumpra a palavra.

- Talvez os macacos acabem honrados – disse Edmundo. – Mas, pelo Leão, se ele quebrar a promessa, que lhe cortemos logo a cabeça em combate limpo.

- Vamos tentar – disse o rei, virando-se para um serviçal: – Traga o prisioneiro.

Rabadash foi trazido preso a suas correntes. Quem o visse era capaz de imaginar que passara a noite em horrível calabouço, sem água nem comida. Na verdade, ele estivera encerrado num quarto bem confortável, e fora servido com uma ceia excelente. Mas, muito azedo para tocar na ceia, passara a noite sapateando, uivando e amaldiçoando, e não podia mesmo estar na sua melhor aparência.

- Não preciso informar a Vossa Alteza – disse o rei – que, pelas leis das nações como também por todas as razões de uma política sensata, temos todo o direito à sua cabeça. Apesar de tudo, levando em consideração a sua juventude e a sua má-criação, à qual faltam ainda gentileza e cortesia, além de sua sorte do Grande Rei Narniano não estar aqui para arrancar-lhe os cabelos pessoalmente pela desonra com sua Bela Esposa, estamos dispostos a enviá-lo em liberdade, desarmado, sob as seguintes condições: primeiro...

- Maldito cão sarnento! – cuspiu Rabadash. – Acha que aos menos ouvirei as suas condições? Eu! Fala de educação e não-sei-o-que-mais! Muito fácil, com um homem acorrentado! Arranque de mim estas correntes vis, me dê uma espada, e quem ousar que venha bater-se comigo. Até mesmo o Grande Rei não é páreo para mim, aquele desgraçado! Deixe-me arrancar os cabelos daquela...

Quase todos os senhores puseram-se de pé. Edmundo desembainhou a espada. Cor esmurrou a mesa, por tamanha desonra à Bela Rainha de Nárnia. Corin também, e, com a espada na mão, gritou:

- Pai! Posso dar um soco na cara dele? Por favor!

- Paz! Majestades! Senhores! – disse o rei Luna. – Será que não temos a educação necessária para ouvir com tranquilidade os insultos de um trapalhão? Sente-se, Corin, ou saia da mesa. Peço mais uma vez a Vossa Alteza que escute as nossas condições.

- Não escuto condições de bárbaros e bruxos – respondeu Rabadash. – Ninguém ouse tocar num fio do meu cabelo. Cada insulto que me lançam será vingado com oceanos de sangue. Terrível será a vingança do Tisroc; não perdem por esperar. Matem-me, no entanto, e as fogueiras e torturas das terras calormanas ainda farão o mundo tremer daqui a mil anos. Cautela! Cautela! O raio de Tash cai de cima!

- E às vezes fica preso no caminho por um gancho! – disse Corin.

- Pare com isso, Corin – disse o rei. – Só insulte um homem mais forte do que você. Assim, Alteza, por favor.

- Que idiota este Rabadash! – suspirou Lúcia.

E logo Cor pôs-se a imaginar por que todos tinham se levantado e ficado muito quietos. Também fez o mesmo, mas só depois entendeu o motivo: Aslam estava entre eles, embora ninguém tivesse percebido a sua chegada. Rabadash estremeceu quando o vasto vulto do Leão desfilou entre ele e seus acusadores. E o Leão falou:

- Rabadash, cuidado! Seu destino anda próximo, mas talvez ainda possa evitá-lo. Esqueça o seu orgulho (do que você pode orgulhar-se?) e a sua ira (quem lhe fez mal?) e aceite a compaixão destes bondosos reis.

Rabadash então revirou os olhos e espichou a boca numa horrível careta, como um tubarão, e abanou as orelhas para cima e para baixo (não é difícil aprender a fazê-lo). Sempre achara isso muito eficiente entre os calormanos. Os mais bravos tremiam quando ele fazia essas caras; os mais simples caíam no chão; e os mais sensíveis geralmente desmaiavam. Rabadash só esquecera uma coisa: muito fácil é apavorar quem se pode mandar cozinhar vivo com uma palavra. Na Arquelândia, porém, as caretas não produziam o menor efeito. Lúcia chegou até a pensar que ele estava passando mal e ia ficar pior.

- Diabo! Diabo! Diabo! – guinchava o príncipe. – Sei quem Você é. Você é o espírito mau de Nárnia. O inimigo dos deuses. Sabe com quem está falando? Sabe, fantasma? Descendo de Tash, o inexorável, o irresistível. Caia sobre você a maldição de Tash! Raios em forma de escorpião chovam sobre você. As montanhas de Nárnia serão reduzidas a cinzas. O...

- Calma, Rabadash – disse Aslam, com placidez. – O destino está próximo. Está à porta. Já levantou o trinco.

- Caiam os céus! – guinchou Rabadash. – Escancare-se a terra! Sangue e fogo entupam o mundo! Pois fiquem sabendo que nem assim descansarei, até arrastar para o meu palácio, pelos cabelos, essa rainha bárbara, filha de cachorros, a...

- Chegou a hora – disse Aslam.

Para seu horror supremo, Rabadash viu que todos estavam às gargalhadas.

Não era possível fazer outra coisa, a não ser dar risadas. Rabadash estivera abanando as orelhas o tempo todo, e, assim que Aslam disse "Chegou a hora!", suas orelhas começaram a ficar mais compridas e mais pontudas e acabaram cobertas de pêlo cinzento. E, enquanto todos se indagavam onde já tinham visto orelhas como aquelas, também a cara de Rabadash começou a mudar. Mais comprida... mais larga... mais olhuda... Nariz afundado na cara (ou era uma cara se inchando toda e virando um narigão?). Tudo peludo. Os braços foram ficando compridos, compridos, até que as mãos tocaram no chão. Só que não eram mãos: eram cascos. Quatro cascos. Sumiram as roupas, debaixo de gargalhadas e de aplausos (que fazer?), pois agora Rabadash era simplesmente, inequivocamente, um burro. O terrível é que a sua fala humana durou um momento além da figura humana, e, assim, quando percebeu a transformação, berrou:

- Ó, burro não! Piedade! Burro não! Até cavalo serve... cavalo ainda aceito... Burro não! rem... rê... rô... ri... rá... - E assim as palavras se perderam num vasto zurro de burro.

- Agora me ouça, Rabadash – falou Aslam. – A justiça é mesclada de compaixão. Você não será um asno para sempre.

O burro espichou naturalmente as orelhas... o que também foi tão engraçado que todos caíram outra vez na gargalhada. Tentavam ficar quietos, mas não era possível.

- Você pediu o auxílio de Tash – prosseguiu Aslam – E no templo de Tash será curado. Suba ao altar de Tash em Tashbaan, no Festival de Outono, este ano, e lá, à frente de todos, perderá sua forma de asno, e todos saberão que o asno é na verdade o príncipe Rabadash. Mas, enquanto viver, se uma só vez afastar-se mais de dez quilômetros do templo de Tashbaan, voltará a ser como é agora. E de uma recaída jamais ficará bom.

Fez-se um curto silêncio. Depois todos se agitaram e olharam uns para os outros, como se estivessem acordando. Aslam havia partido. Só restava um lampejo no ar e na relva, e júbilo nos corações, o que lhes dava a certeza de que não fora um sonho. Além do mais, o burro estava lá na frente deles.

O rei Luna, o maior coração entre todos os homens, ao ver o inimigo nessas lamentáveis condições, esqueceu toda a sua ira.

- Alteza – disse – Estou sinceramente sentido que as coisas tenham chegado a este extremo. Não dependeu de nós, e Vossa Alteza sabe disso. Teremos o maior prazer em providenciar o seu embarque para Tashbaan para... para aviar a receita prescrita por Aslam. Terá na viagem todo o conforto que permitir a sua atual situação: o melhor barco de transporte de gado... as cenouras mais frescas e...

Mas um zurro ensurdecedor e um coice na perna de um guarda demonstraram claramente que essas gentis ofertas foram recebidas com ingratidão.

E aqui, para tirá-lo do caminho, é melhor acabar com a história de Rabadash. Enviado de volta, compareceu ao Festival de Outono, tornando-se novamente homem. Umas quatro ou cinco mil pessoas viram a transformação, e o caso não pôde ser silenciado. Depois da morte do velho Tisroc, quando Rabadash se fez tisroc dos calormanos, tornou-se o mais pacífico tisroc da história do país. Não ousando afastar-se mais de dez quilômetros, jamais podia ir à guerra, e não desejava que seus tarcaãs conquistassem fama guerreira às suas custas, pois é assim que os tisrocs são destronados. Apesar do egoísmo dos seus motivos, foi bem mais cômodo para os pequenos países vizinhos.

Seu próprio povo jamais se esqueceu de que ele havia sido um burro. Durante o seu reinado foi cognominado Rabadash, o Pacificador, mas, depois da sua morte, passou a ser Rabadash, o Ridículo. Ainda hoje, nas escolas calormanas, se alguém faz alguma coisa bastante idiota, é chamado de Rabadash.

Em Anvar todo mundo estava contente por ocasião de um grande acontecimento: uma festa na esplanada do castelo, com dezenas de lanter nas juntando-se à luz do luar. O vinho jorrava, contavam-se histórias, faziam-se gracejos; então fez-se silêncio, e o poeta do rei, acompanhado por dois tocadores de rabeca, foi para o centro do picadeiro. Aravis e Cor prepararam-se para uma chatice, pois só conheciam a poesia dos calormanos, e agora você já sabe de que tipo ela é. Mas, ao primeiro trinado das rabecas, foi como se um foguete lhes passasse pela cabeça. O poeta can tou a grande balada do Belo Olvin e como, ven cendo o gigante Piro, conseguiu transformá-lo em pedra (daí a origem do Monte Piro, pois se trata va de um gigante de duas cabeças), para casar-se com a dama Liln. Quando acabou, desejavam que a balada recomeçasse.

Não sabendo cantar, Bri contou a história da Batalha de Zalindreh. Lúcia contou mais uma vez (só Aravis e Cor não a conheciam) a história d'O Leão, a feiticeira e o guarda-roupa, na qual se narra como Edmundo, Luanna, Pedro e ela chegaram a Nárnia. Depois chegou o momento em que o rei Luna disse que as crianças deviam ir para a cama, devido ao adiantado da hora. E acrescentou ainda:

- Amanhã, Cor, você percorrerá comigo todo o palácio, examinando os seus pontos fortes e fracos, pois a você caberá guardá-lo quando eu me for.

- Mas Corin é que será o rei, pai – protestou Cor.

- Nada disso, rapaz – replicou o rei Luna. – Você será o meu herdeiro. Cabe a você a coroa.

- Mas não quero a coroa – disse Cor. – Prefiro muito mais...

- Não interessa, Cor, o que você prefere. É a lei.

- Mas, se somos gêmeos, somos da mesma idade!

- Nada disso – respondeu o rei, rindo-se. – Um tem de vir primeiro. Você é mais velho do que Corin vinte minutos. E mais ajuizado também, espero. – Olhou para Corin, piscando.

- Mas, pai, o senhor não pode escolher quem quiser para rei?

- Não. O rei obedece às leis, pois as leis o fizeram rei.

- Puxa vida! – disse Cor. – Não quero a coroa de jeito nenhum. Olhe aqui, Corin... a culpa não é minha. Nunca pensei que acabaria passando a perna no seu reinado.

- Viva! Salve! – gritou Corin. – Não tenho de ser rei! Não tenho de ser rei! Vou ser príncipe a vida toda. Os príncipes é que se divertem!

- É ainda mais verdade do que ele pensa, Cor – falou o rei Luna. – Pois ser rei é isto: ser o primeiro em todos os combates e o último em todas as retiradas. Quando houver fome no país (o que às vezes acontece nos anos piores), o rei deve alimentar-se frugalmente, e rir mais alto do que ninguém diante de uma refeição parca.

Na escada, a caminho do quarto de dormir, Cor ainda perguntou a Corin se era possível fazer alguma coisa. E a resposta foi a seguinte:

- Se você disser mais uma palavra sobre isso, eu lhe meto o braço.

Seria simpático terminar a história dizendo que, depois disso, os dois irmãos nunca discordaram a respeito de mais nada; mas sinto dizer que não foi bem assim. Na verdade, eles discutiam e brigavam como todos os outros irmãos. As brigas sempre terminavam com Cor derrubado no chão. Pois, embora mais tarde Cor se revelasse mais perigoso na guerra, com a espada, ninguém nas terras do Norte jamais boxeou melhor do que Corin. Foi assim que ganhou o apelido de Mão de Ferro. Conta-se, ainda hoje, a grande fa çanha que realizou contra o Urso Relapso do Pico da Tempestade, que era na verdade um ani mal falante que retornara à selvajaria. Num dia de inverno, Corin escalou a montanha pelo lado de Nárnia e lutou aos socos com o urso por trinta e três assaltos. Por fim, esmurrado nos olhos, e já sem poder enxergar mais nada, o urso acabou regenerando-se.

Aravis também teve muitas discussões (e, creio, até brigas) com Cor, mas os dois sempre passavam por cima. Anos mais tarde, já estavam tão acostumados a brigar e fazer as pazes, que se casaram, salvando assim as aparências.

Depois da morte do rei Luna, tornaram-se rei e rainha de Arquelândia. Áries, o Grande, o mais famoso de todos os reis do país, era filho deles.

Bri e Huin viveram felizes até uma idade avançada e também se casaram, mas não um com o outro. E não passavam muitos meses sem que viessem a trote (juntos ou separados) para uma visita aos amigos de Anvar.


End file.
